Intercido
by AsH HewLett
Summary: Cubierto de lujos el adinerado Bugs Bunny, todo lo que él deseaba, lo tenía. Pero: ¿Qué le sucederá cuando cae ante los encantos de la única persona que es capaz de hacerlo rabiar ante el poco respeto que le tiene y estremecer con tan solo mirarlo? Daffy Duck, sin duda era un caso especial. /UA/BugsxDaffy/Humanizados. Advertencia: Yaoi,chicoxchico(Esta historia cambio a Rating "M")
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, antes de que nada, la apariencia así como el aspecto humanizado, me inspire en las obras de "_Sakimichan_" pueden poner su nombre en Google, junto con el nombre de estos dos, he inmediatamente les aparecerá las imágenes de las cuales les hablo. **

**Nunca, jamás, se me cruzo por la cabeza hacer un fic con tendencia a la homosexualidad. Por lo que le pido que sus criticas sean constructivas y firmes. En lo generar las historias que públicos que contienen romance, son de parejas heterosexuales. Sin embargo, estos dos han ocasionado que los ame sin ni siquiera darme cuenta. **

**Por lo que cuando la fantástica "_BouNigt_" me invito a hacer un fic de ellos, me dije para mí misma: "¿Por qué no?"…. Después de todo, sus historias fueron las que me inspiraron a adorar a esta pareja tan característica. C:**

**Este fic, por el momento tendrá Ranking T, será decisión suya si publico el siguiente capítulo y lo cambio a Ranking M. Por lo que déjame en los comentarios si deseas seguir leyendo! :)**

* * *

_ **Aclaración:**** Looney Tunes es propiedad de la compañía Warner Bros. Para lo único que utilizo sus personajes es para una entretenimiento literario sin ánimos de lucro. Esta historia esta hecha por una fan para fans, por lo que disfrute. **_

_**Advertencia:**** Este fic, tiene una temática a la homosexualidad, es decir chico por chico. Si no te agrada, abstente de leer por favor!**_

* * *

**INTERCIDO**

Sus ojos azules se enfrentaron con el color ónix de aquella mirada desafiante que lo retaba a que continuara con aquello.

Si había alguien, que le podía hacer frente a el astuto y travieso Alexander Bugs Bunny, era ese altanero y arrogante hombre que se paraba frente a él con toda el orgullo y postura de un digno rey, aunque sus ropas de cuero gastado en conjunto con esa pañuelera vieja color anaranjado que descansaba en su cuello, daban la apariencia de un vagabundo más que de un sujeto de la realeza.

Un trabajado cuerpo de adonis con cierto tono bronceado, cubierto por aquella chaqueta desgastada, se dejo ver un poco, al él enderezarse firmemente y mover un poco aquel cuero. Ojos azules se posaron sobre aquella cabeza rapada a los lados, dejando mechones azabaches en alto que se alzaban de forma desprolija. Plumas negras de cuervo, estaban adheridas a los hombros de aquella chaqueta, que en conjunto con aquel collar que imitaba a la cadena ruda de una bestia, le hacían ver como lo que era: Un pandillero.

En verdad, resaltaba a su alrededor, con esos pantalones de cuero rasgado y esas botas militares anaranjadas que le llegaban hasta la rodilla.

—Continua niño rico…¿Acaso deseas que te bese a ti y no a esa puta que tienes de novia?— Aquello fue lo que termino por depositar el puño cerrado del de cabello color cenizas sobre su rostro, dando inicio a una de sus tantas peleas por hacerse saber mutuamente quien era el mejor.

Sin embargo la disputa termino cuando la hermosa Lola, los detuvo, colocándose entremedio de ambos. Importándole poco que su vestido blanco quedara entintado con la sangre que salía de la nariz de su novio.

—¡Basta, por favor!— exclamo haciendo que ambos fruncieran sus ceños, antes de que el de cabello oscuros les diera la espalda para caminar hacia la puerta de aquella casa.

—¡Al diablo!¡Estoy perdiendo el tiempo pateando el culo de alguien como tú!— Bugs estaba por decir algo, sin embargo la mirada fría que le lanzo Lola fue suficiente como para que cerrara la boca. –Lola…—Llamo en un susurro ni siquiera una pisca de ruda con la cual había dicho lo anterior— Si ella te llama, por favor…Dile que me permita explicarle…— aquello hizo que el de cabello ceniciento arrugara su ceño aun más.

¿Qué quería decir con aquello?. Ese malnacido, no tenía que hacer nada en una fiesta como esa. Donde personas como él (Con fama y dinero) se encargaban de cerrar negocios o a pasar el rato. Se desato el nudo de aquella corbata a rayas color gris; su chaleco gris y su camisa estaban manchados con aquel líquido carmesí, que escapaba de su nariz.

—Hijo de puta…—murmuro suavemente, manteniendo la calma a pesar de todo. Era un hombre de negocios y poder, no debía perder la calma por un desgraciado que fácilmente lo sacaba de sus casillas cada vez que se le daba la gana, además estaba el hecho de que estaba rodeado de personas que seguramente apena salieran de ese salón darían el anuncio a la prensa. Oh, si, él sabía a lo que llevarían los medios de chismes a primera hora:"Bugs Bunny, tuvo una brutal enfrentamiento de puños, con un delincuente. Y le rompieron la nariz" ….Bueno, estaba siendo amable con el clasificado, él mismo había sido blanco de esa asquerosa farándula que rodeaba hoy en día la televisión.

—Ven aquí…—Le dijo la rubia, atrapando su mano enguantada conduciéndolo hacia una habitación cercana, donde ya un botiquín que posiblemente costaba más que un hospital público lo esperaba para parar ese sangrado desagradable. – Solamente fue un golpe…Él se llevo la peor parte, le cortaste por encima de la ceja al golpear ese piercing…

—Neh…¿Qué hacia aquí?— Pregunto al momento en que sentía el suave algodón pasar por su piel y limpiar los rastros de sangre.

—Nada…—La vio vacilar, sus ojos no le miraban. Atrapándola con delicadeza del mentón, la obligo a mirarle, aparento tranquilidad al verla tragar pesadamente.

Por más que su cuerpo dijera lo contrario, ella aun tenía una mirada de niña que era fácil de leer a la hora de adivinar sus pensamientos.

—Muñeca…Te conviene decirme la verdad, sino me quieres ver molesto…—Guiño su ojo con una sonrisa ladeada que hicieron que las pupilas de Lola se dilataran por un momento— Sabes cómo me pongo cuando ese idiota se cruza en mi camino.

La actriz vacilo, antes posar sus ojos sobre los ojos incitadores de él.

—Él quería encontrarse con Tina…Por eso me pidió ayuda a mí. Ella no le contesta las llamadas, ni siquiera lo atendió cuando fue a su casa a buscarla...—Cierta decepción rodeaba su tono de voz al explicar aquello.

Bugs, no culpaba a Tina por dejar a un fracasado como Daffy. Ella era una mujer que rodeaba los sueños de muchos hombres, tanto por su físico como su personalidad. Tenía un cuerpo que quitaba la respiración, como también una personalidad de hombre que sabía muy bien lo que quería y cuando lo quería.

Era decidida y no le importaba mandar al diablo a cualquiera que le cayera mal o haga algo que no le gustaba. No le sorprendería, que se separaran de una buena vez. Todo el mundo era mucho mejor que ese idiota.

—Neh, no me sorprende…Después de todo jamás entendí que le vio a ese arrogante— Lola lo observo por unos minutos antes de correr su mirada levemente avergonzada hasta el dobladillo de su vestido que era apretado con nervios por sus uñas largas. —¿Qué sucede, muñeca?— pregunto dudoso al ver como ella masticaba su labio en énfasis.

—Bueno…ella…ella una vez…

—Continua— pidió atrapando el cuello blanquecino en sus labios. La rubia se estremeció bajo su tacto.

—Tina una vez me comento lo bueno que era él en la cama…—El cuerpo de su novio se tenso, y de inmediato su cuerpo vestido con elegancia se alejo de ella para mirarla con una mirada tan sombría que la hizo estremecer. —¡Digo! Quizás debió ser por eso que ella estuvo tanto tiempo con él. Siempre me comentaba lo bueno que es para complacer a una mujer…

Bugs, no lo podía creer lo que su novia le estaba comentando. Definitivamente, esa rubia era demasiado liberal y abierta de mente para conversar de esos temas. Conto mentalmente para no salir de esa habitación a golpear a ese sujeto por causar que su novia cruzara sus piernas involuntariamente para ocultar la excitación que le provocaba imaginar lo que su amiga una vez le comento.

—E inclusive una vez ella no pudo acompañarme de compras, porque él la había dejado completamente adolorida ante la fuerza que se lo hizo en su aniversario. – Si sus mejillas estuvieran rojas por otra cosa, él estaría encantado con ver aquella imagen tan adorable de ella mordisqueando su labio mientras sus mejillas parecían arder. Pero esa excitación no estaba siendo provocada por sus labios ni siquiera por sus manos o un recuerdo de él. Era provocada plenamente por el bueno para nada de Daffy Duck.

—Entonces… El loco ese, no es plenamente una masa de mala actitud y músculos…— comento sonando desinteresado cuando la verdad, lo único que quería en ese momento era cortarle el pene por hacer que su novia se caliente.

—Solo te estoy diciendo lo que Tina me comento. No es para que te enfades, después de todo…—Una húmeda lengua jugó con el ovulo de su oreja, haciéndolo sonreír con altanería y orgullo— Ella jamás se acostó con el famoso Bugs Bunny.

—Pocas tienen tu privilegio, primor— bromeo lamiendo aquellos labios pintados con labial. Ella dejo escapar una sonrisita traviesa antes de sentarse en su regazo cual niña buena.

—Entonces…Déjame utilizar ese privilegio, bombón— La pasión ardió entre ellos. Y a él no le importo tomarla sobre aquella cara mesa de roble que el dueño de casa tenía en esa habitación.

.

.

.

Su licor de zanahoria le sabio amargo cuando escucho las palabras dichas por su novia del otro lado de su celular.

—¿Hace cuando fuiste a su casa?

—Hace diez minutos, estoy llamándola a su celular pero no contesta. ¡Y déjame decirte que su casa es un completo desastre, Bugs!— Su voz se quebró, mientras él adivinaba que había roto en un llanto desolado al no saber el paradero de su amiga.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de donde puede estar?

—¡No, cariño!¡E intentado localizarme en su trabajo, pero me dijeron que hoy no debía trabajar y que no la han visto!...Bugs, estoy preocupada.— casi grito un sollozo ahogado. –Su casa era un desastre, los vidrios rotos y las cerraduras reventadas.

Él apretó el aparato en su mano, amenazando con romperlo en dos si lo seguía apretando con aquella intensidad. Solo había una "x" en esa ecuación, y él ya la había descubierto desde el primer momento en él que su novia le relato el estado lamentable que tenía el departamento de su mejor amiga.

Si alguien sabia donde estaba Tina Russo, era ese sujeto. Luego de pedirle a su novia que mantuviera la calma, se subió a su deportivo gris para conducir por las vacías calles de la ciudad a oscuras. Era viernes por lo que los adolecentes ebrios y las personas que buscaban diversión, se veían luchando por una entrada a alguna disco o una confitería bailable.

Él cruzo todo aquello con indiferencia, su destino estaba puesto en el lugar más bravo de esa lujosa ciudad que vivían. Aquel barrió marginado cubierto de toda la escoria de esa ciudad. Observo a los lados, por detrás de los vidrios polarizados, la droga, la prostitución en conjunto con una vida peligrosa era lo único que decoraban esas calles.

Ahora, observando cómo inclusive niños que no pasaban los diez años observaban su auto con profunda atención, no cambiaría su lujoso barrio privado por nada. Su mirada azulada se poso sobre aquella maltratada cancha de baloncesto, y sus labios se alzaron en una sonrisa fresca: Ahí estaba quien buscaba.

Cubierto de sujetos de vestimenta similar a él y con un oscuro rap sonando de unos parlantes cercanos. Él descansaba sobre una banca de concreto, mientras que a su alrededor muchos sujetos bebían y fumaban sin control riendo entre gruñidos.

Cuando él detuvo su vehículo, inmediatamente los rostros de esos tipos y él, se giraron hacia su ubicación para observarlo con una mirada arisca. Avanzo hacia ellos, sin dejar aquella postura elegante y calma permanente que lo acompañaron desde siempre, ignorando complementa mente como unos de ellos hizo amagues para sacar una pistola pero una mirada de Daffy basto para que detuviera el trayecto de su mano.

Una risa ronca salió de su garganta, mientras meneaba de lado a lado un bate con púas que uno de los tipos le había alcanzado.

—¡Vaya!¡Pero mira quien tenemos aquí!— Su voz sonaba pesada, pero aquel tono de voz al pisarse la lengua y pronunciar la "s" con entusiasmo, le resultaban gracioso al de cabello plateado. —¿Qué sucedió, dientón?¿Reconsiderando mi oferta?—Bugs mostro una sonrisa ladeada, antes de parpadear levemente.

—No gracias. A diferencia de ti, fracasado, yo tengo una novia a quien darle mis besos. Aunque debo disculparme contigo por negarte ese placer— Una risa salió de la garganta de uno de esos sujetos, haciendo que aquel bate con púas fuera depositado sobre su rostro derribándolo en el suelo. La ira cubrió los ojos del de piel bronceada, al observarlo nuevamente acomodándose su camisa desabrochada.

—¡Chúpame la polla, orejón!— Le levanto el dedo del medio mientras daba unos pasos hacia él hasta estar a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

Los dos eran hombres formidables. De la misma altura, con físicos igual de ejercitados pero con la diferencia clara de sus características físicas. Dos ejemplares exactos de machos dominantes, que se gruñían mutuamente entre dientes, mientras se debatía una lucha por ver quién era el mejor.

—Eso quisieras, Duck. Pero lo siento, no eres mi tipo— Su sonrisa se desvaneció al recordar él porque estaba en ese lugar de mala vida, rodeado de pandilleros que estaban esperando solamente una orden por parte del de cabello azabache, para cortarle la cabeza y ocultar su cuerpo bajo un puente.— Escucha, doc. He venido aquí por Tina, y lo sabes, por eso te recomiendo que me la entregues por las buenas o dentro de dos segundos la policía te tendrá entre rejas a ti y a tu grupito de niños malos— bromeo a pesar de que su mirada era seria.

Por primera vez en su presencia, Daffy mostró total desconcierto y sorpresa al escucharlo decir aquello. La preocupación cubrió su semblante, y Bugs tuvo que pestañar dos veces para darse cuenta que no era un sueño. El terrible y altanero, Daffy Duck, mostraba preocupación por alguien que no era él.

—¿Qué le sucedió a Tina?— pregunto con un tono de voz, que no sonaba como la de él.

—Lola la fue a ver hace un rato. Y encontró su casa destrozada pero ella no estaba allí. Quiero que me digas donde demonios la tienes.

—¡Yo no la he visto desde hace días!¡¿Porque crees que yo le hice algo?!— El enojo mezclado con la preocupación hicieron que su rostro se ensombrecieran. Luego de unos momentos en silencio, sus parpados se abrieron con rudeza, al momento en que dejaba ver completo espanto, se giro hacia su grupo de amigos gritando con voz autoritaria—¡Porky ven aquí!— Al instante un pequeño muchacho regordete se acerco a él haciendo a un lado una boina oscura que cubría su cabeza— Quiero que busques mi motocicleta, dile al gato ese que junte a los demás. ¡Ese jodido cabrón me las va a pagar caro esta vez!— Se giro por un momento hacia él fulminándolo con la mirada antes de atraparlo con rudeza de su corbata y atraerlo hacia él.— ¡Mueve el culo, orejón!¡Quiero que hagas andar esa chatarra que tienes!

Bugs alzo una ceja curioso— ¿Y quien dijo que te llevaría, doc?

—¡Mi bota en tu trasero, lo dijo!¡Por lo que mueve el culo, Tina puedo estar en peligro!— gruño arrastrándolo hacia su vehículo. Durante el camino él solamente le dijo que lo condujera hacia la casa de Tina, para luego guardar silencio y observar por la ventana la ciudad iluminada por los faroles. Se notaba serio, he inclusive aquella permanente sonrisa orgullosa había desaparecido para ser remplazada por una mueca malhumorada.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Tina, él simplemente le dio una mirada desde afuera, antes de ordenarle que lo condujeran hacia una ubicación que él desconocía. Él simplemente comandaba con su dedo hacia donde.

—¡Hijos de puta!...¡Cuando los atrape los voy a pisotear como unas cucarachas!

—¿Tienes alguna idea de quienes fueron, doc?— hablo despreocupadamente, mordiendo una zanahoria que tenía guardada siempre en la guantera. Él lo observo algo desorientado al verlo masticar aquel vegetal pero lo ignoro para chasquear su lengua molesta.

—¡Un idiota que se ha convertido en un problema mayor!— gruño contra sus manos que se frotaban con fuerza contra su rostro— Si algo le llega a pasar a Tina, juro que los asesinare— Bugs guardo silencio, no por temor a decir algo, sino por sorpresa.

¡Por favor! Era un hecho histórico, que él.¡Él! El egocéntrico Daffy Duck, se preocupara por alguien que no fuera el mismo. Sin duda debía amar mucho a Tina como para mostrar esa faceta frente a él, su rival jurado.

—La amas…¿No es así, doc?— Sus ojos firmes se posaron sobre él, antes apretar sus labios pronunciados con rudeza.

—¿Y a ti que te interesa, conejo? —guardo unos segundos en silencio antes de susurrar levemente—Ella se ha convertido en una persona muy importante para mí. He inclusive me atrevería a decir, que la he llegado a querer más que a mí mismo…—Una sonrisa algo melancólica cubrió sus labios antes de que su pesada mirada se posara sobre la calle solitaria que recorrían— Después de todo…¿Quién podría a mostrar alguna clase de cariño, por alguien como yo?¿O siquiera mostrar compasión?

¿Compasión?. Sin duda, él estaba tratando de descifrar lo que quería decir aquello. Pero el grave "detente", que le dijo él, lo hizo detener el vehículo para posar sus ojos sobre aquel edificio abandonado cubierto de grafitis y suciedad.

—Parece un refugio de drogadictos— bromeo masticando nuevamente una zanahoria, él hombre a su lado, simplemente rio entre dientes antes de comenzar a buscar entre sus ropas algo.

—Seguramente lo es— le comento sonriendo ladeadamente, antes de depositar un arma en su regazo. Al instante, él levanto una ceja confundido, el de cabellos oscuros le guiño un ojo levemente antes sacar un arma similar de su cadera— Pasara unos minutos para que Sly y Porky, lleguen con los demás, por lo que espera aquí mientras tanto.

Bugs no pudo evitar mostrar una sorpresa autentica— ¿Acaso piensas ir ahí adentro solo?— Daffy simplemente detuvo la puerta a medio abrir para asentir rápidamente sin dudar ni un momentos.— Iré contigo. Tina es mi amiga también…— Una mueca de molestia fue regalada para él, antes de que el de cabellos oscuros rodara los ojos con fastidio y saliera del vehículo completamente.

—¡Esta bien!. Pero cierra la boca, esto no es un juego, dientón— Los dos entraron a ese lugar, en donde las ratas y un suave goteo le dieron la bienvenida. Daffy camino con firmeza, pisando con cuidado cuando había alguna tabla foja o algún escombro peligroso, parecía conocer a la perfección el camino, o eso demostraba sus pisadas seguras.

Subieron unas escaleras y una música suave se comenzó a escuchar a lo lejos, justo al final del pasillo donde una puerta gastada revelaba luz por debajo de ella. Bugs observo como Daffy mostrar un presente ceño fruncido, mientras avanzaba a grandes zanjadas hacia la puerta y le pegaba una certera patada que casi la parte en dos. Con la confianza que lo caracterizaba se introdujo en su interior, ignorando con facilidad los ojos curiosos que se posaban sobre ellos, mientras el silencio los cubrió al momento en que ambos pisaron la entrada. El de cabellos color plata lo siguió de cerca, aparentando calma, pero aquellas armas que mostraban esos sujetos, le hizo creer que esa pistola que tenia no sería suficiente para salir con vida, sin embargo, se mantuvo calmado. La calma, era una de las virtudes que jamás lo abandonarían.

—¡Marvin!¡Muéstrate!—Exigió deteniéndose en seco en el centro de ese inmenso salón, mirando hacia sus lados con rudeza. Una voz a lo lejos ocasiono que los dos posaran sus ojos sobre el hombre que se acercaba hacia ellos.

Bugs, lo analizo con atención. Era más pequeños que ellos, fácilmente ellos le podían sacar una o dos cabezas de alto. Era delgado, y su cabeza era cubierta por un casco oscuro de motocicleta que únicamente dejaba mostrar dos oscuros ojos que observaban al hombre a su lado con un sentimiento que no pudo identificar a la perfección. En un pestañeo, Daffy atrapo el cuello de aquella camiseta sin mangas que revelaban dos brazos levemente tonificados. Docenas de armas se posaron sobre la cabeza del morocho a su lado haciéndolo tensar.

—¿Te gusto el regalito que le hicimos a tu novia, Dodgers?— Los dientes del morocho chillaron con fuerza ante el apretón fuerte.

—¡Dime donde la tienes, o juro que te matare aquí mismo, cabrón!— Una sonrisa ladeada, se dejo ver en aquel rostro cubierto. Mientras que esos dos ojos dejaban ver una confianza altanera.

—Si tú me matas mis secuaces te harán un colador. Por lo que piensa bien lo que haces, Dodgers— Daffy trago con dificultad, apretando más entre sus manos su chaqueta. Observo levemente de reojo hacías las armas que lo apuntaban, estaba perdido. Fue un tonto al venir aquí sin los demás.

—Mmm…Creo que no querrán hacer eso, doc— Hablo Bugs a su lado, masticando suavemente una zanahoria, mientras observaba a los demás con una sonrisa ladeada. Se acerco hacia él, hasta estar a pocos centímetros de ambos.— Escuchen todo. Si ustedes disparan, no se me va a complicar nada romperle el cráneo a su jefe de un tiro—soltó apoyando aquella arma entre los ojos del hombre, mientras observaba a su alrededor con una confianza propia de sí mismo. – Por lo que…o bajan las armas ahora, o el enano muere— Rio al notar como lentamente muchos bajaban sus armas para observar con duda a su líder.

Daffy lo observaba por unos minutos, sorprendido, antes de que aquel ceño fruncido nuevamente se posara sobre su rostro tosco.

—¡Dime donde esta Tina!— Marvin, por un segundo poso su mirada en sus ojos haciendo que el morocho se tensara. Había algo que el de cabello plateada no pudo lograr identificar. Un sentimiento oculto se posaba en esas cuencas oscuras, que el morocho no quiso corresponder.

—¿Es verdad?— la pregunta salió de los labios de aquel pequeño hombre, ocasionando que el morocho dibujara una mueca amarga en su rostro, como si no quisiera recordar un hecho molesto. El agarre se aflojo y Daffy lo observo por unos momentos con una fría mascara de indiferencia.

—Sí. Lo nuestro fue un error, y ya deberías de haber caído en la realidad, Marvin— Lo soltó con fuerza ocasionando que el hombre callera con brusquedad sobre el suelo. Daffy desfundo el arma que descansaba en su cadera apuntándolo con fría firmeza— Ahora dime donde tienes a Tina…—El hombre simplemente bajo su mirada al suelo, levantándose con ayuda de dos compañeros que habían llegado a su lado.

—Ella no estaba en su casa, cuando hicimos eso. Por lo que puedes estar tranquilo…— Algo en Daffy se tranquilizo al escucharlo decir aquello. El hombre frente a él estaba siendo sincero, lo notaba en sus ojos.

Se dio la vuelta para caminar nuevamente hacia la salida, Bugs simplemente decidió seguirlo en silencio.

—Que este incidente no se vuelva a suceder, sino quieres que te reviente la cabeza de un tiro…—Giro su rostro un poco para observar al hombre más pequeño sobre su hombre— Lo que tuvimos tu y yo, ya termino. ¡Entiéndelo!. Deja de pensar que hay una posibilidad de que vuelva contigo, porque no las hay, Marvin. Por lo que cuida un poco tu poca dignidad y sigue adelante, pero sin mi ¿Has entendido?—Bugs abrió sus ojos sorprendido ante aquella amenaza. ¿Acaso Daffy había salido alguna vez con ese sujeto?

—Entiendo…Sin embargo, si alguna vez decides volver al pasado no dudes que yo aquí estaré, Dodgers— El morocho simplemente salió de ese lugar con la frente en alto. Bugs no estaba seguro si lo había escuchado o no, pero al juzgar en como Daffy apretaba sus labios en una mueca extraña, si lo había escuchado.

Una vez nuevamente en su auto, él se permitió respirar suavemente al no tener una docena de pistola dispuesto a hacerlo colador. Observo de reojo como el de piel apiñonada, posaba su mirada sobre el suelo, pensativo.

—¿Recordando momentos agradables, Duck?— pregunto sonriendo ladeadamente, al verlo regresar a la normalidad y obteniendo un ceño fruncido por parte del morocho.

—¿Qué te interesa, orejón?— Bugs simplemente sonrió antes de buscar entre sus ropas un cigarro, necesitaba uno para relajarse. Tanteo su cajetilla en su bolsillo derecho, al instante en que la saco de su bolsillo la mano del otro hombre se alzo hacia él haciendo claro énfasis en lo que quera al mover sus dedos un poco.

El de ojos azules observo sus movimientos con atención, al verlo sacar el encendedor del vehículo y prender el cigarro en una calada ruidosa.

—Pásame tu teléfono— Pidió secamente soltando en un soplo el humo del vicio.

—No me lo robaras…¿Verdad?— rio al ver la expresión ofendida que le regalo.

—¡Claro que no!— Gruño sonoramente, mientras observaba con atención la contraseña que él colocaba para desbloquearlo. Una vez en sus manos, tecleo un número que parecía saberlo de memoria.

Bugs lo observaba en silencio, había cerrado sus ojos mientras que una mueca extraña rodeaba su semblante. No debía ser un genio, para adivinar a quien estaba llamando. Un suave "Hola" se escucho del otro lado haciendo que por leves momentos Daffy contuviera la respiración.

—Hola Tina…—Su tono de voz era bajo, como la de un niño abandonado que por fin conocía a su padre. No obtuvo respuesta por unos segundos, hasta que la voz nuevamente se volvió a escuchar del otro lado.

_—¿Daffy?...¿Qué haces con el celular de Bugs?—_ El de ojos azules simplemente se mantuvo en silencio simulando no escuchar la conversación, aunque al juzgar por lo cercano que estaban en su vehículo podía escuchar cada detalle de ella.

—Eso no tiene importancia…Lo que quiero saber es…¿Estás bien?— La preocupación era genuina en su voz, no la fingía y eso la mujer lo notó. La mujer soltó un suspiro sonoro antes de comenzar a hablar.

—_Si, Daffy. Estoy bien. La razón por la cual no atendía el celular es porque sabía que eran Lola o tú…_—Él guardo silencio bajando un poco los parpados al escuchar aquello— _Quiero tomarme un tiempo Daffy…Quiero pensar las cosas con calma, para por fin aclarar mis sentimientos. Deseo serte sincera…¿Entiendes?_— Guardo silencio, mientras apretaba sus labios con fuerza reprimiendo un gruñido— _Me tome unas vacaciones de mi trabajo, vine a visitar a mi hermano y a ver a mis sobrinos. Tengo toda una vida por delante Daffy…tenemos toda una vida por delante_— se corrigió suavemente.

—Pero…podríamos hablar las cosas si quieres. Puedo cambiar, Tina. Lo haría por ti— Hablo roncamente sin disimular su ansiedad.

_—¡No quiero que cambies Daffy!_— le dijo rápidamente ella seria— _Eres una persona que a pesar de tu estupidez, te ganas el cariño de los demás. No quiero que cambies por mí, porque yo no puedo cambiar por ti…_— Otro suspiro salió del otro lado de la línea, mientras Daffy simplemente mostraba una mueca amarga— _No podemos seguir con esto, Daffy. Es dañino, nos hace daño a ambos, y lo sabes. Tenemos mucho por lo cual vivir, y si nos quedamos en este punto ninguno de los dos va a salir sano de esta relación…_

Las manos de él aferraron el celular en su mano con fuerza, antes de que una sonrisa suave curvara sus labios un poco.

—Entiendo. Pero…¿Podrías prometerme algo?— El silencio del otro lado le dieron una afirmativa clara— No me veas como ese ex al que no quieres ni siquiera dirigirle el saludo, por favor. Eso no lo soportaría nunca. Obsérvame como el amigo que siempre estará allí para ti, podría vivir siempre como tú amigo, pero jamás como un desconocido…Te lo ruego, Tina. Hemos pasado muchas cosas como para que simplemente me mandes al anonimato…— Una sonrisa hicieron que aquellas palabras tan cargadas de sentimientos fueran disfrazada de una broma dulce.

—_Eso jamás, mi amor. Y tú por favor no me veas como la puta que una vez te follaste, sino como la única mujer que te pudo tener atrapado de las pelotas sin que berrincharas como un niño rebelde_— Una risa suave salió de la garganta de Daffy al escucharla decir aquello. Esa mujer, sin duda era un caso singular, jamás la vería como una ex cualquiera.

—Prometo llevarte a tomar unas cervezas cuando vuelvas de ver a tu hermano— Dijo sin que la sonrisa se borrara de su rostro.

—_Tendré que pagar yo…¿Verdad?_— Una risa lunática salió de entre los labios del hombre antes de mostrar una dentadura pulcra.

—Naturalmente, primor— Rio al escucharla bufar algo molesta— Cuídate mucho, Tina— Se despidió suavemente sintiendo sus manos temblar.

—_Tú también, Daffy_— Con eso, él bajo su celular a su regazo y observo la llamada finalizada. Tardo unos minutos en reconocer nuevamente la presencia de Bugs, y entregarle el aparato de mala gana.

—¿Estás bien, doc?— La pregunta por parte del de ojos azules, hicieron que por levemente momentos una sonrisa saliera de sus labio sin su consentimiento.

—Si, dientón. Ahora que te parece si olvidamos el pasado y me invitas a beber algo. Es sábado, por lo que mi sed aumenta a esta hora del día— Bromeo tratando inútilmente de olvidar la amarga conversación que había tenido con la mujer.

—Seguro, mientras que no quieras hacerme pasar por Tina. Para aliviar tu corazón herido, gustoso iré— Contesto de regreso ganándose un ceño fruncido que le hicieron sonreír.

—Lo lamento, dientón. Pero a mí me gustan los de cabello oscuro. No eres mi tipo, aunque sé que posiblemente más tarde te pegues un tiro por mi rechazo, invítame primero un trago.

Él fingió un llanto femenino que ocasiono que Daffy rodara los ojos molesto ante su teatrito— ¿Por qué eres tan cruel?— dijo con fingida voz femenina, haciendo que una sonrisa leve se posara sobre sus labios generosos.

—Porque no quiero que me contagies alguna enfermedad— Este era el Daffy que conocía, gruñón, bromista, sarcástico y sobre todo egocéntrico.

Cuando llegaron a un bar cercano, las copas fueron compartidas con bromas similares que por leves momentos arañaban aquella rivalidad propia que se tenían ambos. Solo una vez, habían salido juntos a tomar algo y en esa cita sus novias habían organizado la cita en su totalidad, pero debido a los roces que habían tenido entre ellos terminaron todos golpeados y siendo expulsados por los dueños de los locales donde iban, y con un par de chicas que los querían asesinar por haberlas hecho pasar la peor vergüenza de sus vidas.

Él licor de zanahorias paso por su garganta antes de que la pregunta saliera de su garganta antes de poder pensarla con frialdad.

—Asique…¿Saliste con ese muchacho, Marvin?¿No es así?— Daffy dejo de observar aquel escenario pequeño donde un Jazz era interpretado por una banda improvisada, para observarlo a él con una ceja en alto. Luego de unos momentos asintió con una actitud indiferente.

—Salí con Marvin, dos años...tal vez fueron tres, sencillamente no estoy muy seguro que estaba pensando cuando salía con él— Bugs lo escuchaba atentamente con una calma profunda.

—No lo tomes como un cumplido, pero siempre estuve seguro de que te gustaban las mujeres. Después de todo…

—Me gustan las mujeres, como también alguna clases de hombres— confesó, sin vergüenza alguna mientras una sonrisa ladeada aparecía en sus labios— A diferencia de ti, que estoy cien por ciento seguro que todavía eres un homosexual que todavía no ha salido del closet. Soy bisexual, orejón.— Aquella confesión lo dejo sorprendido, y no se permitió ocultar su sorpresa.

Daffy observo la botella de cerveza que descansaba sobre la mesa, antes de mostrar una mirada pensativa.

—Mi padre siempre fue un hombre recto. Me educo para que sea un hombre con cultura desde muy temprana edad los teatros al igual que las operas estuvieron presentes en mi infancia en vez de canciones infantiles que poco tenían que ofrecerme.— Una sonrisa leve se dibujo en sus labios al recordar recuerdos felices del pasado— Mi abuela siempre estuvo en contra del futuro que mi padre tenía planeado para mí: Hacerme un hombre de negocios. Ella quería que estudiara teatro, o me dedicara a algo referido con el arte. Sin embargo, él nunca la escucho ni a ella ni a mí. Fue cuando tenía diecisiete que ella murió. Estuve cinco años encargándome de la empresa de mi padre, trabajando con él a su lado, era sin duda talentoso para engañar y obtener contratos de millones de dólares…después de todo había aprendido del mejor, él. Pero un día me canse de todo…Me fui de la casa después de que discutimos. Deje su empresa y me escondí en esa zona de la ciudad. Jamás me encontró ahí, lo cual agradezco.

Bugs no sabía si Daffy le estaba contando aquello por mera cortesía, por establecer un tema de conversación o simplemente porque las copas ya ocasionaban que sus ojos se vieran cansados. Posiblemente por esto último, debido a que de un momento a otro lo vio apoyarse contra su hombro y soltar un sonoro ronquido de sus labios entreabiertos.

—¡Daff!— lo sacudió con rudeza, sin obtener respuesta—¡Daffy, despierta!— un ronquido lo hicieron rodar sus ojos. No tendría resultado.

Dejo un billete lo suficientemente grande como para pagar lo que ambos habían consumido, y con ayuda de un mesero lo cargo hacia su auto. Debía dejarlo en su casa, pero el tema era que no conocía donde era, por lo que decidió dirigirse a su mansión. No le haría daño dejarlo quedar allí por una noche. ¿Verdad?

Las noches aumentaron en número. Las salidas fluían entre ellos como los amigos rivales que se habían vuelto. Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, los rechazos a invitaciones ajenas se habían vuelto algo común en ambos. Tanto por parte de Daffy como por parte de Bugs.

Mientras que el morocho rechazaba las invitaciones a beber con su pandilla o a salir a tomar algo. Bugs, rechazaba tanto a su novia como a sus amigos, para pasar tiempo con el morocho. Ni siquiera le afecto que la rubia se cansara de sus rechazos y lo dejara por un actor que trabajaba con ella en una novela que trabajaban, o ni siquiera le intereso que ella tuviera la decencia de enviarle una invitación a su boda. Su plena atención estaba puesta en el morocho que día a día, se le hacía más normal encontrarlo en su casa recortado mirando televisión o pasar por su departamento después del trabajo y encontrarlo allí durmiendo o simplemente fumando un cigarro mientras una música clásica salía del caro equipo de música que tenía en una esquina de la sala.

En el tiempo en el que compartían, él había sido testigo de dos cosas. La cara que ponía Daffy cada vez que se molestaba o se avergonzada, era adorable. Y otra cosa era, que él era completamente talentoso. Su abuela había visto sin duda, aquel diamante en bruto entre todo el carbón.

No se sorprendería si Daffy decidiera dedicarse al tema de la actuación o alguna clase de ese estilo y sea brutalmente exitoso. Tenía talentos asombrosos.

Con el tiempo trascurrido, se había dado cuenta de dos cosas más. La primera era que su mente no podía dejar de pensar en ningún momento otra cosa que no fuera él, y la segunda, era que había caído. Tal como una vez una inteligente Tina había quedado capturada, él también lo había hecho. Ahora entendía a la mujer el porqué había dejado todo de lado por quedarse al lado de Daffy, era una persona grandiosa, que con pequeños detalles y aquella personalidad tan característica encantaba.

* * *

**_Ya sabe, es su decisión si lo continuo o simplemente lo dejo como un one-shot ranking t! :)_**

**_Por lo que no olvides comentar! :D_**

**_Gracias por leer! :) _**


	2. Chapter 2

**No se dan una idea, de lo feliz que soy en este momento, al ver que esta historia fue bien recibida a pesar de que soy una completa novata en escribir sobre esta seria, así como de una pareja homo. Gracias, en verdad. :)**

**La verdad, yo pensaba que publicaría el primer capitulo, para después dejarla simplemente como un One-shot. Pero al dejarme esos comentario tan hermosos, me dio la emocion necesaria para continuarla! :D**

**¡Lamento muchísimo la tardanza! Y este capitulo va plenamente dedicado a "BouNigt" que actualizo "Aprendiendo a volar" con dos capítulos seguidos! *w***

**Y gracias, nuevamente a todos aquellos que decidieron darle una oportunidad :)**

* * *

**Aclaración:****Looney Tunes es propiedad de la compañía Warner Bros. Para lo único que utilizo sus personajes es para una entretenimiento literario sin ánimos de lucro. Esta historia esta hecha por una fan para fans, por lo que disfrute.**

**Advertencia:**** Este fic, tiene una temática a la homosexualidad, es decir chico por chico. Si no te agrada, abstente de leer por favor!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Un bajo de jazz combinado con una guitarra suave, decoraban esa habitación cubierta de humo del cigarro de tabaco que se había preparado hace momentos. Le encantaba sentir el gusto fuerte y no industrializado de la planta. Sus ojos algo rojizos por la reciente siesta que había tenido se posaron sobre el equipo de música que dejaba salir piropos acompañados por una voz ronca cargada de años y posiblemente alguna que otra cosa más, hacia una mujer imaginaria. Despeino aun más sus alborotados cabellos color carbón, mientras sentía la tenue brisa mañanera entrar por la ventana abierta y golpear la piel expuesta de su torso bien formado.

Sus oscuros ojos color petroleo se posaron sobre la ciudad cubierta por una niebla húmeda, cruzando sus tonificados brazos sobre su pecho, hizo bailar el cigarro armado entre sus labios. ¿Hacia cuanto que estaba viviendo en ese barrio?. Posiblemente, ya se han cumplido tres años, desde que se perdió en el anonimato.

Las vidas en las calles nunca se representaron de una manera fácil, y más para él que tuvo que vivir en carne propia aquello cuando huyo del ala de protección que le brindaba su padre. Por leves momentos su mirada se poso en el reflejo que le daba esa ventana que tenia empañada sus puntas. Su rostro de niño mimado había desaparecido, para ser remplazado por el de un hombre con una mueca molesta en su rostro todo el tiempo, alguien con el cual no debía meterse si estaba en sus cabales más cuerdos. Y posiblemente esto último era cierto, Daffy reconocía que tenía un carácter horrible y explosivo cuando se encabronaba, o mejor dicho, todo el tiempo.

El celular sonó, perdido entre el montón de bolsillos de su jean negros, no necesitaba ver el nombre para saber quién era. Reconocía esa insistencia

—Porky.— dijo en modo de saludo mientras lanzaba el vicio encendido hacia afuera importándole poco que alguien pasara por allí justo en ese momento, ese no era su problema.—¿Qué pasa gordito?— pregunto en tono de broma mientras se encaminaba hacia su equipo y lo apagaba secamente.

—Daffy…Di-dime que no t-te o-olvidaste que d-día es hoy— Daffy dejo una barra de chocolate que estaba a punto de darle un mordisco cuando escucho aquello. Su expresión por leves momentos se deformo a una más nostálgica al escuchar aquello.

—Claro que no, gordinflón— Tardo unos minutos en contestar nuevamente, antes de observar el reloj en forma de pato que había sobre la puerta— Iré dentro de quince minutos, antes me daré una ducha. Ella no me puede ver de esta manera…—Una leve sonrisa se dibujo sobre los labios del otro hombre al escucharlo decir eso.

—Cómprale lirios…s-sabes que los ama – Daffy simplemente soltó un monosílabo entre dientes antes de despedirse con un leve "_Nos vemos después, gordo_".

Ahora recordaba porque la noche pasada se había ahogado con wisky barato y tequila, antes de quedarse inconsciente sobre su sofá, con aquel viejo grupo música sonando a todo volumen en su estéreo.

Se baño únicamente con agua fría, lavo su cabello dos veces mientras rasuraba lisamente las partes en donde el exceso de cabello nuevamente amenazaba con cubrir esos triviales que tenia dibujado a cada lado de su cabeza. Rebeldes mechones de cabello color carbón fueron prolijamente peinados hacia atrás de una manera elegante y pulcra. Se afeito, quitando esa oscura barba de tres días que comenzaba a hacerse notar sobre su piel bronceada. El traje de etiqueta, le apretaba un poco sus hombros, pero fuera de eso le quedaba igual que hace unos años, he inclusive se atrevió a decir que mejor. Cubrió sus mejillas y cuello con aquella intacta colonia que Tina le había regalado en su último cumpleaños.

Guardo dinero en su bolsillo antes de tomar sus llaves y caminar hacia la puerta, deteniéndose en seco, tanteo con la yema de sus dedos su nuez de Adán. Sonrió, sin malicia alguna, simplemente sonrió ante su estupidez: ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado?. Ella lo golpearía en la cabeza sino lo viera con ellas.

Se deshizo de aquella pesada cadena que cargaba, para en su lugar colocar un fino y pulcro collar de perlas que resaltaban en el tono oscuro de su piel.

Debía pasar a comprar lirios.

…..

La imagen de el temible Daffy Duck, saliendo de su departamento con traje de etiqueta y desaparecer por la calle con su motocicleta lo hicieron abrir sus parpaos levemente antes de seguirlo rápidamente. Demasiada grande fue su sorpresa, al verlo entrar a una florería y salir con un gran rapo de lirios que cargo en la parte trasera de su motocicleta pulcramente cubiertas para que nada matara o arruinara aquellas hermosas flores, él se subió nuevamente en su motocicleta ignorando aquel vehículo gris que lo seguía de cerca, concentrándose únicamente en la avenida frente a él y los autos que pasaba con agilidad a medida que avanzaba.

Bung sintió una pisca de molestia al pensar que el morocho había hecho todo eso por una mujer, sin embargo, rápidamente empujo ese sentimiento fuera de su cabeza, al pensar en que él no tenía ninguna excusa como para sentir aquello, no tenía derecho a nada con respecto a Daffy. Después de todo, simplemente eran amigos.

Deshizo su saco, quedándose únicamente con su camisa gris y aquel chaleco color plata que encendía su corbata a rayas. Había salido de su oficina y se dirigió al departamento del apiñonado como ya era natural.

Se había convertido en más que una simple salida de lo habitual, se había trasformado en una costumbre, una obsesión que no podía detener. Todos los días, debía ver ese ceño fruncido ser dirigido hacia él o en su buena suerte una broma pesada que lo sacaba de sus cabales a su antojo. Porque si algo tenia Daffy que sin duda le llamaba la atención, era aquella manera tan impropia de dirigirse a él. El morocho, no tenia respeto por nadie ni por nada, y eso se lo hacía notar a él cada dos segundos, cuando no le importaba mandarlo a la mierda, o hacerlo pagar todo.

Jamás nadie se había atrevido a tratarlo de esa manera tan irrespetuosa, ni siquiera Lola que prácticamente fue su novia por años, se había mostrado de esa manera tan altanera hacia él. O su socio Pepe, se dignaba a tratarlo con aquella falta de respeto, y eso que con los años de amistad prácticamente se podría decir que eran hermanos, amigos de toda la vida.

Sin duda, Daffy era un caso especial.

Sus ojos azules se dejaron ver en su totalidad al ver en donde se detenía el apiñonado. Leyó una, dos, tres, cuatro veces aquel cartel inmenso colocado entre rejas oscuras algo rustica debido a los años. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Daffy en ese lugar?. No era el tipo de lugar, en donde un tipo como él tan egocéntrico y egoísta pueda verse un pleno domingo a la mañana.

Lo siguió de cerca, con cuidado de que sus pasos no se escucharan, lo vio doblar en una hilera de tumbas hasta llegar a una un poco apartada, se notaba a cresares que habían importado mucho dinero en su lapida y cruz, una tumba poco común para una persona normal. Él lo observo de entre las sombras de un árbol de almendras.

Parado frente a esa tumba, vistiendo un traje de etiqueta, con un collar de perlas demasiado delicado para él, pero que a pesar de todo le quedaba jodidamente bien, en conjunto con un ramo de lirios que era sostenido con cierta torpeza y timidez, Daffy observaba la tumba con un silencio no muy normal en él.

Con el mayor de los cuidado, dejo el ramo de flores y se puso en cuclillas observando con firmeza el rostro que se mostraba en aquel marco enmarcado con roble. Cuando el de cabello plateado pensó que no iba a decir nada, la voz del morocho corto el sonido de la leve brisa fresca.

—Lamento no haber venido más temprano…Sé que te gustaba que todas las mañanas te vea alistarte para salir a tomar el té con tus amigas… —Trago suavemente antes de regalarle una suave sonrisa a la elegante dama que observaba con ojos amables al que le tomo la fotografía— Perdón por los pendientes, prometo que la próxima vez recordare sacármelos…Sabes…este último tiempo he estado bien. ¿Recuerdas a Porky?¿Ese gordito rechoncho que lo conocí en primer año de primaria, cuando sin querer lo empuje…digo, se cayó por la escalera de la escuela? Bueno, él por fin se consiguió una novia que lo soporte, por lo que últimamente no me ha jodido tanto con que me ponga a limpiar mi casa o que me levante temprano. Petunia es buena chica, algo idiota por enamorarse de Porky, pero buena para el rosadito, después de todo— Daffy hizo una pausa para limpiar unas hojas secas que estaban sobre ese pulcro azulejo negro que decoraba la tumba.— ¿Recuerdas que te hable de mi novia Tina? Resulta ser que ya no es mi novia, la deje…Aunque en este momento seguramente se debe estar cortando las venas porque el gran Daffy Duck, la dejo…—hablo egocéntricamente posando una mano sobre su pecho y cerrando sus ojos presumidamente.

—O debe estar emborrachándose y viviendo sus vacaciones al máximo, ahora que te boto— le dijo él saliendo de su escondite para posarse a su par observando como aquellos ojos ónix lo observaban con completa sorpresa.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí, orejón?!— prácticamente le grito, parándose firmemente para observarlo con completo odio.

—No es de tu incumbencia, Daff— dijo sin más, antes de pasar por al lado de él y observar con completa calma bien el rostro de aquella dama— Asique…Ella es tu…—incito a que él completara la frase mientras mordisqueaba una vez más aquella zanahoria que había comenzado hace unos minutos.

—No es de tu incumbencia, dientón. Lárgate— le dijo secamente, pero se cayó al ver como Bung con cuidado limpiaba un poco las hojas secas que había quedado estancadas en una esquina de la lapida. Con un pañuelo blanco sacado de su bolsillo, comenzó a limpiar el cristal que protegía aquella fotografía.

—¿Tu madre o tu abuela?— Pregunto, haciendo que Daffy dejara de mirar sus movimientos como un animal arisco, para posar su mirada ceñuda en él.

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué si esta dama es tu madre o tu abuela?— No debía ser un genio para adivinar aquello, el parecido con Daffy era brutal. Tanto la forma de la nariz como aquella característica chispa oscura que resaltaban entre aquella piel bronceadamente apiñonada. Si Daffy fuese mujer, seria idéntico a aquella dama que en esos momentos descansaba en aquel lugar.

—Mi abuela…—dijo en un susurro suave mientras volvía su atención a la tumba antes de morder su labio con rudeza y mirarlo a él. –Debo irme…no quiero estar aquel cuando él llegue…— Bung, iba a preguntar cuando una voz profunda ocasiono que el cuerpo del hombre frente a él se tensara con rudeza.

—¿Sheldon?— Daffy apretó sus labios con fuerza, contrajo la mandíbula en una mueca apretada. Mientras que sus puños se apretaban al punto en que palpitantes venas se dejaron ver en sus manos ante la fuerza contenida. Con lentitud él se giro hasta estar cara a cara con el hombre de traje que lo observaba de arriba abajo continuamente.

Bung, se mantuvo en silencio sintiendo la tensión en el ambiente, hasta que la voz firme que escondía temor se escucho salir de la garganta de Daffy.

—Padre…—Intento que sonara como un saludo, sin embargo, en un momento su voz sonó más sorprendida de la que debería.

El hombre peli rojo, tenía una vestimenta de clase al igual que un peinado hacia atrás que fácilmente te llevaba a deducir que no cualquier empleado lo llevaría. Una brillosa cresta de cabellos rojizos que ocultaban alguna que otra cana se ondeaba hacia atrás, mientras que un rostro de fracciones maduras pero rudimentarias enmarcaba una expresión de sorpresa al observar al morocho a su lado. Bung, lo observo de arriba abajo con disimulo; El tipo prácticamente les robaba tres cabeza a ambos como mínimo. Una espalda ancha y unas calludas manos, demostraban que él no había pasado toda su vida detrás de un escritorio rodeado de papeles. En cierta forma, el hombre era intimidante, pero no fue aquella presencia la que al de cabello ceniciento sorprendió, sino que fue aquella etiqueta colgada a un lado en su bolsillo lo que lo dejo boca abierta y con sus ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas. E inclusive, sintió como su zanahoria caía al piso al fijarse bien en ese logotipo que cargaba la tarjeta. No le quedaba duda de quién era la persona que tenía enfrente.

—Claudio…—susurro más para sí que para los demás. El hombre de pulcro traje blanco frente a él, era uno de los más temibles empresarios del país. He inclusive él con su calibre, intento hacer una estrategia de venta desde hace unos meses, pero el tipo se negaba a darle una entrevista. Su empresa era prácticamente la más poderosa del país y sus exteriores. A pesar de que el dueño de la misma, se negaba a aliarse con otras empresas para hacer crecer sus ganancias e ingresos.

A Bung no le sorprendió encontrase con la notificación de rechazo en su oficina todas las veces en la que lo había citado. El hombre, podía prácticamente comprarse el país y los países vecinos con su fortuna, no necesitaba de más empresas para hacer crecer la suya. Quitando ese hecho, no cavia en la idea que la palabra "_Padre_" saliera de los labios de ese pandillero al lado de él, y lo peor siendo dirigida hacia ese peli rojo que en estos momentos posaba su pesada mirada tanto en él como en el morocho a su lado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— No podía creer que ese tono fuera dirigido a esa poderosa figura. Nadie se atrevería a hablarle de esa manera sino fuera un suicida o un idiota, y conociendo a Daffy apostaba mil veces a la última opción.

Bung pudo notar como la nuez de Adán del hombre se movió en un trago sonoro, ante aquello él simplemente observo en silencio.

—Tú sabes muy bien el cariño que siempre le he tenido a tu abuela, hijo— Daffy apretó su mandíbula fuerte al escuchar la última palabra, Bung lo noto a pesar de su sorpresa.

—Ella no merece tus costosas flores— gruño por lo bajo entre dientes, sin despegar su mirada del sujeto frente a ellos.

—¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir con esta estúpida etapa, Sheldon?— Pregunto secamente, pasando por entre medio de ellos para dejar las flores con cuidado sobre la tumba y depositar de paso un tibio beso sobre la fotografía.

—¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?!— grito colérico dándose vuelta con rudeza para encarar al hombre de frente. El peli rojo simplemente se enderezo con firmeza observándolo desde su altura con una mirada desilusionada.

—Solo mírate, hijo—Lo señalo con arriba hacia debajo de manera desagradable— Ese peinado de rebelde, y esos aretes en tu oído. ¡Hijo, este no eres tú!— le señalo con rudeza, haciendo que el morocho alzara su rostro para observarlo con una mirada de desprecio.

—¿Y tú, como sabes que este no soy yo. Claudio?— le dijo contra su rostro con total altanería arrugo un poco su nariz frunciendo más su ceño— ¿En qué momento decidiste verme como un empresario que ocuparía tu lugar, para verme en lo que en realidad soy?¡Pues te tengo una noticia, hombre!¡Yo no deseo ser como tú!...Un hombre que prefiere mil veces trabajar, ha siquiera participar un poco de la vida de su hijo…o…ir al funeral de su mujer…¡De su propia mujer!— Resentimiento puro cubrió su voz, haciendo que el de ojos azules abriera sus ojos levemente, jamás lo había visto de esa manera, ni siquiera en el pasado cuando discutían mutuamente, ese resentimiento iba cargado con algo más…algo que él no supo identificar.

El respetable hombre, simplemente dejo mostrar una expresión perturbada como sorprendida. Nunca su hijo le había reclamado o sacado en cara aquel hecho, es más ni siquiera cuando decidió dejar su hogar lo hizo.

—Hijo…yo…

—No digas nada porque estoy seguro que no soportare golpearte…—Gruño bajando su mirada oscura hasta el suelo, antes de darle la espalda y comenzar a caminar hacia la dirección contraria— Solamente respeta un poco…en memoria de mi abuela…Su tumba y déjala descansar en paz, que demasiado tuvo que pasar con ambos – Con esas palabras tanto Bung y Claudio lo vieron caminar hacia la salida de aquel cementerio. El de cabellos color cenizas no dudo, en seguirlo frente a la atenta mirada del otro hombre.

—¡Espera!— escucho antes de que una pesada mano se posara sobre su costoso traje. Sus ojos azules analizaron al hombre con cuidado, dudando si debía dirigirle la palabra o salir en la búsqueda de Daffy.—Tú eres Bung Bunny…¿Me equivoco?— Él se enderezo firmemente, antes de asentir ladeando una sonrisa algo incomoda.

—En efecto, Doc— una risa algo pintoresca salió de los labios del hombre, antes de dirigirle una sonrisa simpática, que trato de llegar a sus ojos pero no lo logro.

— Eres mucho más joven de lo que imagine— señalo cruzando sus rudimentarios brazos sobre su pecho amplio— Cuando me enviaron la solicitud desde tu empresa, no tarde en negarla rotundamente. Un hombre que sabe de esto como yo, rápidamente tiende a interpretar que nadie a tan corta edad se hace rico de la noche a la mañana…Pero hace unos meses atrás te vi en televisión, cuando señalaban que tu novia y tú habían terminado. Fue ahí que tu rostro se me hacia vagamente conocido…No me llevo mucho tiempo recordar a tu padre, Alexander Bunny, un respetable hombre de clase como también de confianza— Un habano cubano fue a parar a los labios generosos del hombre, mientras le invitaba uno a Bung, que cortésmente negó con su cabeza. Un humo turbio salió de los orificio de su nariz y un poco fue soltado en un soplo ronco— Hijo…si todavía estas interesado en hablar…—Una tarjeta color vino tinto fue entregada a él con cuidado— Estaré dispuesto a escucharte…

Bung simplemente ladeada cubrió los labios de él mientras guardaba la tarjeta en su bolsillo y tendía su mano en forma de saludo. Ni siquiera sus guantes pudieron resistir la fuerza con la cual su mano fue estrechada— Nos vemos, viejo— hablo sin más recibiendo una risa como contestación.

Sin más se dispuso a caminar con cierta prisa hasta su auto. Necesitaba buscar a Daffy, esa conversación que presento, no era para nada una normal de padre e hijo. El motor rugió, al momento en que él aceleraba. La primera opción que se le cruzo por la mente fue el departamento, lo cual sin duda alguna lo alegro, al ver la motocicleta de él estacionada a un borde del cordón.

A medida que subía las escaleras la música fuerte, pesada, comenzaba a taladrar sus oídos de una manera dolorosa. Definitivamente, si ese no fuera un rock pesado y algo desafinado, siendo una ópera de las mejores o siquiera un calmado jazz no le molestaría pero esto era una protesta ruidosa hacia la sociedad y sus semejantes. Toco la puerta varias veces, antes de escuchar una ronca voz del otro lado de ella que apenas pudo oído a través de la música.

—¡Largo no quiero ver a nadie!— Él simplemente toco nuevamente la puerta con persistencia, dándole de paso una patada que seguramente le ha hecho daño a él al estar del otro lado apoyando su espalda. Un gruñido ronco se dejo escuchar antes de que las cerraduras del otro lado fueran abiertas— ¡Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que te largue, Porky!— grito contra su rostro, antes de abrir sus parpados y encontrarse con su rostro, dibujando una mueca molesta— Ah…eres tú…— Bung lo analizo por un momento antes de que él le diera la espalda, comenzando a caminar hacia el amplio sofá en su sala. Sus ojos rojizos y su voz más pesada que lo usual lo decían todo: Había estado llorando— Escucha, hoy no estoy de ánimos para salir o discutir contigo, por lo que lárgate, orejudo— Se desplomo sobre el sofá dándole la espalda, mientras él con total calma cruzo el lumbral y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Saco de su bolsillo una zanahoria, antes de caminar hacia su lugar con completa tranquilidad y sonreír pícaramente antes de hacerlo rodar sobre sí mismo hasta caer al suelo de narices, mientras él se sentaba cómodamente sobre el mueble con sus largas piernas cruzadas.

Atrapando el control remoto apago la música y prendió la televisión, como si fuera su casa. Cambiando los canales distraídamente, poso su mirada azulada en como el morocho se levantaba con su nariz rojiza por el golpe, para luego observarlo con una mirada que prácticamente lo estaba mandando al cementerio que hace minutos estaban.

—¿Qué pasa, doc?—Pregunto divertidamente, antes de sentir como sus manos atrapaban el cuello de su camisa y prácticamente lo expulsaban hacia el suelo lejos del sofá. Con una sonrisa superior el morocho se sentó nuevamente y desde su lugar le mostraba la lengua infantilmente.

—Fuera del mueble, Dientón. Yo llegue primero— Se coloco de rodillas mientras lo observaba retadoramente haciendo que el de ojos negros simplemente ampliara su sonrisa a la vez que su ceño se fruncía con determinación.

—¡Por supuesto, que sepas que esto es la guerra!—Grito antes de correr hacia él y prácticamente lanzarlo con sofá y todo hacia atrás centrándose en un forcejeo en donde el ruido de telas romperse y quejidos eran lo único que se escucho antes de que ambos quedaran respirando agitados en una posición realmente incomoda, pero que por alguna razón ellos simplemente no notaron.

—¡Gane!— rio contra su rostro el de ojos azules, mientras sus manos tenían atrapadas firmemente las de él impidiendo moverlas debido a la extraña llave implementada, recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido bajo y una mirada molesta por parte de aquellos ojos oscuros que solamente por ese momento dejaron de mostrar esa expresión entristecida.

—Eres despreciable…—murmuro entre dientes mientras intentaba inútilmente soltarse, su mirada bajo hacia su traje de etiqueta arrugando su ceño un poco más—¡Mira lo que hiciste Bugsy!¡Me debes un jodido traje, conejo!

—Y tú me debes una camisa nueva, Daff— dijo con calma contra su rostro. Haciendo que ambos guardaran silencio, al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus rostro. ¿En qué momento se habían acercado tanto?

Las piernas de Bung, se mantenían a cada lado de la cadera de Daffy, mientras que este podía sentir como el aliento cálido del morocho chocaba con suavidad contra su rostro, mientras que una tenue colonia masculina cubría sus fosas nasales, asiendo que las aletas de su nariz se amplificaran al aspirar con mayor fuerza. Era una situación de lo más comprometedora, pero por alguna extraña razón, se sentían a gusto con ella.

Los parpados de ambos se entrecerraron, a medida en que sentían como cada vez más sus alientos se entremezclaban entre ellos. Ni siquiera pudieron sentir cuando Bung lo había soltado y en cambio, había llevado sus manos hacia su rostro, mientras que Daffy llevaba las suya al suelo apretando con fuerza la yema de sus dedos en él.

Bung Bunny, a lo largo de su vida había besado muchas bocas. He inclusive se atrevía a confesar que en un par de ocasiones había besado en los labios a algún idiota luego de hacerle una travesura para después salir corriendo sin que lo atrapen, en su juventud. Y podía decir que los labios de Daffy eran complemente diferentes a cualquier otro que haya probado, incluyendo los dulces de Lola, no se podían comparar con aquel estremecimiento que corrió su espalda al sentir aquel gusto a chocolate y cigarro que cubrían los de él.

Pero definitivamente, jamás sintió esa emoción en su abdomen al notar como Daffy cerraba sus ojos, borrando su expresión de sorpresa, para luego corresponder el beso rodeando su torso con sus manos, temeroso.

Lo había besado. Y solamente tenía dos cosas para decir: La primera, era que los labios de Daffy eran un deleite, mejor que comer las más frescas zanahorias. Y a la segunda, era que Daffy era jodidamente bueno para besar.

* * *

**Contestare a todos por PM, pero sin embargo les agradecere infinitamente a:**

**C. Argos, BouNigt, Road-chan, 241LORM3RCUR1, LagrimasSolitarias, neko-chan, guest, sammyespinoza5, Akatsuki-cero, Miss All Sunday. **

**Por leer y comentar! :D...**

**Con respecto al capitulo, sé muy bien que Daffy del Show, jamas dejaria pasar la oportunidad de tener una fortuna y un puesto tal como ser el hijo de lo que Claudio representa, sin embargo, centrémonos en el Daffy antiguo aquel que no le importaba más que joder a los demás para su disfrute o con su locura. Sea cual sea el Daffy que nos centremos, siempre va a ver un aire rebelde que no le importa nada más que si mismo y pasarla bien. Ese es el Daffy que más me gusta a mi para este caso, por eso lamento mucho si se salio un poco de la tematica que se tiene en cuanto a la personalidad del "Pato luoco" jajaja xD**

**¡Gracias por leer! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes de que nada quiero agradecer a **** , KisekiDarck, 241LORM3RCUR1, BouNigt, Road-Chan, Akatsuki-Cero, LagrimasSolitarias, ScaleneCandy, Guest. Por sus comentarios tan hermosos. Comentarios como esos son los que me alientan a seguir con esta historia. :)**

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Otra cosa, que queria aclarar que luego de revisar el segundo capitulo me entere. Lamento muchisimo escribir el nombre "Bugs" Como "Bung", la verdad es que no me habia dado cuenta hasta despues de publicarlo. Lamento ese pequeño error, y espero no cometerlo nuevamente! :) jaja**

* * *

**Aclaración:**** Looney Tunes es propiedad de la compañía Warner Bros. Para lo único que utilizo sus personajes es para una entretenimiento literario sin ánimos de lucro. Esta historia esta hecha por una fan para fans, por lo que disfrute. **

**Advertencia:**** Este fic, tiene una temática a la homosexualidad, es decir chico por chico. Si no te agrada, abstente de leer por favor!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Este capitulo tiene un ranking "M". Por lo que queda bajo su responsabilidad leerlo. Usted ya ha sido avisado.**

* * *

Sus lenguas se entrelazaban entre ellas, no danzando, sino luchando. El demonio estaba latente sobre sus bocas, al intentar llevar el control de aquel beso sombrío, arrasando con su calor natural las bocas húmedas que rogaban por clemencia.

Era una competencia, ninguno de los dos quería dejarse vencer, eso lo notaba en los labios que atrapaban su lengua para masajearla levemente antes de succionarla con fuerza. A la vez que el filo de unos dientes atrapaba su labio inferior con lentitud, mientras una mirada oscurecida brillaba en su rostro.

Él jadeo contra sus labios, al observar aquellos ojos. Una sonrisa egocéntrica emergió en sus labios hinchados y algo rojizos al escucharlo jadear. Su traviesa mano derecha comenzó a curiosa por debajo de su camisa blanca que para este momento tenía varios botones reventados ante la anterior riña.

—Pareces agitado, Bugsy…— le dijo en un susurro únicamente escuchado por aquel programa aburrido que pasaban en televisión y él.

—Neh…Es curioso que lo digas, Daff. Tú te vez de la misma manera— Esperaba un insulto, o algo más para variar pero en cambio simplemente obtuvo una sonrisa ladeada, antes de que su otra mano, atrapara su corbata y lo atrajera hacia él.

Nuevamente sus labios se encontraron en una lucha por la dominación. Tanto el negro color del petróleo, como el más claro azul del mar, se enfrentaron mutuamente en una lucha no física sino espiritual. No quería dejarse derrotar tan fácil. Aquella rivalidad eterna aun se mantenía entre ellos a pesar del momento comprometedor.

Aquella camisa que Daffy cargaba quedo desvanecida en el suelo como si fuese simplemente un trapo molesto, y en cierta parte lo era para Bugs. Las pálidas manos del de ojos azules temblaban levemente al tocar esa piel bronceada, sin que esta fuera censurada por la tela, mientras sentía como unas manos torpes deshacían el nudo de su corbata tirándola a algún lugar. Aquella mano que recorría su columna vertebral se atrevió a bajar un poco más, hasta romper de un solo tirón los botones de la camisa, para que un pícaro dedos recorriera de arriba hacia abajo sus abdominales, mientras jugaba traviesamente con leves bellos casi invisibles, que se hacían notar en el borde del elástico de su bóxer blanco.

Soltaron un gemido simétrico al separar sus labios en busca de aire. Una fría mano fue a parar a su mejilla haciendo que abriera sus ojos atontado por acción tan generosa. El de ojos negros, simplemente sonrió ladeadamente antes apoyar su peso sobre sus codos y reincorporarse sin esfuerzo.

—Aquí no Bugsy. Aunque sé que estas tan ansioso por probar este cuerpo tan violable— Bugs simplemente sonrió ladeadamente antes de rodar los ojos ante ese ego latente— Vamos a mi cuarto…—dijo en forma de orden, sin importarle mucho su camisa en el suelo. Simplemente se dirigió hacia su habitación con unos perezosos pantalones de vestir que se ajustaba a su cadera como si hubiesen sido hechos, plenamente para que Bugs, a su espalda lo recorriera con la mirada.

Una señal por parte de él y ya se encontraba besando nuevamente esos labios exóticos. No lo negaba, hacia mucho que deseaba besarlo, no con esa lujuria y deseo latente que se estaba dando por esos momentos, pero al fin y al cabo lo estaba besando. El pensar en que alguien más había probado esos labios, le hacía estremecer levemente ante aquel sentimiento oscuro que se posaba sobre su mente.

Con Tina, simplemente, no causaba tanta molestia pensar que la castaña había estado con ese hombre. Simplemente porque era mujer, ella tenía algo que él jamás envidio: Un encanto femenino al igual que una hermosa actitud. Sin embargo, el pensar que Daffy tuvo un romance con ese hombre de nombre Marvin, hacia que una molestia naciera en la boca de su estomago por leves momentos.

No eran celos, él no era una persona celosa con sus antiguas parejas. Cuando le reclamaba a Lola que le prestara más atención a alguien más que a él, era por el simple hecho de ser un soberbio desde su nacimiento. ¡Por favor! Él era Bugs Bunny, no estaba en él escuchar como adulaban a alguien más estado él en la misma habitación.

Pero…a pesar de ello. Sabía muy bien que esa molestia, simplemente era envidia hacia ese sujeto con casco. Envidia, por notar que Daffy aun guardaba un toque de compasión por él, envidia, por ser alguien que conocía más al morocho que a él, envidia, por ser simplemente alguien participe de la vida de él.

Se estremeció bajo el tacto del de piel bronceada, cuando sintió como su mano comenzaba a tocar su miembro sobre la tela. Unos cálidos besos fueron puestos sobre su cuello mientras él sentía un perfume fuerte calar por su respiración. Era su colonia.

Su pantalón y ropa interior fue bajando a medida que esas manos lo guiaban por el recorrido de sus piernas, apretando de paso sus nalgas desnudas. De la misma manera él desabrocho aquel pantalón negro lanzándolo hacia un lugar de la habitación. Sus entrepiernas se rozaron entre ellas haciendo que el morocho arrugara su ceño a medida que soltaba un leve suspiro junto con él.

Esto ya había ido demasiado lejos, como para arrepentirse. Y por lo que él observo en sus ojos, Daffy tampoco debía detenerse. Con rapidez, sus manos despegaron ese bóxer "_Calvin Klein_" de su cuerpo. Se estaría mintiendo a sí mismo, si dijera que la imagen de Daffy desnudo no le dio un estremecimiento voraz en su zona baja. El maldito loco, tenía un cuerpo que muchos envidiarían, pero afortunadamente él no, debido a que fácilmente él podría prestarle su ropa quedándole perfectas. Sus abdómenes se pegaron al Daffy depositar un beso sobre su hombro, chocando así sus extremidades que se alzaban orgullosas como si quisieran hacerse notar la una a la otra.

Hasta sus propios cuerpos deseaban competir entre ellos. Rio entre dientes ante ese pensamiento, si habían dos personas completamente diferentes eran ellos dos, sin duda alguna.

Eran, blanco y negro, en toda su plenitud. Pero…¿Qué acaso el Ying y el Yang, no eran de esos colores también?

Soltó un gemido al sentir como una fría mano comenzaba a recorrer su miembro hinchado, tocando con lentitud su punta con la yema de su dedo pulgar, para bajar hacia sus testículos y apretarlo levemente entre sus dedos. Cerró sus ojos, mordiendo con fuerza aquellos labios generosos que dejaron soltar un quejido ante su acción.

Un pequeño recipiente fue entregado a él haciendo que alzara una ceja confundido. Daffy mostro una expresión seria antes de murmurar.

—Aunque nunca he sido yo el que deba usarlo, sé el dolor que se puede llegar a causar sino lo usas— Bugs, al instante pensó en Marvin y se regaño al instante. Claro que Daffy conocía de esas cosas, después de todo, él mismo había sido informado de la relación que el de cabellos negros mantuvo con Marvin, normalmente hacer lo mismo con otro hombre no era lo mismo que con una mujer. Debían tenerse ciertos cuidados que normalmente en una relación normal no se tenía.

El de cabellos cenicientos recorrió con lentitud ese abdomen bien marcado hasta llegar a aquella hombría que se alzaba orgullosa. Atrapándola entre sus dedos, sintió su calidez, su sangre caliente recorrerla en su totalidad mientras él la masajeaba de arriaba hacia abajo en un meneo que lo excitaba de igual manera al sentir como roncos gemidos comenzaban a salir de esos labios hinchados.

Una mordida en su cuello seguida de una lambida, cuando él con total delicadeza lubrico su dedo y lo paseo por entre los muslos tibios de Daffy. Un dedo, dos, tres, hasta que el de ojos color ónix le dio un asentimiento para que proseguirá. Era una sensación autentica, que estremecía su cuerpo al sentir como los músculos internos de su cuerpo apretaban sus dedos al él menearlos con lentitud en su interior.

Una embestida y Bugs sintió como su abdomen se estremecía ante aquella estreches. Gimieron a la par, continuando con esas caderas pegadas que con lentitud comenzaron a moverse. Adentro, afuera. En un vaivén que para él fue especial al escuchar como el de piel bronceada suspiraba al sentir sus tibias manos jugar con sus firmes pezones, pellizcándolos un poco antes de tantearlos con la yema de su dedo índice.

—Continua…No te detengas…—Escucho como su voz, un poco más ronca que lo usual, golpeaba contra aquella oscuridad que en esos momentos rodeaba su habitación. Ahora entendía porque Daffy acostumbraba a dormir hasta tarde teniendo alrededor de esa ventana esas oscuras cortinas que no permitían que ningún rayo de sol violara aquella oscuridad latente. Por primera vez, desde que se conocieron, él no contesto hacia esa orden, con una respuesta ingeniosa, sino que simplemente la obedeció.

Él tampoco quería detenerse.

Sus muslos tonificados apretaron su cadera mientras una boca húmeda atrapaba sus pezones rosados, apretándolo entre el filo de sus dientes y aliviando el dolor con un leve masaje de su lengua. Una mano traviesa, atrapo su miembro haciéndolo gemir entre dientes mientras sentía como llegaba a su límite.

Era sorprendente sentir como se descargaba en su interior mientras luego de unos minutos en que tardo de recuperarse apoyando su frente en el hueco de su cuello, su mano sentía como aquella polla entre sus dedos comenzaba a hincharse un poco más y soltar el líquido caliente que cubrió los abdómenes de ambos.

La habitación olía a sexo, sudor y una tenue fragancia proveniente de sus colonias combinadas. Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo su colonia. Jamás en su vida, alguien le había causado esas emociones en él, tanto como para acabar apenas habían comenzado, he inclusive Lola con su figura de Diosa, de ninfa, había logrado que su pecho vibrara de esa manera tan descontrolada.

Una mano se poso en su cabeza, y unos toscos dedos le dedicaron una tenue caricia enredándose entre sus lacios cabellos grises. Evito el impulso de ronronear como un felino, ante aquella caricia tan suave. ¿Quién lo diría? Daffy, aunque tenía una apariencia tan tosca y una brusquedad tanto en palabras como en tacto, podía regalar una caricia tan suave que invitaba a rodar sus ojos de forma placentera.

—¿Cansado…Bugsy?...Sin duda…los años te cayeron mal…— le dijo con su respiración aun descontrolada, con un tono de broma que lo hicieron posar sus oscurecidos ojos azules sobre él.

—Daff, soy casi un dos años menor que tú…¿Recuerdas? El hecho de que tenga este color de cabello, es simplemente genética— Le dijo contra su rostro, sin salir de su interior todavía, sintiendo sus músculos internos aun vibrantes contra su miembro. Él le regalo una sonrisa ladeada antes de que aquella mano, que minutos antes acariciaba sus cabellos, atrajera su rostro hasta el punto en que sus narices se tocaron levemente.

—Debes estar jodidamente encabronado con esa genética…¿No es así?— pregunto sin poder evitar soltar una risa exagerada contra su rostro. Bugs arrugo su ceño antes de sonreír con sus parpados caídos.

—No tanto como tú, Daff— Al instante la risa el morocho se detuvo para ser remplazada por una expresión molesta. Elocuente como siempre, él tenía una repuesta clara para sus contestaciones.

—¿Sabes cuantos y cuantas venderían su alma al diablo por tener una noche este cuerpito, conejo?— No permitió que Bugs contestara— ¡Muchas y muchos, Bugsy! Y tú fuiste uno…—rio ladeadamente, con un egocentrismo propio de sí mismo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo…—Una ceja en alto por parte de él lo hizo quedar en silencio frunciendo el ceño con sus labios apretados.

—Estas aquí…¿No es así, orejón?— Por primera vez en su vida, alguien lo podía dejar sin palabras. Y esa persona no era nada más ni nada menos, que Daffy, el único en ese planeta que lograba sin esforzarse alterar sus nervios y mandar al carajo su eterna calma y cordura.

Se dedico plenamente a mirar sus ojos color carbón, él se estaba tomando esto como una broma. Una de muy mal gusto, pero se dedico a pensar que quizás, estaba paranoico, que él podía tener alguna clase de sentimientos en esto. Que su corazón latía contra su pecho, no por la excitación del momento, sino porque estaba con él.

Que su boca soltaba esos gemidos contra la suya, no porque gozaba porque sus manos lo tocaran o por sentir como él se movía en su interior, sino porque era él quien lo estaba haciendo. Que sus ojos color ónix, mostraban aquel brillo, porque se encontraban con sus azules, no porque él movía sus manos alrededor de su miembro.

Y que iluso e ignorante fue en ese momento.

.

.

.

—Monsieur Bunny, lo notó distraído. ¿Sucede algo?— Dejo de observar hacia el vacio, para posar su mirada azulada sobre aquella de color almendra. Frente a él estaba sentado bebiendo una generosa taza de café endulzado con miel, Pepe Le Pew. Era extraño no verlo con una copa de vino caro, considerando las costumbres del francés, y en vez de eso tener un pesado cargante de cafeína a un lado, mientras revisaba papeles cubiertos de palabras francesas.

—Para nada, Doc— disimulo una sonrisa mientras masticaba lentamente una zanahoria y posaba nuevamente su mirada sobre la computadora a un lado, centrando su atención en aquellos gráficos, y los comparaba con los números sobre unas hojas sobre su escritorio. Al parecer su repuesta no sonó convincente para el de cabello blanco y negro, debido a que su mirada seguía puesta en él.

—¡Oh, Monsieur Bunny! Usted no puede engañarme a mí. ¿Qué sucede? Lo notó decaído, y yo conozco esa mirada Monsieur— Bugs no quería tocar el tema de Penélope con él, demasiado le había costado que el francés fuese el mismo luego de su divorcio con la sensual francesa. Ella fue una de las razones por las cuales el hombre frente a él había llegado a él pidiendo trabajo lejos de su país. Necesitaba irse de ese país a toda costa, no por placer, sino por necesidad. Su corazón estaba muy roto luego de ese romance trágico, y era un verdadero milagro que Pepe estuviera allí frente a él y no al lado de la tumba de la abuela de Daffy.

Jamás supo lo que verdaderamente impuso al francés a dejar esa etapa autodestructiva a la cual se había sumergido, ni quien era la culpable de que aquel brillo de amor volviera a posarse sobre sus ojos almendrados. Pero Pepe volvía a tener esa mirada de enamorado nuevamente, ahora que lo miraba con atención.

—¿Quién es la afortunada, doc?— pregunto con una sonrisa ladeada dejando de lado aquellos papeles para observarlo con atención.

—Afortunado diría yo…—aquella corrección simplemente lo dejo sorprendido. No era que no conocía la sexualidad de Pepe, sin embargo jamás imagino que un hombre remplazaría a una mujer en la vida del enamorado. –Y no me cambie de tema…¿Acaso esa mirada tan confusa tiene algo que ver con Monsieur Duck?—¡¿Cómo condenadamente Pepe siempre lograba adivinar sus pensamientos?!

—Neh…Algo así…

—¿Tiene ansias de verlo, Monsieur Bunny?— La pregunta lo hizo posar sus ojos sobre él. Pepe era una de las pocas personas que conocía, que era tan abierto de mente como él. Para el francés, el amor era amor, sin forma física o distinciones de ningún tipo, por lo que no le sorprendió que tras semanas de visitar luego del trabajo a Daffy, el francés se diera cuenta incluso antes de él, sobre sus sentimientos hacia el morocho.

—Ni te lo imaginas, doc— sonrió ladeadamente mientras volvía su atención hacia sus papeles.

Ya había pasado casi dos semanas desde ese encuentro que tuvieron él y Daffy, nada había cambiado entre ellos. Las peleas, las bromas y rabietas mutuas, seguían presentes más firmes que nunca, pero ahora no era raro para ellos que de la nada se encontraran atrapados entre los brazos del otro, rodeados por un beso que calentaba la sangre y helaba nervios de forma abrumadora.

Pero algo no estaba bien en él. Estaba dejando mucho en esto, debido a que a diferencia de Daffy, él si lo sentía real. Sentía como su corazón vibraba contra su pecho, cuando el rebelde simplemente le regalaba una sonrisa sutil, o cuando distraídamente su mirada color carbón mostraba algo más que odio o molestia, eran en esas minúsculas ocasiones en que esa mirada se posaba en él tras una broma dicha o algún halago recibido las que más lo hacían temblar.

En sus encuentros sexuales, Daffy era distante, pero tan caliente y apasionado como nadie. Era distante porque nunca dedicaba palabras halagadoras o dulces como una vez Lola lo hacía, sino que solamente soltaba cortas ordenes y se dedicaba más a disfrutar que otra cosa. Y caliente y apasionado, porque jamás en su vida había estado con alguien que lo haga venir más de una vez. Era excitante, pero la razón arañaba su mente a cada segundo que pasaba a su lado luego del placer momentáneo.

_"__Nada de cosas de marica, Bugsy"_ Le había dicho unas noches atrás cuando él se quedo en su casa, luego de que sus caderas quedaran entumecidas ante el sexo salvaje que habían tenido.

Ese cabrón, era un jodido salvaje a la hora de tener sexo. Pero jamás se lo diría por obvias razones: Su ego más enorme que su departamento y su excesiva soberbia. No estaba acostumbrado a adular, él siempre era el adulado, eso nunca iba a cambiar para él.

A pesar de sus palabras tan indiferentes y toscas, él sospechaba que esas caricias que tiernamente Daffy se encargaba de depositar sobre su rostro, su cabello o su cuerpo luego de hacerlo y él quedara sobre su cuerpo agotado al igual que el morocho— pensando que estaba dormido— o aquella delicadeza suave que implementaba en su cuerpo cuando era él el que dominaba la situación. No eran cosas sin sentido carentes de cariño.

Apretó sus parpados con fuerza, estaba dejándose llevar. Estaba dejando más de lo que ganaría en una relación así, teniendo en cuenta que Daffy en contadas ocasiones le había dejado en claro que no se engañe con esto. Él no estaba dispuesto a dejar su libertad, por él. Solo era un juego, un leve entretenimiento que tenían mutuamente, sin embargo para Bugs era más que un entretenimiento.

Pero él era obstinado y tan terco como Daffy, le encantaba conseguir lo que quería. Siempre había sido así en su vida; Deseaba algo, lo tenía. Tarde o temprano, siempre todas las personas llegaban a sus pies rendidas ante su encanto y superioridad, pero el morocho era diferente. Para ese sujeto, solo existía una persona a quien rendirle respeto y esa persona era meramente el mismo. Por eso había puesto su atención en él.

Lo que nadie había podido nunca hacer, ni siquiera su propia familia, el de cabello color azabache lo había logrado sin darse cuenta: Hacerlo desear. Hacerlo estremecer en más de una manera, ya sea de placer o de ira, Daffy lo lograba y sin ni siquiera esforzarse un poco.

Su mano movió el pesado bolígrafo antes de dejarlo sobre su puesto a un lado de su escritorio. Sello depositado sobre su firma, su trabajo ya estaba hecho por hoy. Observo su caro Rolex, antes de abrir sus parpados levemente: Habían pasado horas desde que había tenido esa conversación con Pepe. Levanto su mirada para encontrarlo sonriendo a su celular ladeadamente, mientras una leve risita escapaba de entre sus labios tecleando con rapidez sobre sus teclas táctiles.

—Tranquilo campeón. No vaya a ser cosa que lo asustes— bromeo guardando los papeles en una carpeta para apretar un botón sobre su teléfono fijo—Muñeca, te dejare los papes aquí sobre el escritorio. Ven a retirarlos cuando puedas…— Al instante la voz de su asistente se dejo escuchar claramente.

—_Como diga señor Bunny. ¿Necesitan algo más?_

—Por mi está bien, ya me retiro. ¿Tú quieres algo, doc?— pregunto amablemente hacia el francés. Este negó suavemente antes de dejar a un lado la carpeta que revisaba.

—Para nada. Yo ya he terminado mi trabajo también…Debo retirarme, tengo una cita— Un guiño y el hombre se despidió de él dando grandes zanjadas hacia la puerta que podían hacerse pasar por saltos efusivos.—Nos vemos mañana, Monsieur Bunny. Que tenga una encantadora noche— le dijo con una mirada picara que simplemente lo hicieron reír.

—Tú igual, Doc— dijo antes de posar su saco sobre sus hombros y tantear las llaves de su coche en su bolsillo.

Una vez en su auto, emprendió aquel camino diario que realizaba involuntariamente. Conducía hacia la casa de él, sin que se diera cuenta, ya se había vuelto algo que no podía controlar. Tanteo el gusto a zanahorias en sus labios, antes de bajarse del vehículo y caminar con calma hacia el interior del edificio. Eterna, como siempre, una zanahoria se posaba en su mano mientras un generoso trozo de ella era mordisqueada por sus dientes con lentitud.

Trago suavemente, fue una verdadera suerte que haya ingerido antes de levantar la mirada, porque seguramente se hubiese atragantado ahí mismo. Debió haber ido directamente para su hogar, su mansión lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos de la ignorancia presente, pero en cambio había decidió ir a ese mugroso departamento de segunda clase para encontrarse con la imagen frente a sus ojos.

Demasiado cerca como para hablar libremente sin que aquello se pasara como algo intimo, ni Marvin ni Daffy, se dieron cuenta de su presencia, enternecidos en su situación. El más grande físicamente, tenía un brazo apoyado firmemente contra la pared a la espalda del de casco, que no era suficiente como para cubrir el presente sonrojo y nerviosismo que cubría su rostro, una sonrisa ladeada y egocéntrica cubría los labios de él antes de capturar fuertemente el borde de aquel casco de motocicleta.

Desde su posición él no fue capaz de observar un severo ceño fruncido que comenzó a formarse rápidamente en el rostro del morocho antes de que este tirara fuertemente de Marvin hacia él besando sus labios con frialdad, subiendo un poco el casco hacia arriba.

Bugs, en cambio, tuvo una vista clara de cómo ambos se unían en un beso, que para él simplemente le causo asco. Se retiro con rapidez, necesitaba un buen trago de licor de zanahorias.

Lo sabía, estaba arriesgando mucho más en esa relación enfermiza. Debía olvidarse de todo, simplemente, porque eso nunca tuvo que pasar.

* * *

**Bueno, es algo corto, pero prometo el próximo más largo. :)**

**Gracias por leer y comentar! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aclaración:**** Looney Tunes es propiedad de la compañía Warner Bros. Para lo único que utilizo sus personajes es para una entretenimiento literario sin ánimos de lucro. Esta historia esta hecha por una fan para fans, por lo que disfrute. **

**Advertencia:**** Este fic, tiene una temática a la homosexualidad, es decir chico por chico. Si no te agrada, abstente de leer por favor!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Sus parpados cedieron ante la cortina entreabierta de su cuarto. Reprimió un gruñido molesto al percatarse de aquello.

—Bugs, eres un conejo despreciable…— gruño contra su almohada, reprimiendo un grito molesto. Odiaba levantarse en las mañanas, fue por esas razones que se había buscado un trabajo que lo requería únicamente en la noche. Estiro su mano para tantear el cabello color cenizas, para tirarlo con fuerza por dejar la cortina abierta, pero se sorprendió al tantear el frio vacio de las sabanas.

Abrió sus ojos, girando su cuerpo hacia su costado, encontrándose, efectivamente, con que nadie lo acompañaba esa mañana. Ya se había vuelto demasiado rápido una costumbre, de girarse y encontrándose con los ojos azules observándolo soñolientos, o sentir ese dulce aroma a café por las mañanas.

Una rutina deliciosamente dulce, de la cual comenzaba a encariñarse cada vez más.

Una nota doblada, llamo su atención al verla sobre la mesa de luz. Estirando su brazo, la atrapo entre sus dedos sin cuidado. Paso una mano por su frente, sintiendo su garganta seca, deseosa de un buen trago de agua.

"_Te deje el desayuno listo, tuve que ir a trabajar. Nos vemos más tarde— Bugs"_

Moldeando una mueca molesta, la giro para encontrarse con aquella letra cursiva elegante y limpia, nuevamente.

"_Por cierto…Adoro tu culo sexy, Doc"_

Aquello sin quererlo hacer, hizo que sus mejillas enrojeciera, siendo acompañadas por un ceño fruncido con fastidio. Ya se imaginaba la mirada coqueta y picara que tendría el de ojos azules en su rostro luego de escribir aquello, ni siquiera quería imaginar la carcajada burlesca que soltaría al verlo refunfuñar de aquella manera contra la almohada.

El sexo para Daffy, siempre fue diversión carnal que se podría disgustar crudamente como el más eterno y primitivo placer. Solo había tenido tres parejas fijas por las cuales había estado seguro que sentía algo más allá que el deseo.

La primera fue Melissa, aquella primera novia que tuvo en la secundaria cuando apenas era un mocoso alocado por las hormonas. La rubia le enseño a tener sexo, e inclusive él estaba cien por ciento seguro que él no fue el primero en su vida. Fue una verdadera lástima, que ambos decidieran terminar debido a los celos de la rubia y su enorme orgullo narcisista.

Fue en la época en donde él comenzaba a tener esos choques con su padre que lo conoció. Marvin, era lo que él jamás lograría ser: Un chico educado y sensible, disfrazado bajo una fachada de chico rudo. Fue cuando él prefirió irse a un bar con Porky, en vez de a una reunión en la empresa que, lo conoció.

Su rostro cubierto por un pañuelo negro, censurando todo, dejando a la vista frio e indiferentes ojos grises que arañaban un desprecio hacia todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino. Un peinado de _Punk, _digno de un idiota arrepentido con existir. Tal vez si Porky no hubiese chocado con él cuando se proponía ir al baño, jamás hubiese dignado una milésima de su tiempo en hablarle.

Pero Daffy, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, adoraba a ese gordito rechoncho, con una adoración digna de los hermanos simbólicos que siempre fueron desde pequeños. Amaba molestarlo, hacerle bromas, o regalarle algún que otro insulto, pero nunca permitió que alguien más lo haga por él. Era inaceptable para él permitir que alguien más, tuviera aquella actitud con el rellenito. El gordo, era demasiado bueno como para existir. Aunque eso nunca se lo dijera en voz alta, lo sabía.

Fue por eso que cuando Marvin, lo amenazo en ese bar con "_vaporizarlo_", no dudo en meterse en la pelea en cuestión. Le dedico un golpe suave, pero a pesar de eso lo vio fácilmente correrse unos pasos hacia atrás observándolo atónito.

Se podría decir, que lo que sucedió entre ellos, fue cuestión del tiempo, el destino y una rebeldía latente que siempre tuvo hacia su padre. Marvin, fue simplemente una simple alternativa, que lo llevo a revelarse contra su padre para refugiarse entre los brazos de las calles.

No lo negaba, había cierto cariño hacia el hombre. Pero solamente era eso…Cariño…Agradecimiento. No era amor, ni siquiera estaba seguro que cuando estuvieron juntos esas noches de sexo, alcohol y drogas, fuera clasificado bajo el nombre de "Amor".

Luego de que se alejara de Marvin, llego Tina. Tina era lo que siempre busco en una mujer: Personalidad calmada pero firme, cuerpo de diosa y una actitud tan calmada como para lidiar con él. Era un sueño, para que vamos a mentir. Era su sueño.

Más allá de su aspecto físico, ella le dio lo que nunca busco, pero que siempre necesito: Comprensión.

Era crudo, pero cierto, el hecho de que él tardo tanto en comprenderlo. La amaba con toda su podrida alma.

Pero ahora se preguntaran…¿Por qué el verbo "amar" con tiempo pasado? Simple….Donde antes estuvo Tina, ahora la imagen de Bugs comenzaba a moldearse en ese espacio sombrío. No quería caer en las típicas cursilerías maricas, que normalmente se suele decir de los romances. Eso lo que sentía hacia ese hombre de ojos azules, no era amor…No quería decir que era amor, por simples razones.

Ni él, ni Bugs, estaban para idioteces cursis típicas de una pareja normal. Ambos eran hombres, no era lo mismo como cuando estuvo con Marvin, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a asumir el papel de "Pasivo".

No eran ni su estilo, ni el de Bugs, ser dominados por nadie.

Bugs, era una reencarnación de Tina en su vida. Pero era una burla hacia las emociones y actitudes que causaba el de color cenizas, si era comparado con Tina. La castaña, quedaba pequeña en su vida, si comparaban el impacto que ese dientón había tenido en la misma.

Quizás era aquella actitud coqueta, o aquel ingenio para hacerlo sacar de sus casillas cada vez que se le antojaba. E inclusive se atrevía a culpar a su condenada apariencia. Pero Bugs, estaba haciendo algo a su vida…de manera lenta pero tan notoria, que lo asustaba. Lo atemorizaba.

Sonrió a pesar de sus pensamientos. Reprimiendo un gruñido adolorido al levantarse de la cama, sintiendo el adormecimiento de su cadera ante la acción reciente. El agua de la ducha comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo desnudo, y tuvo que apretar sus dientes un poco al limpiar con extremo cuidado entre sus muslos. Ese maldito de ojos azules, se las pagaría muy caro esta noche.

Cubriéndose únicamente con una toalla amarrada perezosamente a su cintura, se encamino hacia la cocina. Sintiendo las pequeñas gotas correr por su torso desnudo, se encargo de secar su cabello un poco. Abrió el refrigerador, sacando un pedazo de pizza que le había sobrado de la noche anterior, observando con odio aquellas dos rebanadas de pay de zanahoria que Bugs había dejado.

Una buena taza de chocolate con azúcar (más azúcar que chocolate) fue atrapada por su mano, antes de que se encaminara hacia la sala de estar donde la televisión silenciosa lo esperaba para una tarde de ocio.

No tenía que trabajar hasta mañana por la noche, por lo que tanto esta tarde como mañana, la tenia libre. A no ser que los idiotas, de sus amigos desearan joderle los cojones con salir a algún lado, tenía tiempo para descansar como él, el grandioso Daffy Duck, mandaba. Claro, eso hasta que Bugs apareciera por esa puerta obligándolo a levantarse para que limpiara un poco esa madriguera, que se hacía llamar "departamento".

Dejo la rebanada de pizza a medio camino hacia sus labios, al pensar en eso por un momento. Con los meses, la presencia de Bugs dejo de molestarle, para hacerla algo común. Aquellas miradas coquetas, aquellas actuaciones baratas de mujer dramática, en conjunto con aquellos besos burlescos que el de cabellos grises le regalaba, dejo de molestarle para convertirse simplemente en algo irritable, pero tolerable.

Pasaron las horas, y los programas televisivos comenzaron a tener cada vez menos diversión que antes.

—Aburrido…—Dijo luego de observar por unos segundos un reality show. Observo la hora en uno de los canales: iría a visitar a Porky, antes de volver y encontrarse con el de cabellos grises en su casa. Aun faltaban un par de horas para él llegue.

Detuvo sus pasos, antes ese pensamiento. Se estaba volviendo demasiado dependiente de él, muy a su desagrado, lo estaba haciendo. Paseo su lengua por encima de sus dientes antes de negar suavemente.

Se cambio con su ropa habitual. Pantalones rasgados, botas militares que casi rosaban sus rodillas y su eterna chaqueta de cuero. Atrapando las llaves de su motocicleta, paso una mano por entre sus cabellos peinándolo un poco en el trayecto. Abriendo su puerta, abrió sus ojos sorprendido al encontrarlo allí, apoyado contra la pared frente a su puerta y con su mirada clavada en él.

Con lentitud, tomo aire un poco. Antes de cerrar suavemente la puerta atrás suyo y posar sus oscuros ojos color ónix en aquella mirada fija. Tenía que dejar las cosas bien en claro, si quería seguir con su vida tal como estaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— Pregunto con sequedad, luchando por no pisarse la lengua al hablar. Sin embargo, la "s" más sonora que lo usual lo delato.

—Vengo a hablar contigo, Dodgers…—Daffy simplemente guardo silencio por un momento, antes de suspirar con rudeza.

—Te escucho— Suavemente, Marvin sonrió bajo su casco al verlo observar con una mirada que hacía mucho no veía: Calidez. Pero una molestia rotunda lo cubrió al recordar que él no era el que en esos momentos hacia que Daffy tuviera esa mirada. No era el causante.

—Sé que tú has aceptado que ya no me quieres…Pero…¿Es eso cierto?.

—¿Cuántas jodidas veces te tengo que decir que es cierto?— Y así fue como se encontraron en una discusión que para él fue larga, demasiado larga para su gusto. No sabía cuando tiempo paso, hasta que una propuesta por parte del otro hombre lo obligo a abrir sus ojos sorprendido.

—Bésame Dodgers…—A punto de negarse, la voz de Marvin lo volvió a dejar estético— Bésame y dime si ya no sientes nada por mi…Y sencillamente…me pierdo de tu vida….

¿Hasta qué punto alguien podía llegar a depender de otro?. No lo sabía, pero Marvin demostraba tener ciertos síntomas de aquello.

Atrapo esos labios entre los suyos. Haciendo que un estremecimiento cubriera su columna vertebral, no era un sentimiento de deseo o nostalgia, para nada…Sino de culpa…

Esos labios no sabían a zanahoria con una leve pisca de café. Esos labios no lo mordían juguetonamente causando que su cordura se perdiera. Esos labios no eran los de Bugs…

Lo observo a los ojos, antes de mostrar una mueca molesta.

—Me dijiste que te besara para ver si no siento nada…—Se aparto de él con rudeza para observarlo con una indiferencia que hería— No siento nada, Marvin. Deja de buscar algo que no está ahí.

Ese día, se había levantado por el lado bueno de la cama, y eso se valió plenamente a la nota que encontró a un lado de su cama, en el lugar donde había dormido el de cabellos cenizas. Ese pequeño pedazo de papel, con letras elegantes prometía que a la tarde luego de trabajo volvería.

Solo ese factor, fue lo único que lo hizo no alzar los puños contra ese sujeto.

Era extraño en como la manera en la que él se había acostumbrado a la presencia del de cabellos cenizas en su vida. Claramente, esa rivalidad latente aun seguía más fuerte que nunca, pero algo había cambiado en su relación. ¿Cómo fue que llegaron a ser más que amigos?. Él no era un idiota iluso, que se enamoraba simplemente de la nada. Era muy difícil para las personas, traspasar esa muralla gruesa, para ganarse su confianza. Sin embargo, ese hombre de ojos azules, simplemente— sin esforzarse siquiera— logro llegar a la fase "Más que amigos".

Aunque en un principio, él mismo lo vio como algo simplemente carnal, algo que hacían plenamente por diversión. Se dio cuenta de que para Bugs, no era de esa manera. Él en verdad, estaba tomando esto como algún tipo de relación…Eso lo demostraba sus sonrojos cuando lo observaba denudo luego del sexo. O cuando se sonreían mutuamente luego de llegar al límite.

¿A quien quería engañar?. Para él mismo también era algo especial. Con nadie aparte de Bugs, había sentido ese cosquilleo en el estomago cuando el pálido lo besaba. O se ponía tan nervioso, cuando sentía su aliento en su cuello o esos picaros besos en sus mejillas. Y el hecho de que más que una pareja lo veía como su amigo y rival, lo hacía cada vez más especial. Hasta el punto de sentir cosas que ni con Tina logro una vez sentir.

Mordió sus labios degustando el residuo de los labios de Marvin, esos labios no sabían a zanahorias, ni tenían esa energía que hacía que sus músculos se estremecieran de emoción o que sus sentidos vibraran contra su interior. Marvin, ni siquiera Tina, o alguien más podría causar algo como lo que ese idiota de ojos azules había logrado.

_Conejo despreciable_…Hasta para meterse de esa manera en su cabeza, era capaz por fastidiarlo.

Se giro sobre sus talones, dándole la espalda al hombre que aun se mantenía estético en su lugar.

—Bien, Dodgers…Si esa es tu decisión lo respetare…—Abatido, camino pesadamente hacia la salida, haciendo que él lo siguiera con la mirada. No pensaba detenerlo por más que mostrara esa expresión de tristeza, él ya había tomado su decisión.

Por más que el tiempo que pasaba con ese dientón, era más para discutir que otra cosa. Era su manera de comunicarse, y tanto así fue su conexión que ni siquiera noto, cuando descaradamente no dejaba de pensar todo el día en él. Una sonrisa suave se formo en sus labios, antes de que su ceño se frunciera al ver el objeto tirado cerca de la puerta por donde Marvin se había marchado. Lo atrapo entre sus manos analizándolo con atención, se regaño mentalmente por ser tan idiota, cosa no normal en él.

Tanteo las llaves de su motocicleta en su bolsillo, antes de salir rápidamente de allí casi trotando hacia su vehículo. Haciendo chillar las ruedas sobre el asfalto: Tenia que arreglar esto.

Cuando llego a la entrada de esa mansión, al instante Taz (El enorme guardia de seguridad que cuidaba la residencia) lo reconoció, tras cruzar unos cuantos insultos con el enorme y musculoso hombre, simplemente huyo hacia la puerta antes de que el salvaje le muerda la yugular. Definitivamente, ese hombre debió haber sido un animal peligro en su antigua vida, eso explicaría aquella apariencia salvaje y intimidante que tenia siempre.

Ni siquiera se molesto en tocar la puerta, abrió sin más adentrándose cómodamente, como todas las veces lo hacía. Sin mostrar nerviosismo alguno, aunque sabía que debería le debía una explicación a ese hombre de cabellos color cenizas, por más que él no se lo pidiera, su juicio moral le decía que lo haga.

Una canción tocada por un piano llego a sus oídos desde uno de los salones de esa mansión, haciéndole entrecerrar sus ojos al reconocer la melodía: "_Rapsodia Húngara No.2_" de _Franz Liszt._

No le sorprendió encontrarse con la espalda del hombre sentado frente a un piano oscuro, mientras que sus dedos recorrían ágilmente sobre las teclas de ese enorme piano que fácilmente duplicaba el tamaño de uno normal. Bugs siempre fue un tipo muy soberbio, y no le sorprendió escuchar como las melodías eran jodidamente correctas, para no decir perfectas. Digno de una persona con mucha experiencia con el piano.

Se sentó a su lado ganándose que él dejara de tocar para observarlo atónito, para no decir completamente desconcertado.

—Lo estás haciendo mal, dientón. Esa nota viene después— Mintió, comenzando a teclear las teclas acorde a las partituras que comenzaban a verse en el oscuro de sus parpados cerrados.

Bugs no tardo en unirse tecleando las notas agudas desde su lado del piano. Continuamente tanto sus oscuros dedos como los suyos pálidos tecleaban a la par, pausando en las partes que debían, perdiéndose entre las sinfonías algunas rápidas y continuas, otras un poco más sombrías y solemne. Eran ellos dos y el piano, que juntos invocaban a Franz Liszt, en esa habitación únicamente utilizando sus dedos.

El ambiente se congelo, y las notas comenzaron a pesar con más pesadez a medida que se acercaba el final. Bugs comenzaba a tocar aquellas teclas agudas con agilidad casi con furia, hipnotizado por el tintineo que causaban esos dos dedos que tecleaban con fuerza, él acompañaba con esas teclas en donde de ser algo melancólica tétrica como sombría, pasaba a ser algo graciosa e inclusive movida. Jamás había tocado el piano con alguien que lo pueda igualar en talento, he inclusive su padre no podía jamás seguirle la corriente cuando tocaba el piano por lo que terminaba haciendo de oyente en vez de acompañarlo a tocar, aunque claro, su padre siempre vio ese "talento" como algo que su hijo realizaba por diversión, como un "juego" que un niño de siete años realizaba luego de volver del colegio o cuando su abuela se lo pedía.

Observo por el borde de su ojo, sonreía. Bugs sonreía ladeadamente mientras comenzaban las melodías rápidas y sus dedos se tuvieron que adaptar al ritmo que era impuesto. Y cuando la última nota fue tocada el silencio cayó sobre ellos dos como algo denso. En donde el único capaz de romperlo era aquel reloj amplio que el de cabellos grises tenía en esa habitación, que tronaba sus odios y sus pechos agitados.

Daffy pestaño varias veces al ver como los ojos azules se posaban por un momento en él antes de volver su mirada hacia un viejo cuaderno de partituras que tenia sobre el piano y cambiar varias hojas, con una calma y desinterés que lo hicieron fruncir su ceño.

—¿Por qué viniste, Duck?— pregunto suavemente, con una calma que él sabía muy bien que era una fachada. Tanteo el vegetal dentro de su bolsillo y de inmediato lo saco para metérselo a la boca con algo de brusquedad.

—¡Conejo estúpido!¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no dejes tus asquerosas zanahorias en mi departamento?!— Bugs, simplemente mostro una mirada molesta antes de reincorporarse y caminar hacia aquella pequeña mesa donde un vaso de licor de zanahorias lo esperaba listo para que lo bebiera. Daffy se giro sobre su asiento, para observarlo con el ceño fruncido. Le daba la espalda, y evitaba observarlo a los ojos, definitivamente estaba molesto.

Pero esta vez, no tendría a nadie más para culpar que a sí mismo. Fue él, el que beso a Marvin sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Bugs. Arrugo su ceño más, hasta el punto de dolerle apretó sus puños con fuerza sintiendo como las venas se dejaban ver por encima de la piel bronceada, un tierno puchero apareció entre sus labios.

Antes de que la conciencia le vuelva a su cuerpo y el minuto de locura se valla de su sistema, se levanto y corrió hacia él rodeando su torso cubierto por esa camisa, con sus brazos. Apoyando su mentón sobre su hombro (debía aprovechar la sorpresa del de ojos azules para explicarse rápidamente) acerco sus labios hacia esos oídos, que aunque le costara reconocer, adoraba besar.

—Escucha Bugs…Lo que paso con Marvin solo fue un error. Malinterpretaste las cosas, yo no lo bese porque quisiera— La mirada recelosa, irresistiblemente azul, se poso sobre su rostro negándose a responder la muestra de afecto, pero pidiendo una explicación más razonable que esa— El vino a mi departamento pidiéndome que volvamos, al parecer alguien le dijo que ya no estaba más con Tina, por lo que el iluso creía que tendría otra oportunidad conmigo. Ante su persistencia errónea de que yo seguía sintiendo algo por él. Lo besé, y como tal le dije anteriormente no sentí nada…

Bugs se mantuvo en silencio corriendo su mirada una y otra vez en esas pupilas que lo observaban completamente sinceras. Su mirada azul se poso sobre el suelo sin contestar al abrazo todavía. No quería, aun sentía como aquella molestia nacía de su estomago hasta llegar a su garganta, sin dejarlo respirar completamente a gusto.

No era un idiota, ni mucho menos un iluso. Pocos habían logrado engañarlo en la vida, por lo general, era él el que engañaba vilmente con una actitud algo antisocial. Sin impórtale nada los sentimientos ajenos. Pero esta vez…

Era diferente…y no le agradaba la situación de sentirse inseguro.

—Olvídate, Daffy. ¡Y suéltame ya!— gruño saliendo de su agarre para notar como por leves momentos una pisca de dolor se posos sobre esas pupilas antes de que aquella expresión fuera remplazada por un ceño fruncido. Lo apunto con su zanahoria dando varios pasos hacia atrás, parándose firmemente. —Ahora dime que necesitas…O le pediré a Taz que te saque a patadas.

Lo vio rodar los ojos algo fastidiado, antes de hacer sonar su lengua contra su paladar.

—Eres un perro rabioso—insulto desplomándose sobre el sofá, perezosamente. Una expresión calmada nuevamente atrapo ese rostro fino.

—Y tu un sucio zorrillo— contesto sin inmutarse, ganándose una fulminante mirada que por leves momentos alzo las comisura de su boca.

—¡Cállate, conejo despreciable!— murmuro entre dientes cruzándose de brazos, para posar su mirada sobre la cara alfombra bajo sus pies. En esas discusiones, ese sujeto no era para ganarle. El sujeto tenía una lengua víspera, afilada, dispuesta a contestar sin ninguna timidez hacia los insultos. Dejándolo en ridículo.

Ni siquiera sabía porque demonios estaba ahí, si sabía que discutir con él era mucho peor que discutir consigo mismo. Siempre terminaba perdiendo. Pero sus parpados se entrecerraron ante el pensamiento que cubrió su mente por un momento, él estaba ahí porque quería.

Era una absurda mentira pensar en el hecho de que el estar al lado de ese orejón, cara de conejo, no le agradaba. Disfrutaba de su compañía, aunque en la mayoría de esa se pasaran el noventa y cuatro por ciento del tiempo peleando mientras que otro cinco por ciento haciéndose bromas mutuas, mientras que el contacto físico pasaba meramente a un acto pequeño. No podía decir carente de significado, porque eso también seria una mentira que le dolería en la lengua al pronunciarla, era un contacto pequeño. Pero muy, demasiado para él, significativo.

Y el dientón, también lo sentía de esa manera, aunque no lo expresara abiertamente, él lo notaba. El encantamiento fue mutuo, ambos se unieron a ese vicio enfermizo y masoquista que se brindaban sus compañías.

Enfermizo, porque era casi un vicio, no pasaba un día en que sus bocas no se encontraran y sus cuerpo nos sudaran juntos, uno pegado al otro. Y como tarde o temprano, un vicio termina matando a la persona que lo consume. También se podría clasificar enfermizo, por el solo hecho de ser ellos lo que lo practicaban. Lo aceptaba, él era un enfermo demente, no por nada su nombre tenía un certero significado, mientras que el dientón, simplemente era un anti social oculto tras una fachada de empresario calmado y ciertamente agradable a los ojos de cualquiera. Pero Daffy no era idiota, bueno quizás un poco, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que en ese tiempo compartido, no había aprendido a leer a ese sujeto mejor que así mismo.

Lo observo con cuidado. Por más que demostrara calma, esa calmara era tan falsa como aquella cadena que colgaba algunas veces en su cuello. Un mordisco a su zanahoria y lo vio tragar con pesadez.

—Escucha. Sino…—Se quedo helado al sentir nuevamente esas manos calientes rodearlo en un abrazo suave.

Un suspiro fue depositado en su cuello, mientras un tibio beso lo hizo estremecer.

—Me cuesta admitirlo, conejo estúpido— bromeo, soltando una ronca risita que sin poderlo evitar lo hizo sonreír como un idiota enamorado al sentir como otro beso subía por su cuello hasta su mejilla— Pero tú creaste el antes y después, Bugsy…— Aquello simplemente ocasiono que Bugs lo observara confundido: ¿A qué se refería con eso?

Sus manos lo apartaron de si, mientras caminaba hacia una biblioteca cercana simulando buscar un libro de su interés. Fingiendo una calma e indiferencia frívola.

—No entiendo lo que dices, Duck. Por lo que si no puedes expresarte como es debido, te rogare que te retires de mi casa— Pudo notar por medio de sus reacciones que lo había herido, y eso le agrado. Deseaba hacerlo.

Detrás de aquellas fracciones principescas, Bugs, era un demonio mezquino, egoísta, que no dudaba en pagar con la misma moneda el dolor.

Espero que se fuera, e incluso pudo jurar que no le dolería escuchar la puerta cerrarse con un portazo propio de escuchar. Pero nada lo preparo, para sentir nuevamente como esas manos lo abrazaban esta vez con más calidez, mientras unos labios suaves regalaban un lento y casi morboso suspiro derramado a un lado de su rostro. La zanahoria en su mano tembló, al escuchar aquellas palabras fuertes y claras, ser murmuradas contra su piel sensible.

—Yo no derramo disculpas simplemente porque si…Si te estoy pidiendo disculpas aquí y ahora, es porque en verdad estoy consciente de esto— Se señalo a sí mismo y a él con un movimiento de su mano— Quiero seguir con esto, Bugs…—Él simplemente lo observo. Solo bastaba una mirada para que entendiera que estaba siendo sincero.

¿Podía aceptar eso? O mejor dicho: ¿Quería aceptar?

Quería pensar, pero una mano caliente subió por debajo de su camisa hasta su pectoral, donde se poso ahí por unos momentos. Sintiendo los latidos de su corazón agitado. Bugs bajo su mano para atrapar esas manos que lo apresaban cerca de ese cuerpo caliente, y al instante pudo sentir como el pecho del morocho se estremecía bajo sus enguantados dedos que comenzaron a acariciar la piel expuesta.

—Tienes la personalidad de un niño, Daff— bromeo al ver de reojo como un tierno puchero aparecía en sus labios y un sonrojo fuerte se hacía notar en ese rostro de fracciones simétricas.

—Y tú eres despreciable...— dijo como escusa haciéndolo reír con ganas.

No podía molestarse con él, debido a que ningún momento ellos aclararon su relación. Él podía pasar como iluso, o algo ingenuo, pero lo sentía. Podía sentir como Daffy observaba su relación desde el mismo punto que él, y no como algo carnal que llevaba al ser humano a realizar el acto más primitivo de la historia.

Una lengua que recorría su cuello, y él dejo de pensar o siquiera razonar en lo que llevaría todo aquello. Fue cuestión de que Daffy besara suavemente la orilla de sus labios, para que él se girara entre sus brazos para posar sus brazos sobre aquellos hombros tonificados. A diferencia de su primera vez con el morocho, ya sabían quien había ganado esta vez en el momento en que Daffy se deshizo de esa camisa blanca para lanzarla a un lado.

Dándole la misma facilidad a él para que le sacara esa campera de cuero, lanzándola lejos. Sus torsos se chocaron y sus abdómenes se pegaron al igual que sus pechos al atraparse mutuamente en un abrazo sofocante.

Las manos oscuras recorrían esa piel de porcelana dejando marcas oscuras que seguramente al otro día dolerían, pero los gemidos que eran arrancados eran lo suficientemente excitantes como para no pensar en ello. Su lengua fue succionada por esos labios calientes que la acariciaron antes de atacar ese cuello níveo, descendiendo con lentitud hacia aquellos pezones planos que toco un poco antes de meterse uno a su boca y acariciarlo con la humedad de su lengua. Un suspiro fue suficiente para que Daffy perdiera la cabeza y lo lanzara hacia un sofá cercano, para comenzar a descender ese pantalón junto con esos bóxer.

Acaricio ese miembro un poco, posando su mirada en todo momento en el rostro contraído que le regalaba el de cabellos cenizos. Jugó un poco con esos testículos, antes de acariciar con sus labios aquella punta que mostraba leve líquido pre—seminal que se permitió lamerlo suavemente, causando un jadeo rotundo por parte del hombre que enredo sus pálidos y largos dedos en su melena.

Abrió sus labios mientras únicamente esos jadeos que disfrazaban gemidos de placer por parte de Bugs, y ese continuo succión que representaban sus labios eran los únicos ruidos que se escuchaban en esa habitación. Daffy lamio un poco ese miembro que lentamente se iba hinchando preso del placer.

No se detuvo, hasta que sintió como los músculos del hombre bajo a él se tensaban mientras ese abdomen exquisito se contraía víctima del orgasmo cercano. Saboreo el gusto exótico entre amargo y salado de ese tibio liquido que paso por su boca hasta que él con soltura lo trago reprimiendo un quejido.

Se alzo sobre sus manos, para acercarse a ese rostro sonrojado que tenía sus parpados cerrados. Temblaba, Bugs temblaba bajo sus manos pero del placer reciente. No espero, para besarlo húmedamente haciendo que él sienta su propio gusto. En el momento en que su lengua dejo de recorrer esa boca, él se alzo con sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo para mostrar como su lengua recorría sus labios con lentitud, quitando el poco sabor que le quedaba de sus residuos.

El sudor en conjunto con el calor, comenzaron a ser insoportables para su cuerpo, por lo que no vacilo en quitarse ese molesto pantalón en conjunto con sus pesadas botas que cayeron al suelo siendo seguidas de cerca por su ropa interior. Se poso sobre él, rozando a propósito sus entre piernas, solo eso basto para que un estremecimiento subiera por su columna vertebral.

Necesitaba controlarse, o Bugs sufriría por su impulso. Era sorprendente la delicadeza que tenia con ese hombre, en esos aspectos. Daffy siempre se encargo de mantenerlo seguro, guiarlo para que no se equivocara, y en algunas cosas exteriores al sexo, fue siempre Bugs el encargado de moldearle su moral a su antojo.

Subió ese par de piernas a sus hombros mientras iba dejando un tibio camino de besos suaves en esa piel suave. Metió dos de sus propios dedos a su boca disfrutando como la yema de ellos era recorrida por su lengua, una vez que los sintió lo suficientemente húmedos los saco para con ellos acariciar suavemente aquel orificio que cedía ante sus intrusos luego de un momento.

—Relájate, Bugs— pidió suavemente depositando un suave beso sobre esa frente sudada. Una sonrisa ladeada se poso sobre ese rostro, antes de que sintiera como su cuerpo se iba acostumbrado a sus dedos. Otro dedo los acompaño, comenzando esta vez a moverse levemente en círculos, causando olas de placer que sacudieron el cuerpo bajo suyo. Le excitaba verlo de esa manera. Tan vulnerable. Preso de sus propias manos, y borrando por primera vez aquella arrogancia y soberbia de su cuerpo, entregándose al placer. Cayendo ante él.

Beso su mejillas antes de mirarlo a los ojos con firmeza—¿Estás listo?— Bugs asintió y él con delicadeza guio su miembro a su entrada rosándolo levemente antes de adentrarse con lentitud.

Era dolorosamente placentero, sentir como sus músculos internos apretaban su polla, y parecían bombearla cada vez que él la movía un poco hacia atrás. Espero unos minutos, entreteniéndose de paso, en acariciar con su mano aquel miembro que nuevamente se alzaba en alto, como una gruesa espada de guerra.

Un movimiento por parte del de ojos azules y él comenzó su balanceo lento. Pero que con el tiempo y el continuo ruido de esas caderas chocándose, acompañado por la carne caliente y sudada que se rozaba cada vez que se movía, se hacía cada vez más frecuente. Llegando al punto de sentir como se derretía al sentir sus pálidas manos recorrer su espalda apretando la piel, los músculos tensos, y los nervios descontrolados.

Solo un beso fue capaz para que cerraran sus ojos. Sudados. Cansados. Y con sus cuerpos aun unidos después de llegar al nirvana.

Una cálida risita se poso contra su odio, mientras sentía como amables manos acariciaban su cuero cabelludo. Beso sus labios con lentitud, memorizándose con fuego aquel sabor, tan suyo. Salió de su interior con cuidado, acostándose a su lado para abrazarlo con fuerza por detrás. Sin morbo alguno, más que la simple calidez compartida.

Bugs, mantenía una mirada inexpresiva puesta en un punto que él no pudo llegar a encontrar como interesante, su brazo descansaba bajo su cabeza, mientras sus dos manos simplemente se mantienen alejadas de las suyas.

Besa su hombro una vez, con lentitud, antes de aspirar esa colonia densa. Su mentón descansa sobre su hombro sin que las manos enguantadas busquen las suyas, en ningún momento. Y él sabe porque.

Minutos en silencio compartido, que por alguna razón, no eran incómodos. Y sus pieles aun en contacto debido a ese abrazo por parte del de cabello color negro. El empresario, se atreve a soltar un suave suspiro antes de cerrar sus parpados, quitando su mirada soñolienta del fuego danzante. Necesitaba dormir un poco, y el calor que le trasmite el cuerpo de Daffy es lo más tranquilizador que ha sentido en mucho tiempo.

—Bugs…—La voz corta el aire, como a su vez, su relajante mueca dejada por el nirvana del sexo.

—Hmp—Murmura únicamente, ladeando un poco su rostro por encima de su hombro, para ver como el otro hombre muestra una mueca relajada. Con sus parpados cerrados, abrazándolo un poco más hacia sí, mientras una suave y casi invisible sonrisa alza la comisura de sus labios. Daffy murmura, luego de depositar un beso en su hombro.

—Creo que te quiero, conejo— Susurra para quedarse nuevamente en silencio. Notando como una deliciosa risita escapa de la garganta de él, y unas manos enguantadas acaricias sus brazos con delicadeza.

* * *

**_Les juro que vomite mariposas como loca por este capitulo! C:_**

**_(Drama, Drama Everywhere! UoU) jajaja xD_**

**_Lamento si me he salido, de los personajes por momentos, por favor hagamelo saber si les molesto. Por otra parte, me rompi el pequeño pedazo de corazon que tengo (Los otros los rompio la actualizacion de "Aprendiendo a Volar), al escribir a Marvin en esa situación. _**

**_Lo amo, por eso me duele, ponerlo en ese papel. :(...Sin embargo, no me arrepiento de nada! u.u ( ¡Que se joda! ¡¿quien lo manda a meterse en mi pareja principal?! ¬¬) jajaja xD Ok, dejando de lado mi lado fanatica-obsesiva-nivel-Dios! u.u... _**

**_Espero que les haya gustado. Intentare publicar el siguiente, apenas termine con esos examenes chupa alma con los que estoy peleando en estos momentos. _**

**_Los amo por el simple hecho de leer este fic. Sin embargo, hacen que llore como una nena afeminada, cuando leo sus comentarios! TAT Gracias a todos! :3 _**

**_Lamento no poder contestar los comentarios uno por uno, pero como les dije. Estoy a punto de arrancarme la piel, ante los nervios de los examenes. :/_**

**_Por cierto, tengo Tumblr (Todavia no sé como mierda usarlo, pero tengo u.u) jajaj *inserte pose de victoria aqui* jajaja xD_**

**_¡Gracias por leer y comentar! C: Enserio! muchas gracias por comentar! :D_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aclaración:**** Looney Tunes es propiedad de la compañía Warner Bros. Para lo único que utilizo sus personajes es para una entretenimiento literario sin ánimos de lucro. Esta historia esta hecha por una fan para fans, por lo que disfrute. **

**Advertencia:**** Este fic, tiene una temática a la homosexualidad, es decir chico por chico. Si no te agrada, abstente de leer por favor!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Esa colonia lo tenía hipnotizado. Lo estaba trayendo de su inconsciente nuevamente a la tierra de los vivos, abrió un poco sus ojos, con suavidad, casi con delicadeza. Rápidamente, se encontró con esas esos pálidos parpados cerrados.

Los tanteo con la yema de sus dedos calludos, admirando fascinado aquel color tenuemente rosa que cubría su palidez en aquella parte en particular. Bajo su mirada, a aquella respingada nariz que respiraba con calma, para nuevamente posarla sobre esos labios que en su contorno tenían una tenue barba gris de dos días.

Una sonrisa cínica cubrió sus labios al observar de reojo su marcador negro, que la noche pasada había estado haciendo garabatos sobre unas hojas que según lo que le dijo Bugs, eran inservibles.

Ignorando sus "obras de arte" que estaban tiradas en el suelo, que desde el punto de vista del orejón, eran un asco o garabatos de un niño de 4 años. Atrapo el plumón entre sus dedos, haciéndolo bailar entre ellos, mientras se colocaba de rodillas sobre la cama, observo con sus ojos sumergidos en una mirada perversa a su novio.

Se las pagaría muy caro. Nadie se reía de las creaciones del artista Daffy Duck. Porque él era mejor que ese tal Picasso, Van Gogh, y todos esos subnormales juntos. Por lo que merecía respeto, demonios, claro que lo merecía.

Primero acerco sus labios a ese cuello níveo, depositando un suave beso sonoro, mientras su mano izquierda subía hacia su cabeza y comenzaba a acariciarlo suavemente con cuidado. En los meses como novios, había aprendido a encontrar cada punto sensible de ese malnacido. Y uno de ellos lo ayudaría a mantenerlo dormido, mientras que su plan entraba en acción.

La tinta comenzó a manchar esa pálida piel, a medida que él sonreía con completa maldad luchando contra las ganas de soltar una carcajada a toda voz y despertar al hombre dormido. Lo sabía, si Bugs lo llegaba a pillar de esa manera, le patearía el culo.

Y no estaba dispuesto a eso, tan temprano.

Un bigote de por si ridículo, decoraba esa blanquecina piel color marfil, mientras unos bizarros lentes falsos rodeaban esos parpados cerrados. Escribió con soltura sobre un espacio libre que le quedaba a un lado de su mejilla, dando por finalizada su obra.

Deposito un suave beso sobre esa nariz respingada, antes de levantarse de la cama y cambiarse con rapidez. Atrapando sus fieles llaves, se subió a su motocicleta, regalándole un gesto obsceno con su mano a Taz, al pasar por la entrada. Tendría que volver, más tarde que lo usual sino quería encontrarse con el musculoso hombre y que este lo quiera destrozar por ello.

A medida que aceleraba, refunfuñaba entre dientes a su jodido jefe que deseaba que esa semana trabajara en diferente turno. Eso significaba solamente dos cosas: Despertarse temprano y no volver a su departamento hasta pasada la tarde.

—¡Ten cuidado imbécil!— Le grito un peatón al pasarlo casi atropellándolo.

—¡Ten cuidado tú, infeliz!¡¿Qué no ves que tu Dios Daffy, está pasando?!¡Ten más respeto, mortal!—Contesto a gritos también sin detenerse. Necesitaba llegar pronto, llevaba un par de horas atrasado, no tenía tiempo para discutir con idiotas.

.

.

.

Mastico varias veces, en un movimiento involuntario que le había dado es ámbito suyo de masticar zanahorias. Abrió sus parpados perezosamente, girándose de costado por un momentos para encontrarse con un lugar vacio.

No le sorprendió, Daffy ya le había dicho que tenía que trabajar todo lo que restaba de la semana de turno de día, por lo que eso involucro que él lo despertara a la fuerza para echar de la casa para que vaya a trabajar. Observo su celular por un momento, faltaban alrededor de una hora para que tenga esa reunión en la empresa. Debía comenzar a alistarse para ir, era necesario que mostrara una imagen presentable en nombre de su empresa.

Con pasos pesados se levanto caminando hacia el baño. Se daría una ducha rápida, para luego ir a desayunar algo con Pepe, era necesario que organizaran unos puntos antes de hacer ese contrato.

Al pasar por enfrente del espejo y acomodarse distraídamente sus mechones alborotados, tuvo que volver unos pasos hacia atrás para ver con atención una vez más. Tuvo que luchar contra el grito de impresión que le dio al notar el estado de su cara.

Desprolijos rasgos dibujaban una máscara burlesca de pintura negra, sobre su piel. Mientras que unas claras letras gruesas descansaban sobre su mejilla derecha.

_"__Mis dibujos son obras de arte y lo sabes, conejo estúpido"_

Un tic en su ojo derecho, en conjunto con aquella clara expresión de horror, revelaba su estado actual. Incrédulo, sorprendido y sobre todas las cosas, encabronado. Ese condenado.

Abrió la ducha con furia, sin esperar a que se regule la temperatura, se sumergió en ella, atrapando el caro jabón entre sus manos y sobarlo con fuerza contra su rostro. ¡Se las pagaría!

Esta vez Daffy había ido demasiado lejos, por un insulto que ni siquiera se podría clasificar como tal. Era demasiado, y inclusive para él que solía gastarle bromas cada vez que se daba la oportunidad. Paso la toalla sobre su mejilla mojada, sin que esta tuviera mejores resultados que el jabón.

—¡Permanente!¡¿Enserio, Daffy?!— refunfuño al fantasma de su novio, que comenzaba a ser asesinado miles de veces por él mismo en su mente. Ese cabrón, con complejo de Narciso, se las pagaría.

Sus movimientos se detuvieron en seco, al escuchar el timbre principal. Rodeo su cuerpo con su bata, mientras seguía frotando contra su cara un paño húmedo con la esperanza de quitar esas asquerosas manchas de tinta. Pensando insultos contra ese bastardo, que resultaba ser su pareja, abrió la puerta quedándose estético en su lugar ante la sorpresa.

Pepe se encontraba frente a él, acompañado de otro joven de mirada desinteresada que lo observo de arriba abajo, antes de chasquear su lengua con altanería y observar hacia otro lado indefinido.

Le dedico una mirada analítica por un momento. Su rostro se le hacía levemente familiar, pero no encontraba de qué lugar o situación. Pepe lo observo por un momento, haciéndole volver su mirada sobre el francés.

—¡Hey!¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejo?— guiño un ojo, antes de dejarlos pasar haciéndose a un lado.

—Debo suponer que ya debe estar listo, Monsieur Bunny. Pero por lo visto…Ha tenido una noche muy alocada— Los vio sentarse en el sofá de la sala.

El muchacho de cabello revuelto cruzo sus gruesos brazos sobre su pecho, antes de sentarse cómodamente sin quitar su mirada fija de él. Observándolo con atención, casi con un toque arisco, felino. Y el hecho de que esos ojos verdes parecían resaltar con ese cabello azabache, no quitaba que esa comparación sea aun más verdadera.

—Si…Se podría decir que es eso cierto, Doc— Murmuro levemente, soltando una risita forzada reprimiendo la rabia contenida contra el de cabello color carbón.

—Parece ser que el Monsieur Duck, estuvo entretenido anoche. –Aquello hicieron que el hombre a su lado se tensara levemente, para abrir sus ojos de par a par, al momento en que posaba levemente la mirada en su socio para observarlo con ahora interés en su mirada.

No entendía porque esa atención ante el nombre de Daffy, pero si algo pudo reconocer en esa mirada verdosa, fue la familiaridad. A ese hombre le parecía, muy conocido el apellido Duck. Su estilo, no era ser paranoico, pero si algo tenía en la relación que compartía con ese hombre, era ser cuidadoso. Simplemente no era el momento para que su relación saliera a la vista, más siendo él, conocido en casi todo el país.

Pero ese joven que acompañaba a Pepe, reconocía el apellido. Y estaba dispuesto a cambiar de tema, con tal de que Pepe no revelara más de lo usual.

—Pepe…Acompáñame un momento, por favor…Este…—observo con suavidad al joven que le sostuvo la mirada con curiosidad.

—Sylvester— se presento, sin tenderle alguna mano o algo similar. Simplemente se presento con una leve formalidad seca.

—Bien Sly..Ve a la cocina y sírvete lo que gustes. En un momento volveremos. –Dando un asentimiento indiferente, para luego levantarse del sofá y caminar hacia la cocina como si esa casa fuera suya.

Bugs lo vio salir de su vista, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada al francés a su lado que él no pudo identificar que trasmitía, pero al parecer el guiño por parte de su socio y el fantasma de un sonrojo que obtuvo como respuesta, le dio a entender de que no estaba sintonizado en ese canal de comunicación.

—Escucha, Doc. No creo que sea buena idea que le dijeras a nadie sobre la relación que tengo con Daffy— Hablo una vez estando tras las paredes de su habitación. Pepe, dejo de observar olfatear una colonia de su tocador, para observarlo con una ceja en alto.

—¿Por qué, Monsieur Bunny?...Petit Chaton es de completa confianza— parecía ofendido, pero Bugs lo ignoro.

—Aunque lo sea para ti…No deseo que le digas a nadie de nuestra relación, ni siquiera a tu…¡Espera!¡¿Cómo demonios lo llamaste?!— Sabia hablar francés, italiano, ingles y un poco alemán. Pero nunca escucho un apodo tan meloso, pero por otra parte, estaban hablando de Pepe. El hombre más enamorado y romántico que había conocido en su vida. —¿Pequeño gatito?¿Enserio, Doc?—Pregunto desconcertado, haciendo que una sonrisa ladeada apareciera en el rostro de el francés.

Mostrando esa picara sonrisa, en conjunto con una mano que acomodaba su cabello un poco, Pepe le guiño un ojo— Tiene la apariencia de un Petit Chaton…¿No lo cree?

Bugs simplemente lo observo por un momento antes de comenzar a vestirse frente a él. Delante de ese hombre, no sentía vergüenza alguna, debido a que tanto él como Pepe se conocían mejor que nadie, como para decirse que no eran sus tipos.

El francés, por ser un romántico y empalagoso perdido. Y Bugs, simplemente porque los de cabello pálido no eran el tipo del francés, él tiraba más hacia los de cabello oscuro. Hasta su antigua novia, era poseedora de un cabello tan largo y negro como la noche misma.

Se termino de acomodar su corbata ante el espejo, tratando de ignorar aquellos dibujos oscuros que comenzaban a fastidiarle nuevamente.

—Listo, vamos—Pepe dejo de curiosear entre las cosas de Bugs, para alzar una ceja ante su aspecto.

—No me mal entienda, Monsieur Bunny…Pero…¿Piensa ir con esas cosas en la cara?— El de cabellos color cenizas, poso su mirada azulada en él.

—No me lo puedo quitar. Es tinta permanente.—Refunfuño frotándose nuevamente su cara con una de sus manos enguantadas, sin éxito alguno.

—¡Pero esta reunión es muy importante! ¡¿Qué pensara Monsieur Foghorn**, **cuando lo vea con ese aspecto?!—Bugs movió ligeramente su pierna, antes de observar el pañuelo amplio que descansaba sobre el cuello de su amigo.

—¡Trae acá!— La rodeo en su cuello hasta el punto de cubrirse su nariz—Ahora no sospechara nada, Doc. ¡Ves!¡Soy un genio!— Se halago a si mismo, ignorando olímpicamente la mueca suave que hizo Pepe, antes de salir rápidamente por la puerta. Una vez en la sala, él atrapo su celular sumergiéndolo dentro de su bolsillo, luego discutiría con ese maldito. Esa noche no lo dejaría dormir, de tantas cosas que le haría, por ser un bastardo rencoroso.

—¡Vamos Petit Chaton!— llamo Pepe, teniendo de inmediato al hombre allí parado fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Te dije que no me llames así, Pepe— Bugs simplemente guardo silencio, masticando una zanahoria con cuidado. Curioso.

Subió en el lugar del copiloto, mientras el francés encendía el vehículo, regalándole una mirada por el retrovisor al joven en los asientos traseros. Esas miradas, esos sonrojos, lo hicieron entrecerrar sus ojos. Sabía que el francés le coqueteaba a cualquier cosa que respirara o que caía doblegado simplemente por una damisela bonita, pero algo aquí era diferente a las veces anteriores.

Y él lo notaba, la astucia siempre fue su don. Observo por el espejo de su lado, como el joven se mordía los labios con rudeza, antes de observar a la ventana indiferentemente, con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas que coloreaba de paso esa nariz enrojecida.

La radio era la única que cortaba el silencio. Estando con Pepe, el silencio en ocasiones era cómodo, no sabía si era por los años que compartían en aquella amistad, o simplemente la costumbre. Era agradable en ocasiones simplemente estar en su compañía.

No fue hasta que el hombre en los asientos traseros hablo que ellos quitaron su mirada del entorno para posarlo en él, que se acercaba un poco hacia los asientos para señalar hacia adelante.

—En esa esquina me quedo. Gracias por el aventón— se despidió, tendiendo la mano a Bugs, en forma de saludo— Un gusto Bugs— La lengua pisada y varias gotas minúsculas de saliva escapando de entre sus labios, le hicieron recordar involuntariamente a Daffy.

—Igualmente, Doc— le regalo un guiño, antes de ver como la misma mano era dirigida hacia el francés una vez estrechada por él. Pepe observo la mano con cierta burla, antes de atraparla con firmeza atrayendo el rostro del de ojos verdes al suyo.

Un beso en plenos labios, fue sumergido aun más por las manos del francés que atraparon su nuca y sus mejillas sin darle la posibilidad a escapar. Bugs dejo escapar una carcajada involuntaria. ¡Lo sabia!. Ese francés, no podía ocultarle nada.

—'Sufferin' Succotash!...¡Suéltame de una buena vez, maldita sea!— Se sacudió saliendo del vehículo con rapidez. Pepe rio con ganas, antes de bajar el vidreo de su lado y gritar a plena garganta.

—¡Vendré por ti a la tarde, Petit Chaton!— El de ojos verdes se giro sobre sus talones para fulminarlo con la mirada. Con sus mejillas ardiendo.

—¡Nadie te lo pidió!— Le grito con un tinte dulce en sus mejillas. Bugs, observo como el francés a su lado soltaba un suspiro bobo.

—¿Enamorado, Doc?— susurro masticando una zanahoria, mientras intentaba quitarse aquella tinta con un pañuelo húmedo.

—Mucho Monsieur Bunny— Bugs, simplemente dejo salir una risita leve, entretenido en frotarse la piel color marfil— ¿Y qué me dice de usted, Monsieur?...Monsieur Duck, ha tomado mucha importancia en su vida, por lo que he notado…—El de ojos azules, simplemente lo observo de reojo, antes de perder su mirada en el cristal a su lado.

Si, Daffy había tomado mucho en su vida desde hace tiempo. Desde aquella vez en donde fue a su casa, se podría decir que se establecieron en una relación formal. Aunque las peleas, discusiones y bromas, aun seguían más vigentes, algo había cambiado. La mirada que le dedicaba en ocasiones el de ojos oscuros, no era la misma que al principio de ese juego prohibido, ahora eran más cálidas, más verdaderas.

—Nah…No lo creas, Doc— mintió descaradamente, viéndolo sonreír levemente antes de encender el motor. La razón por la cual le había pedido a Pepe, que pasara a buscarlo, y no ir con su limosina, era simple, debían arreglar unas cosas, antes de esa reunión.

—Por otro lado…Es un verdadero golpe de suerte que Monsieur Foghorn Leghorn, acepte hacer una reunión con nosotros. ¿No lo cree?— Bugs, simplemente mastico con tranquilidad fingida una zanahoria.

—Sí, una verdadera suerte…—Era extraño, de eso no le quedaba duda. El recibir esa llamada, por un momento lo había dejado con la piel erizada, sobretodo porque él no le había dado su número al padre de Daffy, fue un verdadero milagro que el de ojos oscuros no esté en la misma habitación que él al momento de esa llamada, encontrándose en cambio, perdido entre la televisión y el control remoto.

Estaba algo nervioso, lo aceptaba. No era como hablar con otro sujeto que pueda persuadir con palabras, ese hombre no era estúpido o ingenuo, no por nada era un empresario de ese calibre. Pero algo dentro de sí se removió al ver la entrada de su empresa, y mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor a la par de Pepe, no podía evitar que un sentimiento raro cubriera su vientre e hiciera sudar sus manos por debajo de la tela del guante.

Asentía y opinaba un poco, a las palabras hechas por su socio, pero eso no bastaba para que su mente dejara ese presentimiento de lado. Rechazando un café que su secretaria le ofrecía, paso a su oficina para sentarse lo que restaba de las dos horas restantes, antes de la reunión a tratar de borrar aquella tinta permanente y escuchar al francés lanzarle estrategias y números.

—Señor Bunny— El instante había llegado, masticando con calma una zanahoria observo a la joven mujer en la puerta— El señor Foghorn Leghorn, ha llegado…

—Gracias, linda. En un momento estaremos ahí— Sus dientes inmaculados mordieron levemente su labio inferior. No le había dicho nada a Daffy, pero fue su padre el que solicito una reunión de trabajo. Fue hace cerca de una semana, que la voz del hombre, entintada por un acento característico se escucho al él atender el teléfono.

Claudio quería reunirse con él en una entrevista de trabajo, él mismo se encargo de dejarle bien en claro tras palabras certeramente habladas, omitiendo su encuentro en el cementerio tiempo atrás. Tras acordar el día, la idea de contarle a su novio la situación simplemente no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, estaba distraído y aquella mascara eterna de calma, por leves momentos se desmoronaba en pedazos, revelando su estado pensativo. Daffy, lo había notado en varias ocasiones, sin embargo, tan fiel a su orgullo, nunca se atrevió a preguntar que sucedió, simplemente se dedicaba a llamar su atención tras insultos o algo de ese estilo.

Cuando entro a la habitación rodeada de humo de cigarro y una fuerte fragancia a café puro, poso su mirada sobre la figura imponente del hombre de traje blanco que se alzaba sobre su silla para ofrecerle un saludo cordial.

—Buenos días, Señor Bunny— el tono que utilizo, no era el mismo que él escucho que le dirigía enfrente de la tumba de aquella dama. Ahora un empresario, frio, calculador, pero sobre todo indiferente, estaba en lugar de aquel cálido hombre con acento extraño.

—Buenos días, Señor— Ahorro denominarlo por su nombre. Debido a que llamarlo por su nombre de pila "Claudio", era simplemente poco adecuado para la situación.

—Bueno, digo, digo, sentemos a escuchar lo que tienen para ofrecernos empresas "Bunny". Al instante uno de sus economistas tomo la palabra, presentando su empresa, dando una leve explicación de los avances y el poder de exportación que hoy en día tenia su imperio.

Él observo todo en silencio, acotando leves opiniones y datos, confiaba en su gente. Por algo los tenia contratado en ese lugar, no eran simples habladores, ellos sabían lo que hacían y a quienes se dirigían.

—En resumen, doc—Alzo la voz, notando la mirada de Claudio en él, al igual que los hombres con traje que los rodeaba— La empresa ha aumentando un 75 porciento su producción y exportación, desde que mi padre me dejo el puesto. He intentado establecer un canal económico con Russia así como China, sin embargo, estamos trabajando en ello. No son países que se afilien con facilidad…

—Entiendo lo que dice, hijo, digo,digo, hasta yo he tenido problema con esos países. He intentado establecer un mercado de materia prima en ese lugar, pero sus reglas son algo diferentes a las nuestras. Si bien, la producción es buena, es verdaderamente complicado mantener un canal económico estable. Debido a la cierta rivalidad que existen en las potencias….

—Es por esa razón que si cooperamos en conjunto por una sola exportación, podremos tener más posibilidades de tener éxito en eso…—Acoto Pepe sentado desde su lugar, mostrando una dispositiva de que comparaba ambas empresa.

Fue ahí, donde Bugs, guardo silencio. Pepe, podía engatusar con sus palabras a cualquiera, y Claudio no era la excepción, se mostro fascinado ante las amplias oportunidades y números que se mostraban a medida que la voz de su socio y mano derecha proseguía en su discurso. Re afirmando sus cuentas, con amplios conocimientos en los países, el francés termino su discurso encontrándose con una sonrisa ciertamente orgullosa por parte de su colega, al ver como el poderoso empresario aplaudía entusiasmado.

—Este negocio, será grandioso…—Acoto un hombre de Claudio, frente a la simple sonrisa ladeada del cabello rojizo.

—Muy bien, chico, me has convencido…Digo,digo, Esto es un trato— Levantándose de su asiento, tendió su mano al de cabellos cenicientos que simplemente se paro elegantemente compartiendo el gesto.

Convencerlo había costado menos de lo que pensaba, ni siquiera tuvo que meter su lengua afilada y calculadora, para que aceptara. Pero algo estaba mal, aquel sentimiento extraño aun seguía en él, y más al observar la mirada levemente seria que le dirigió el hombre después de dedicarle una sonrisa cordial a Pepe. Firmaron el contrato, con los abogados presentes, para luego dar por finalizada la reunión.

Cuando la mayoría de sus hombres se habían marchado a la salida, cuando únicamente quedan Claudio con él y Pepe, el hombre se acerco hacia ellos posando su pesada mano sobre uno de sus hombros cubiertos por aquel traje gris.

—Hijo…¿Te gustaría ir a tomar algo?. Necesito hablar contigo…a solas— Aclaro observando como Pepe guardaba unos papeles en su maletín con lentitud, atento a la conversación, aunque no lo aparentaba.

—Por supuesto, Monsieur. Yo ya me debo ir… Monsieur Bunny. Más tarde lo llamare, por mientras estaré en mi oficina— Tendiendo una mano formalmente a Claudio, contestando este el saludo con una sonrisa cálida. Se retiro en silencio dejándolos cubiertos por aquella luz fosforescentes que brindaban las caras bombillas de esa habitación.

—Neh…Este no es un buen lugar para hablar, Doc. ¿Qué te parece mi oficina?. Tengo un caro wisky que me gustaría que probaras— Claudio le dedico una sonrisa levemente, pero sin apartar aquella mirada que a Bugs le erizaba los vellos de la nuca.

No era normal ver esa mirada en él. En todo momento, pudo intuir que se mostraba cálido y seguro, con un toque de humildad que desgraciadamente su hijo no tenía. Pero esa mirada seca, con sus parpados caídos en un toque tan sombrío, no era detectada fácilmente, pero él confiaba en su intuición, siempre lo hizo y nunca lo defraudo. En ese momento, no sería diferente.

Él lo consideraba su instinto de animal, posiblemente Daffy siempre tuvo razón, en una vida pasada él era un conejo. Eso justificaría aquella intuición que tenía al detectar ciertas cosas que no estaban marchando como él quería, era algo así como cuando un conejo siente el peligro de un cazador o depredador y huye hasta su madriguera a refugiarse. Pero Daffy siempre se confundió en una cosa si el ejemplo valía: Bugs, nunca huía del peligro. Si él en un futuro fue un conejo, posiblemente era un conejo muy idiota o suicida, como para no correr a la madriguera y enfrentarse al cazador al depredador en cuestión. Se conocía demasiado bien, como para darse cuenta que el miedo hacia algo no era una cuestión que él sentía por nada…

Pero eso había cambiado con la llegada del de ojos oscuros a su vida, ahora temía por algo. Pero jamás lo diría en voz alta, o ese bastardo de Daffy, lo tendría atrapado de las pelotas por el resto de su vida, lo conocía como para saber que el de cabello tomaría ventaja de ello haciéndole la vida imposible, para que le cumpla todos sus caprichos ridículos. Ahora temía, si, pero no por un cazador o depredador que le podía hacer daño, sino que temía por un egocéntrico hombre, que en una vida pasada seguramente sería un pato con dificultades para graznar. El pensar que se había convertido en alguien que dependía de alguien como Daffy para estar bien, simplemente lo avergonzaba y le daban ganas de pegarse un tiro entremedio de las cejas por ser tan idiota. Pero lo hacía.

Y lo único que ayudaba, a que aquello no se sintiera tan humillante, era el hecho que Daffy Duck, aquel pequeño demente, narcisista y egocéntrico, se encontraba en la misma situación que él. Porque por más que no lo dijeran, lo notaban. En la manera en la que las noches que dormían los dos en la misma cama, sentía como la mano del de piel bronceada, buscaba su contacto, su piel: Aun estado dormido, roncando como una foca con congestión nasal. O como en todo momento, él mismo se encontraba mirando cada dos segundos hacia su costado, para verlo allí parado o sentado, con una expresión inexpresiva o malhumorada. Solamente para asegurarse de que se encontraba a su lado, a su par.

Una sonrisa de lado cubrió sus labios, al recordar su rostro entre molesto y avergonzado, era una imagen digna de ver. Y al pensar en ello con más frialdad, no podía creer todavía como habían cambiado las cosas. Ya no era la imagen de Lola la que le robaba sus sueños o sus sonrisas, sino que era Daffy el que siempre se encontraba en su mente. Ya sea por estar molesto con él, o simplemente por una sensación dulce que lo cubría al verlo siempre a su lado, haciéndole compañía.

Porque a pesar de ser pareja, eran amigos y rivales. Una combinación, extraña que en otras bocas dejaran sabor amargo, ellos no podían imaginarse como seria si aquello sería diferente. A pesar de que su pareja era hombre, aun sentía aquella atracción hacia el sexo femenino, eso no podía negar. E inclusive Daffy y él solían girarse para silbar piropos a alguna mujer hermosa en la calle, aunque claro, eso terminaba cuando caían en la situación y uno de los dos mostraba sus celos en forma de insultos, generalmente propios del morocho hacia él.

Era ridículo, pero era cien por ciento cierto: El conejo arisco, había sido domado por un pato gruñón.

Una mano en su mejilla, cerca de la comisura de su labio, lo hizo regresar a la realidad, detectando rápidamente el peligro. La mano de Claudio se movía lentamente sobre su piel, con lentitud, dándose cuenta que lo que trataba de hacer era sacar ese maquillaje que su secretaria había puesto sobre las manchas de tinta. Basto simplemente que sacara un poco, para ver como la boca del hombre se abrió a la par de sus parpados. Momento leve, en donde Bugs pudo notar como sus manos temblaban levemente, para luego simplemente darle la espalda.

—Qué bonito tatuaje casero, hijo— comento suavemente, haciendo que una mirada azulada se posara sobre su espalda sin dejar de servir un generoso vaso de Whisky.

—Si…Un amigo me lo hizo— Comento tendiéndole un vaso—¿Quiere hielo?

—No gracias, digo,digo, el whisky se disfruta más puro— Bugs simplemente dejo salir una risita antes de sentarse sobre un sofá cerca de la chimenea artificial que cubría ese lugar con una calidez tenue.

Claudio, se sentó justo en frente de él, dándole un trago a su vaso. Lo observo con firmeza. No le gustaba la mirada que tenía ese muchacho, no era alguien que a su edad, cubierta de juventud, tuviera aún una mirada como esa. Lo invadía una calma, digna de una persona de más edad aunque dudaba que sus años sumaran tres decenas aun.

—Esas marcas en la cara, digo, digo, no son hechas por ti mismo, hijo— Bugs observo por un momento sus manos enguantadas, antes de regalarle una sonrisa claramente falsa, que simulaba ser una de coquetería.

—Fue en una fiesta con unos amigos, Doc. Nunca debes quedarte dormido en ellas— Simulo tener calma masticando una zanahoria que siempre cargaba consigo. El fornido hombre recorrió la habitación antes de posarse contra la ventana enorme y observar la vista desde allí.

—No me gusta que me mientan, hijo. Digo, digo…eso es descortés— Por el reflejo pudo notar los nervios que en esos momentos cubría su cuerpo.—Mi hijo, siempre ha sido un gran artista…digo, digo, solo él tiende a dibujar ese estilo…—Lo supo, al momento en que lo sintió tragar con fuerza ese vegetal.

—No sé de lo que me habla, Claudio— La mirada pesada de él se encontró con la del de cabello gris, a través del cristal.

—Solo digo, digo, la verdad, muchacho.— Una mueca suave ocasiono, que él frunciera el ceño confundido— ¿Tienes idea, digo, digo, del poder que tengo, muchacho?— El de ojos azules simplemente guardo silencio, con su mirada siempre puesta en él, sin inmutarse ante la pesadez de sus ojos. Eso le agradaba, no se intimidaba con facilidad, un buen adjetivo.

El tono de voz había cambiado, ya no era aquel agradable hombre, se había convertido en alguien que simplemente con su voz ocasionaba que los nervios se alteraran. Pero no era el caso de Bugs.

—¿A qué quieres llegar?— lejos había quedado ese tono de respeto hacia él. El de ojos azules, era astuto y podía deducir claramente lo que quería hacerle entender.

—Hijo, solo bastara un movimiento de mi mano, digo, para que tu empresa quede en ruinas o siendo absorbida por otra de mayor calibre— Un delineado ceño fruncido se enfrento al suyo por el cristal, por su reflejo.

—¿Y esa decisión que tiene que ver en todo esto?

—Es simple, muchacho. Digo,digo…O te alejas de mi hijo…o tu empresa es destruida…—Una mueca inexpresiva cubrían ese rostro que antes simulaba ser amable.— Mi muchacho, no es cualquier persona, a la cual tú puedas pisar…digo, digo…Y si piensas que tú, puedes opacarlo, estas equivocado…él no te necesita, ni a ti ni a tu dinero. Para eso me tiene a mi…toda mi fortuna quedara en sus manos cuando yo ya no esté—Se giro sobre sus talones acomodando un poco aquella corbata que rodeaba su cuello— Y lo único que estás haciendo tú, es alejarlo de lo que es suyo. Sin que te des cuenta, mi hijo, esta dependiendo más de ti, lo cual es algo que aborrezco. Lo estas alejando de su familia, de su hogar, no le permites brillar tal como debe…—Aclarando su garganta un poco, con un seco trago que devoro todo el liquido color caramelo, volvió a hablar—¿Tienes idea de cuándo fue la última vez que ha vuelto a casa?¿Tienes siquiera la más mínima idea de cuánto es lo que conlleva ser mi hijo?...Daffy no necesita nada de ti, y hubiese preferido mil veces que se quedara con aquella adorable jovencita, que contigo.

Estaba hablando de Tina, Bugs lo sabía, quizás en algún momento Claudio llego a conocer a Tina.

—Ambos son hombres…Eso está en contra de los principios de la moral. No está visto con buenos ojos, y lo único que estás haciendo tú, es incentivar a mi hijo para que siga por ese mal camino…—Una pesada mano se poso sobre su hombro, antes de que una voz ronca, que por un momento lo hicieron removerse nervioso llegara a sus oídos— Decide sabiamente hijo…digo, te imaginas lo que será para tu propio padre, enterarse que su gran imperio cayo, debido a que su hijo…Prefirió mil veces un capricho impuro, que a su familia. Eso sería un golpe para tu débil padre…¿No lo crees, hijo?

Lo vio salir hacia la puerta, regalándole una suave palmada que por alguna razón dolió más de lo que debería.

—Sheldon, es capaz de llegar a tu nivel si lo prefiere. Por lo que te recomiendo que te alejes de él y lo dejes ser lo que en verdad es…

Se quedo sentado por alrededor de media hora, sin ni siquiera tener fuerzas como para sacar una zanahoria y triturarla, buscando la calma. Estaba estético, perdido en las palabras del empresario. Se lo había aclarado sencillo: Daffy o la empresa, que por años perteneció a su familia.

Llevo sus manos a su cabello revolviéndolos con rudeza, soltando un suspiro cansado antes de pellizcar el puente de su nariz con frustración. Nunca fue egoísta, las cosas materiales para él nunca tuvieron valor, pero no podía dejar de pensar que si en esos momentos lo era, muchas personas se quedarían sin trabajo. Miles, para ser más exactos y todo por un capricho personal. No se quería separar de él, lo quería y lo necesitaba a su lado, pero Claudio era un hombre poderoso. Y firme a su palabra de hombre, estaba seguro que tomaría rápidamente cartas en el asunto si simplemente ignoraba su advertencia.

Por primera vez en su vida, se planteo una pregunta que lo dejo helado:¿Era feliz con la vida que le toco?.

Nunca se quejo de su destino, tomando la empresa de su linaje en sus manos. Siempre lo supo, la vida para él estaba trazada con un camino entintado por la suerte y la fortuna. Pero no fue hasta que ese alocado sujeto de piel bronceada, comenzó a introducirse en ella que se daba cuenta de que en realidad, simplemente había sido una fachada. Daffy no solamente le había mostrado, que su calma era limitada, sino que también le había mostrado cosas que ni siquiera él mismo con su amplio enriquecimiento cultural, tenía. Le enseño a reír, no por simple cortesía, sino que en todo momento.

Pero por el bien de miles de personas, debía dejarlo ir. Él merecía brillar como el diamante oculto con barniz de carbón, que era. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que deseara estar a su lado, y lanzar todo a la mierda simplemente por estar con él. Por primera vez, debía dejar de pensar en si mismo, para pensar en los demás. Daffy necesitaba tener todo aquello, y ser feliz.

Ni siquiera el grandioso de Sinatra, lograba causar que él dejara de apretar sus puños hasta el punto de que sus nudillos se descoloraban ante la fuerza implementada. Esa tarde, le pidió a su chofer que lo lleve a casa. No deseaba conducir, debido a que no tenia completamente sus sentidos funcionando.

Una zanahoria bailoteaba entre sus labios, con solamente dos mordiscos dados. Mordió por tercera vez, y eso lo calmo por un momento. No iría a visitarlo ese día a su departamento, no estaba de humor para discutir con él o simplemente para verlo, sabría que si lo veía lanzaría al demonio todos sus pensamientos y seguiría con lo suyo cegado por el cariño que le tenía. Sus ojos azules, en ese momento llegaban a tener un profundo azul aciano, al observar con aquella leve melancolía hacia los cristales.

El artista en ese espacio, profetizaba con su voz deliciosa promesas dulces hacia alguna dama, sin embargo, ni su tono voz ni la melodía lograba calmar aquella sensación nerviosa que tenía en su pecho. Se llevo las manos a sus cabellos peinándolos levemente con los dedos, bajándolas hacia sus parpados frotándolos con fuerza, tratando a calmarse un poco.

Sacando su teléfono de su bolsillo, se dio cuenta que tenía una llamada perdida de Pepe. Decidió contestarle mañana, no estaba de humor ahora para hablar siquiera. Cuando llego a su hogar, abrió la puerta con cuidado. Les había dado el día libre a sus empleados, en esos momentos lo único que quería era estar solo, sin tener que fingir aquella cordialidad y calma, simplemente pensar en lo que haría con su vida.

Cuando entro a la enorme sala de estar, no esperaba encontrarse con la enorme televisión plasma prendida, la verdad la ignoro, esa mañana había salido tan apresuradamente que no se sorprendía si él mismo la había dejado prendida. Paso hacia los sofá enormes buscando el control remoto, pero al instante de inclinarse, pudo sentir como un pie lo empujaba hacia adelante tirándolo de cabeza sobre el sofá.

Escucho una risa ronca, haciéndolo buscar con su mirada aquel cuerpo que era únicamente iluminado por la luz de la televisión, que distorsionaba levemente al momento en que cambiaba de escena. Pero pudo distinguir como una sonrisa ladeada y divertida, se posaba sobre esos labios carnosos.

—¿Qué pasa, orejudo?— pregunto sin perder su tono burlón al verlo en aquella posición ridículo. Reincorporándose, Bugs simplemente frunció su ceño disfrazando el temblor que cubrió su cuerpo al encontrarlo allí.

—¿Cómo entraste aquí, doc? Y…¿Por qué estas a oscuras?— fueron las tontas preguntas que se le ocurrió argumentar en ese estado de aturdimiento momentáneo.

—Yo…—Dijo subiendo una cobija desordenada que caía del sofá, para cubrirse su rostro como si fuese una capa— Yo soy Batman— Soltó de pronto, haciendo que él inconscientemente rodara sus ojos, para luego dibujar una sonrisa suave, reprimiendo una carcajada al verlo hacer una postura ridícula.

—Ya enserio, Daff.— Hablo ganándose que él le enseñara la lengua como un niño.

—Aburrido…—Le dijo, antes de volver la atención a la televisión— Entre abriendo la puerta, enserio dientón, tienes una seguridad de mierda. No lo digo por ese bastardo de Taz, sino por la cerradura. Basto simplemente un empujón con una pluma para que se abriera— Haciendo girar el bolígrafo entre sus dedos, para luego lanzárselo a él en un movimiento seco, sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo.

Bugs capturo la pluma de tinta negra, sobre su mano, observándola detenidamente antes de volver su mirada hacia el rostro malhumorado que lo observaba con una expresión indiferente. Pero al instante pudo notar como su ceño se frunció, escuchando el suspiro que escapo de sus propios labios.

—¿Qué pasa, orejudo?— Pregunto secamente, enderezándose un poco en su asiento. Bajándole el volumen un poco a la televisión centro sus oscuros ojos sobre él.

Bugs al instante sintió el cambio de actitud por parte de él. Era un idiota si lo subestimaba de esa manera, con la ilusa idea de que él no se iba a dar cuenta que algo le pasaba, ese condenado loco lo conocía mejor que nadie y era el único que podía ver a través de la máscara de calma que lo cubría todo el tiempo.

Daffy en ciertos casos podía ser ingenuo y un gruñón, pero era la única que persona que lo conocía mejor que si mismo. Una suave sonrisa cubrió sus labios, al verlo levantarse de su asiento, para acomodarse a un lado de él y observarlo con el ceño fruncido mientras atrapaba sus cabellos con fuerza girando su rostro para que pudiera observarlo de frente.

—¡Te hice una pregunta, dientón!— Gruño contra su rostro, ocasionando que una leve sonrisa que aparentaba alegría, fuera la que cubriera aquella leve desesperación que cubría su cuerpo en esos momentos.

No quería dejarlo. No quiera apartarse de su lado.

Sus manos fueron a parar a su estrecha cadera, sin poder evitar atraerlo hacia si en un abrazo que ocasiono que el morocho quedara estético en su lugar.

Algo con el de ojos azules no andaba bien, lo notaba, la mirada que tenia no era la misma que siempre mostraba. Además del hecho de que Bugs, prefería mil veces pegarle una patada o una zancadilla a abrazarlo, luego de llegar del trabajo. Sus manos sin su consentimiento, cubrieron su cuello, apegándolo más hacia sí, sintiendo como el mentón de él descansaba sobre su hombro y él acariciaba suavemente esos cabellos grises. La duda, brillaba en la mirada azulada, por más que él intento ocultarla tras esa sonrisa falsa.

—¿Qué pasa, Bugsy?— Hablo suavemente. Tal como esa primera vez en donde ambos se vieron cubiertos por la lujuria, presos del cansancio fuerte que cubrió sus tras pecar entre las sabanas. Su voz sonaba suave, pero fuerte, dando a entender que quería una respuesta clara y no estúpidos acertijos hechos por palabras agudas que confundían la mente.

—Nada, Daff…Solo déjame abrazarte— lo escucho decir en su odio, haciendo que por leves mejillas él sintiera un calor fuerte en su cara, pero lo ahuyento rápidamente al ver como el de ojos azules se separaba un poco de su cuerpo para atrapar sus labios con los suyos, en un beso casto, sin perversión ni aquella pisca de deseo oscuro que cubrían cada uno de los besos agresivos que normalmente se daban. Este era…Dulce…Cariñoso…

Termino el beso, apartándolo bruscamente, luchando por aparentar que ese beso no tuvo algún efecto en él. Nuevamente sintió esos labios, chocar contra su cuerpo, pero esta vez recorriendo con suavidad la piel tersa de su cuello.

—¡Si que estas raro hoy, conejo despreciable!—Escupió contra su rostro, al tener nuevamente esos mechones ceniciento atrapados en su mano. Una sonrisa ladeada, casi pacifica cubrió esos labios enrojecidos por el beso.

—Solo quiero mimos, Duck. Me lo debes por los tatuajes horrendos que me hiciste hoy— Apunto de replicar ofendido, su boca fue tapada por la del empresario que lo atrapo firmemente de la cintura, cargándolo sin aviso sobre su hombro, como si de un costal de papas se tratara.

No iba a mentir, Daffy era muy difícil de ignorar con aquella personalidad alocada, arrogante y aquel cinismo propio de él, sin embargo, lo debía aceptar, era un hombre atractivo. Por lo que el sentir como él metía sus manos frías por debajo de su camisa, lo hacían gruñir roncamente contra aquella boca que parecía violar a la suya.

Daffy había tenido razón en una cosa, él jamás se había fijado en otra persona de su mismo sexo hasta que lo había conocido. Sin embargo, su sexualidad seguía siendo estable, le atraían las mujeres, pero con el morocho había una excepción. Y eso demostraba porque había permitido que llegara a ese punto.

Él no era un santo, y eso lo sabía al sentir los glúteos de él bajo su agarre fuerte. Una mano grande se poso sobre su cabello plateado tirándolo con fuerza, Lola nunca tendría aquella fuerza del morocho. Ella no tenía ese gusto a cigarro y alcohol que tenían los labios de él en ese momento.

Al sentir como Daffy metía una mano en su pantalón y rosaba su entrepierna con sus dedos, su cuerpo se estremeció. Lo excitaba su roce, lo excitaba que fuera él quien lo estaba tocando. Tiro esa chaqueta negra hacia algún lugar de la habitación, la sintió golpear con el suelo pero no le intereso, a pasos torpes lo condujo a la cama sin romper aquel beso fogoso que lo tenía atrapado el morocho.

La espalda de Daffy quedo tendida en la cama, mientras él simplemente disfrutaba de ese beso húmedo que compartían. Su ágil mano deshizo la corbata con rapidez, antes de que una mano firme recorriera sus abdominales hasta llegar a su cinturón. Por un momento, tanto el azul como el negro se encontraron mientras jadeos escapaban de sus labios para golpear el rostro del otro.

—¿Seguro que quieres hacer, dientón?¿No estás muy cansado?— fue la pregunta que salió de los labios del de ojos oscuros, haciendo que Bung sonriera ante la leve preocupación que rodeaba su tono de voz ronca.

—¿Tú lo estás?— pregunto de regreso, ganándose un segura negación seguido de una mirada apenada que prefirió posarse sobre su cuello que enfrentar su mirada— Entonces…Sigamos con esto, esta noche quiero divertirme, Duck…—Susurro contra sus labios, antes de capturarlo nuevamente en un beso casto.

Daffy sintió como su pantalón era sacado de sus piernas, dejándolo plenamente en bóxer. La camisa de Bung exploto cuando él, la tiro con desesperación para desabrocharla, y torturarlo con su boca que con lentitud recorría su pecho desnudo.

—Hpm…Me debes dos camisas, Daff— lo escucho decir antes de que él cambiara de posición para tenerlo debajo de él con su espalda apoyada sobre esa enorme cama matrimonial que el de ojos azules poseía.

—Tú me deberás mucho más después de acostarte con el gran Daffy Duck, conejo— susurro, antes de desprender esos pantalones de vestir negros y lanzarlos a un lado de la habitación.

Una sonrisa ladeada se poso sobre su rostro al ver el bulto en esos bóxer grises, que orgulloso pedía atención. Con suavidad, sus labios dejaron con camino de besos sobre aquel abdomen bien formado hasta llegar hasta el elástico de aquella ropa. Lentamente sus manos se posaron sobre esas caderas fuertes y lo bajaron con rapidez, recorriendo suavemente aquella "v" en su abdomen, prestando profunda atención en como la misma era rozada por la yemas de sus dedos.

Ni siquiera lo pensó, al meterse aquel miembro grueso en su boca y comenzar esa leve tortura para Bung. Lo sintió tensarse bajo su cuerpo, mientras sentía como sus manos se enredaban entre sus hebras oscuras. Jadeos rodearon esa habitación cuando él tanteo con su lengua su eje hinchado.

El calor comenzó a rodear sus cuerpos de una manera sofocante, haciéndolo perder por leves momentos aquellos pensamientos que lo cubrían, que lo asechaban. Pero al sentir como las cálidas manos de su pareja recorrían sus muslos de una manera lenta. Lo hicieron abrir sus ojos para posarlo sobre el techo blanco de su habitación.

Lo detuvo en seco, atrayendo su rostro hacia el suyo, planteando un tibio beso en sus labios, antes de hacerlo girar para que esta vez él se encontrara sobre su cuerpo. Fuertes brazos oscuros atraparon su cintura pegando sus abdómenes con suavidad. Una mirada basto para que toda aquella determinación decayera.

Solo esa noche…Solo esa noche, se encargaría de disfrutarlo, para él solo. Sin tener que pensar en nada más que sus labios tocándose, en sentir como el calor los cubrían ambos, en donde podía ver la calidez suave que le regalaba solamente a él. Esa noche.

Una última noche, antes de decaer y verlo alejarse de su lado…O mejor dicho, alejarlo de su lado.

Besos esos labios calientes, reprimiendo un gemido entre dientes al sentir como nuevamente una mano tibia comenzaban a jugar con su miembro, mientras que la otra apretaba sus nalgas con fuerza entre sus dedos hechos una garra.

Solo esa noche, antes de terminar con todo esto. Por el bien de los dos. Por el bien de miles de personas que tenía a su cargo. Por el bien de su cordura…

* * *

**¡Hola gente bonita! :)... Bueno, antes que nada quería pedirles disculpas, ya saben, por actualizar tan tarde! ;)**

**Otra cosa, queria invitarlos a leer un fic colaborativo, si les gusta el Baffy, claro esta. Que estamos haciendo con la grandiosa "_BouNigt_", pueden buscarlos en su perfil bajo el nombre de "_Fetiche Clandestino_". Espero que les guste! :).**

**Muchismas gracias a:**

**Nathalie: Antes que nada: ¡Bienvenida! :D...**

**Muchisimas gracias por todos tus comentarios. En esta historia como en las demas. Me pesa no poderte contestar de otro modo, pero como no tienes cuentas me es imposible! jeje... Pues no, dulzura, aqui tienes la continuacion de este intento de fic! jaja xD**

**Road-Chan**

**Akatsuki-cero.**

**Arami10**

**BouNigt.**

**LagrimasSolitarias.**

**Como también muchas a todas aquellas personas que leen esto, ademas de que la agregan a favoritos o a Follow! :) En verdad es apreciado.**

**Muchas gracias por leer! C: Nos leemos! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aclaración:**** Looney Tunes es propiedad de la compañía Warner Bros. Para lo único que utilizo sus personajes es para una entretenimiento literario sin ánimos de lucro. Esta historia esta hecha por una fan para fans, por lo que disfrute. **

**Advertencia:**** Este fic, tiene una temática a la homosexualidad, es decir chico por chico. Si no te agrada, abstente de leer por favor!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Lo vio removerse un poco, dándole la espalda, sus largas piernas eran cubiertas por aquella sábana blanca que censuraba su piel desde la cintura para abajo. Con sus manos cubiertas por guantes, comenzó a recorrer con la punta de sus dedos, los músculos de esa espalda amplia, imitando un solitario tango con dos de sus dedos, acaricio suavemente la curva suave hasta descender a su espalda baja.

Sería la última vez que lo vería despertar una mañana y fulminarlo con la mirada, o simplemente ocultar su mirada para que no viera aquella leve pena que la deba el encontrarse en esa situación tan "Cursi", como la solía denominar él. Sería la última vez que se verían cubiertos en aquella privacidad íntima que lo habían cubierto en ese último tiempo. Todo seria por última vez, apenas él abriera sus ojos y Bugs comenzara a hablar.

Llevo una mano a su cabello húmedo— por el reciente baño— para hacerlo hacia atrás. Mastico una zanahoria con fuerza repasando nuevamente todo lo que le diría, y las reacciones que tendría el morocho al decir aquello. Todo estaba fríamente calculado.

Lo vio removerse, antes de ver como giraba su rostro hacia él, observándolo con aquellos llamativos ojos negros.

—¿Por qué tan temprano, dientón?— pregunto con voz soñolienta, limpiando un poco las lagañas que tenía en sus ojos, tratando de despabilarse. La imagen, le resulto raramente tierna, pero rápidamente la ignoro, para sentarse rectamente en la cama, cruzando sus piernas cubiertas por ese pantalón de algodón gris. La camiseta del mismo color que tenía en esos momentos, le daban un poco de seguridad, ante la comodidad que le brindaban.

—Quería hablar de algo contigo, Duck— Tardo unos momentos, pero Daffy capto rápidamente el tono serio. Enderezándose en la cama, importándole muy poco su desnudez se acomodo contra el marco de cama, para observarlo desde allí en silencio.

—Escúpelo, orejudo— En esos momentos, cuando lo veía con el ceño fruncido, su figura se le hacía algo intimidante ante la seriedad del tema en cuestión. Pero su fiel mascara de calma lo disimulo a la perfección.

Aclaro su garganta un poco, devorando su último pedazo de zanahoria con lentitud, saboreando su sabor como si de un dulce caro se tratara. Sintiendo la pesadez del silencio, atrapar su garganta, ahogándolo. Asfixiándolo, con lentitud.

—Creo que debemos terminar con todo esto, Doc— soltó lo suficientemente alto, como para que él lo escuchara. Al instante, la sorpresa que cubrieron esos ojos oscuros le helo la sangre.

—¿A qué te refieres, Bunny?— Había usado su apellido, en conjunto con un fuerte ceño que se formo en el acto, lo cual demostraba que estaba cabreado enserio.

—Esto no va a funcionar, Duck. Fue bueno mientras duro, pero ya es tiempo de terminar. Necesitamos seguir con nuestras vidas, no podemos estancarnos en una relación basada plenamente en un entretenimiento…—Se concentro en observar aquellos labios, para no observar sus ojos. No podría decirlo, mirándolo a los ojos, porque estaba seguro que sabría que le mentía— ¿Tienes idea de lo grande que soy, doc?. Miles de mujeres quieren estar en mi cama en este momento. Y es hora de que deje este juego, para buscarme una mujer para sentar cabeza…

Silencio.

—Y pienso que tú también deberías hacer lo mismo. Tal vez, no tengas a otra como Tina, pero estoy seguro que muchas quisieran hacerte el favor— bromeo sin gracia, teniendo como resultado un silencio sepulcral, sin embargo, no se atrevió a levantar la mirada— La juventud no es eterna, por lo que pienso disfrutar lo poco que me quede, antes de formar una familia. Fue una experiencia grandiosa, lo admito, pero en este momento pienso que debo seguir con mi camino…Por lo que te deseo lo mejor y espero que encuentre a alguien que esté dispuesto a hacerte feliz, doc— Por fin, se atrevió a levantar su mirada para encontrarse con algo que no le gusto.

Su corazón tembló al ver aquella mirada siendo dirigida a él. No estaba bien aquello, Daffy nunca le había dedicado una mirada de esa manera, y estaba seguro que si sabía que eso iba a pasar, hubiese preferido mil veces lanzar su empresa al diablo, únicamente para no ver esa mirada.

—¿Ya terminaste?— la pregunta sonó ronca, tan calmada que lo hicieron apretar sus puños nerviosamente al sentirlo como aquella suave calma que viene antes del desastre, la destrucción. La mirada oscura, era turbia, como un oscuro pantano que ocultaba demonios hambrientos por devorar almas. Ahora se sentía en el lugar de ese chico llamado Marvin, al recibir aquella mirada de desprecio siendo dirigida a él. Era un verdadero asco, si le pedían su opinión.

Asintió con lentitud, con una mueca calmada, que ni siquiera él supo cómo era posible que cubriera sus fracciones en un momento así. Basto únicamente ese leve movimiento de su cabeza, para sentir como un puño cerrado era puesto en su rostro golpeando contra su nariz y su boca, provocando que cayera de la cama de espalda, sintiendo el gusto a cobre en sus papilas gustativas y bajando por su nariz.

Se paro con dificultad, viéndolo levantarse de la cama, para ir vistiéndose a medida que encontraba su ropa regada por el suelo alfombrado. Unos minutos únicamente le bastaron para ya estar completamente vestido de la cintura para abajo, pero antes de cubrirse su rostro con su chaqueta de cuero, lo observo levemente por encima de su hombro. Girando su cuerpo un poco, mientras se paraba firmemente sus labios se movieron sin dejar de expresar aquella mueca pronunciada de enfado.

—Si llego a cruzarte nuevamente por la calle o simplemente ver que pasa cerca del barrio donde vivo. Te llenare el culo de plomo…¿Me has entendido bien, conejo despreciable?— Muchas veces en un pasado lo había llamado bajo el término "despreciable", pero jamás había dolido tanto como en ese momento. Sonaba asqueado simplemente al dirigirse hacia él, lo cual lo hacía sentir aun peor que antes. –¡Hice una pregunta, hijo de puta!— gruño haciendo que él simplemente lo observara con su mano tapando su nariz sangrante.

—No te creas tan importante…¿Quieres?. El solo hecho de estar contigo estos últimos meses, debió haber sido más de lo que un ser tan patético como tú, merecía. En fin…Que tengas suerte, doc— Era hiriente, y lo sabía al verlo tragar con rudeza, antes de salir de su casa rompiendo las bisagras de la puerta de su dormitorio al cerrarlo con tanta fuerza.

Si lo hería, él no lo buscaría nuevamente. Lo cual facilitaba para él la tentación de tenerlo nuevamente entre sus brazos, de arrepentirse de todo y contarle lo que en verdad sucedía. Pero no podría hacer eso…No con un futuro exitoso para ese morocho al lado de su padre, no con miles de cabeza bajo su mano, no con miles de familias que quedarían sin un plato de comida por una simple decisión egoísta de él.

Se limpio un poco la sangre que escapaba de su nariz, posiblemente rota, para nuevamente recostarse en su cama luchando contra el impulso de girarse a un lado y sentir esa fragancia de la colonia de Daffy.

Antes cuando era pequeño y el estrés fuerte que implantaba su exigente padre no lo dejaba pensar como un niño normal, se imaginaba siempre en otra realidad, donde era un conejo despreocupado que por lo único que se tenía que preocupar, era por tener ricas zanahorias frescas y engañar a depredadores o cazadores idiotas. Ahora a su edad, quería volver a imaginarse en otro lugar, en otra realidad, donde volvería a ser aquel conejo astuto que su imaginación lo represento, pero con la diferencia que a su lado, quería ver un ave de plumaje oscuro. Quería escuchar esa voz ronca y extraña, salir del pico de ese pato oscuro, que lo regañara con aquella apariencia tan extraña que su mente había optado por brindarle. Esa realidad, sería mucho mejor de la que estaba viviendo en esos momentos, pero no podría ser posible.

Debía dejar sus fantasías de niño, antes de que la realidad lo hiciera chocar contra un muro de concreto. No era un conejo astuto sacado de una fabula trillada, era un humano dueño de una poderosa empresa y que había alejado a la única persona en ese jodido mundo que lo comprendía mejor que si mismo.

.

.

.

.

Hace tiempo, cuando Sylvester, era apenas un adolescente de quince años. Su abuela, aquella cariñosa mujer que le brindo educación y amor a él y a su pequeño hermano Tweety, tuvo una recaída que la introdujo en un estado lamentable. Fue un día común, en donde ella estaba sentada en su silla mecedora con el rubio a su lado, sosteniendo un novillo de lana roja, mientras él dormitaba en el sillón cercano.

Comenzó a respirar con fuerza, tanto él como su hermano lo notaron, pero no fue hasta que ella llevo una mano a su pecho que de inmediato ambos se pararon de sus lugares para ayudarla. Mentiría si dijera que esa vez no tuvo miedo, si con decir que estaba a punto de entrar en un brote nervioso, ya lo decía todo.

La ambulancia llego, llevándolos a ellos también. Tardaron un par de horas en decirles a ellos que pasaba. Mientras que Tweety, tomaba las cosas con calma, aceptando tranquilamente irse con la niñera que normalmente Granny les dejaba cuando ella salía, él simplemente escapo.

Su abuela, lo necesitaba, necesitaba de él para curarse. No era un niño tonto, era el mejor en las clases de matemáticas y los números, que a escondidas escucho hablar a los doctores, del precio de la medicina de Granny. No estaba dentro de su alcance.

Eran una familia humilde, no tenían como para pagar semejante medicamento. Simplemente estaba fuera de su alcance.

Ni siquiera él supo como termino en esa situación. Sin embargo, culpaba a la desesperación abiertamente, y a la alegría momentánea que por un momento lo emborracho al sentir como con ese dinero ajeno podría ayudar a su único amor hasta esa edad. El hombre del que lo robo, parecía tener mucho más que eso, no le afectaría ese dinero que él guardaba celosamente bajo su abrigo negro.

Todavía recordaba el escalofrió que sintió al sentir como una fuerte mano atrapaba su flacucho brazo, con fuerza, hasta el punto de hacerlo quejarse en un chillido aniñado. La mirada de ese hombre, era la mirada de alguien furioso. Y lo dedujo al sentir como una pesada mano atrapaba sus cabellos tirándolos con fuerza, mientras una voz ronca escupía contra su cara que le devuelva el dinero.

Tenía miedo, era un niño que tenía miedo. Lejos había quedado el niño con desesperación, ahora ese mismo niño era teñido por el miedo, el temor. Paralizado, al ver como ese sujeto alzado el puño para darle en plena cara. Había cerrado sus ojos esperando el golpe que amenazaba con darle sino hacia algo. Pero nunca llego. El golpe jamás lo toco.

Con temor abrió sus ojos que para ese momento se cerraban con fuerza. Y lo vio.

Era invierno, lo recordaba a la perfección por las frías gotas de lluvia que caían sobre su piel apiñonada y bajaban por su afilado mentón. Una sonrisa divertida había cubiertos sus carnosos labios al dirigirse hacia ese hombre.

—_"__¿Que pasa amigo?. No puedes golpear a un niño de esa manera. Eso es de cobardes_"— Recordaba textualmente lo que le había dicho a ese sujeto, ocasionando que esa pesada mano bajara de su cabello hasta su brazo, aún manteniendo el agarre.

No recordaba bien lo que ese hombre le contesto, pero si recordó como el de cabello negro dejaba de sostener el puño del sujeto, para en cambio girarse hacia él y sacar en un movimiento audaz la billetera que guardaba celosamente en su abrigo. Tras un insulto dedicado a su difunta madre, ese hombre de mirada arisca se retiro dejándolos solos.

A lo contrario de lo que él esperaba, Daffy nunca le dio una lección de moral o algo parecido. Simplemente le pregunto su nombre antes de encaminarlo hacia una cafetería cercana, resguardándolo de la lluvia. No dijo nada, hasta que él trato de disminuir el silencio incomodo con un suave "Gracias".

Él simplemente tuvo una pregunta para él: ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Esas simples palabras bastaron para que él sintiera las lagrimas caer por sus ojos y la mirada firme de ese muchacho en él. Daffy era unos años más grande que él, eso lo notaba en su cuerpo como en su altura pronunciada. La diferencia en ese tiempo, era notoria o mejor dicho, existía. Porque en la actualidad, él lo repasaba fácilmente por media cabeza. Pero eso lo noto cuando el de cabellos negros en ese tiempo demostró el único gesto de compañerismo en todos los años de amistad.

Lo abrazo suavemente, mientras él tras sollozos ahogados por lágrimas y el abrigo, le contaba su situación. En ese tiempo, él simplemente guardo silencio hasta que por fin detuvo su llanto de niño.

—"_Ven a esta dirección mañana, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. Tendrás el dinero para tu abuela_."—Le había dicho mientras garabateaba sobre una servilleta sin usar.

Nunca lo supo, pero ese día marcado, en esa hora dicha, Daffy se encontraba ahí parado mientras un cigarro barato se consumía en sus labios, y con el dinero colocado dentro de un sobre prolijamente cerrado. Cuando le pido explicaciones porque hacia eso, el de ojos negros simplemente contesto un sonriente: "_Mándale saludos a tu abuela, de mi parte. Espero que se mejore_". Antes de que pueda decir algo, un hombre joven, algo regordete y de mejillas sonrojadas se había acercado hacia ellos partiendo a la par del de piel apiñonada.

Daffy, podía ser un desgraciado demente que podría pasar como un egoísta codicioso de primera. Pero por alguna razón, él como los demás que se mantenían a su lado, reconocían abiertamente esa bondad dulce que en raras ocasiones solía mostrar a las personas, superaba colosalmente esos defectos que a simple vista se veían.

Nunca más volvió a querer intentar hacer algo como eso, ya sea por la mirada de Daffy que siempre se encontraba clavada en su conciencia, o por el simple hecho de que luego de esa ocasión conoció a otra persona en su vida, que definitivamente lo llevo a ser lo que hoy era en la actualidad.

Pepe le había brindado un trabajo excelente, ayudaba muchísimo en su hogar, así como le sobraba para ahorrar en una cuenta para que Granny se comprara lo que quisiera. Aunque aceptaba que en un principio, las posibilidades del francés con él eran nulas, con el tiempo, simplemente fue cuestión de que se lo reconociera a sí mismo, para establecer una relación con el francés.

El tiempo compartido, los recuerdos hechos, y esa notoria coquetería por parte de ese sujeto. Fueron lo que le ayudaron notoriamente a Pepe a que Sly aceptara salir con él. Granny estaba al tanto de eso, fue a la primera persona que se lo dijo, obteniendo como respuesta un simple: "_Te amo, no importa tus gusto, sigues siendo mi Sylvester_" . Y un: _"Ya lo sospechaba, lindo gatito", _por parte de su odioso hermano menor.

Desde su punto de vista, fue mucho más difícil aceptar a sí mismo, que esperar la aceptación de los demás. Pero lo hizo, ahora en la actualidad, si bien su pareja era sumamente cursi, era tolerable y hasta un toque tierna.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo que le hicieron volver a su memoria del tiempo atrás. No claro, que no, sino que fue más que nada el hecho de que en esos momentos observaba de reojo como Porky trataba inútilmente de sacar una miserable palabra de la boca de Daffy, sin tener mucho resultado.

Hace alrededor de dos semanas que está en ese estado: Pensativo, distante, y con un toque más malhumorado que lo usual. Era normal, escucharlo gritar a Porky cuando estaba enfadado, sin embargo, era la ausencia de esos gritos impacientes lo que los estaban preocupados.

Se notaba también un poco más delgado, pero sin perder aquella musculatura que mostraba con orgullo. Sin embargo, era imposible no sentir el aroma tenue del alcohol en su aliento, más fuerte que lo usual.

Algo le había pasado y no sabían qué.

—Los chicos, preguntaban cuando iras a jugar baloncesto. Hace mucho que no te ven por allí— Su pandilla, ese grupo de chicos rudos que compartían una cosa en común, comenzaban a notar la ausencia de ese egocéntrico sujeto. La atención de él, dejo de posarse sobre Porky, para correrse hacia él que mordisqueaba un bocadillo de sardinas.

—No lo sé…Seguramente ya estarán extrañando al grandioso Daffy Duck. ¿No es así?— Leve toque del Daffy que conocían comenzaron a notarse sobre ese tono cansado— Sobre todo tú, minino…¿No es verdad?— Bromeo haciendo que él posara sus ojos verdes levemente sobre la sonrisa de Porky que demostraba cierta alegría al verlo actuar de esa manera.

—Ni en tus sueños, pato— escupió, ganándose una pequeña risita picara por parte del de ojos oscuros.

—Pero bien que quisieras estar en los sueños de tu francés— Bromeo. Fue un verdadero error hablarse a Daffy de Pepe. Aunque no le había dicho ni el nombre, ni lo había visto personalmente, lo poco que le pudo contar ya era suficiente para que ese loco bromeara sobre ello.

—¡Cierra la boca, pato loco!— Ariscamente lo miro por un momento antes de masticar con fuerza su bocadillo, tratando inútilmente de ocultar su sonrojo.

—¡Pero si hasta se sonrojo y todo!¡Mira eso Porky!¡Nuestro minino en verdad le da pena cuando hablamos de su noviecito!¿No es adorable?— El de mejillas sonrojadas, simplemente soltó una risita divertida al verlo golpear con fuerza la mesa en una exclamación ruidosa. La conversación luego de eso se volvió cordial, envuelta en un aire tranquilo hasta que el de campera de cuero, se levanto de su asiento no sin antes robarle una última papa frita del platillo de Porky.

—Nos vemos después, inútiles…—Dijo antes de salir del local. Dejándolos con la duda de quién sería el que pagaría esta vez la comida de ese oportunista de mierda.

.

.

.

Bebió un seco trago de licor antes de reventar su botella contra la pared cercana. Gruño con fuerza, llevando sus manos a la cara, antes de apretar sus ojos con la yema de sus dedos.

¿Que acaso todo le pasaba a él?¿Acaso la mala suerte velaba por él a cada momento?. Al parecer sí, eso demostraría todas las cosas que le estaban pasando en ese momento.

Lo supo, el meterse con ese dientón, fue un error. Un irreconocible error, que aun a pesar de haber pasado días no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

El salir con Porky o Sylvester, no amortiguaba o ablandaba el dolor. Seguía estado ahí apenas él se dedicaba a pensar correctamente lo que había pasado.

Habían jugado con él. Y no le gustaba como se sentía eso. Sus muelas chillaron al apretarlas con tanta fuerza, mientras que su ceño se fruncía cada vez más en una mueca de por si tan siniestra como molesta. La ira contenida se estaba haciendo notar, en la profunda vena que dilataba en su cuello, ante su mandíbula tensa.

Ese despreciable conejo, se las pagaría. De eso estaba cien por ciento seguro.

Atrapando las llaves de su motocicleta, salió rápidamente hacia su destino. Estaba rompiendo su orgullo, pero sonrió ladeadamente al recordarse que ya ese estúpido de cabellos cenicientos, lo había herido por completo. Por lo que rebajarse a ese nivel, no lo hería más que las palabras.

Apenas entro a ese edificio un olor tenue, proveniente de un incienso que la secretaria usaba para ambientar un poco el lugar, lo recibió. Caminando con tranquilidad hacia el ascensor le dio una leve mirada ceñuda a la castaña que lo observaba boca abierta al reconocerlo tras ese traje desprolijo y olor a alcohol que traía.

—Si avisas al panzón que estoy aquí. Te ira mal, prostituta— amenazo ganándose una mirada completamente de espanto de la joven mujer, pero un asentimiento lento.

La música del ascensor en conjunto con el aroma a tinta y café que liberaban los sujetos a sus lados. Lo estaban sacando de sus casillas de una manera descomunal. Resistiendo las ganas de romper las puertas metálicas de una patada, casi grita de entusiasmo al verla abrir ya en el último piso de ese edificio.

Ya para este entonces, era el único que había quedado en ese lugar, abriéndose paso por los pasillos forrados con alfombra color tinto. Miro fijamente las enormes puestas de robles antes de avanzar a su interior, para encontrarse con la mirada de las dos personas dentro de la habitación.

—Por favor, déjanos solos.—hablo con suavidad a su secretaria que tras verlo firmar con soltura, atrapo los papeles para retirarse rápidamente.

Alzándose sobre su altura pronunciada, avanzo hacia él para tenderle una mano con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro.

—Es un gusto verte de nuevo, hijo— No le contesto el saludo. Simplemente paso por su lado hasta sentarse sobre el caro sillón en frente del escritorio. Su padre, lo imito sentándose del otro lado, observándolo jugar con un pesado bolígrafo entre sus dedos. –Me imagino…digo, digo, que no estarás aquí para buscar trabajo en _Enormo Corp_.

—Para nada, viejo—

—¿Entonces, hijo?— Una mirada por parte de cabello oscuro, basto para que el hombre de más edad sonriera ladeadamente, ante su suposición acertada. Alzo un dedo haciéndolo callar –Antes de que me digas nada, por favor. Déjame hacer algo— Apretando el enorme teléfono a un lado de su taza de café, apretó un botón hablando casi en el acto— Tráeme los papeles que te pedí, por favor— Daffy alzo una ceja en alto, al escucharlo hablar con esa leve seriedad.

Un hombre de traje, escuálido y estresado, entro a la habitación dejando sobre el escritorio varios papeles impresos.

—¿Entonces, Señor?¿Qué hacemos con empresas Bunny?—Aquella capto su completa atención. Tanto que no pudo disimular su sorpresa. —¿Tratamos de negociar o nos apoderamos abiertamente?— Basto una simple mirada de Claudio para que Daffy entendiera lo que esperaba de su parte.

—Nos apodaremos abiertamente—Dijo rápidamente cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, mientras robaba un aperitivo del plato de el sujeto frente a él. Su padre sonrió alegremente al escuchar aquello.

—Ya oíste a mi hijo, haz lo que dijo— Hablo hacia el otro hombre dando un suave mordisco a un pastelillo que descansaba sobre una bandeja de plata a cerca de su café.

* * *

**_Hola! :) Bien...Les juro que odie este capitulo con toda mi ser. ¿Las razones? Me costo un riñon hacerlo. xD jajaja Culpen a la puta inspiración y a las personas que siempre llegan cuando te ponen a escribir y tienes que atenderlas! jaja xD_**

**_Pero quitando eso de lado. Lamento sino cubrió con sus expectativas, pero era esto o atrasarlo más, y como sé que si hago eso. Este fic terminara actualizado en año nuevo de dos años más! xD Quise arriesgarme... jeje_**

**_Bueno, quiero agradecerles infinitamente a : _**

**_Akatsui-Cero_**

**_BouNigt_**

**_LagrimasSolitarias _**

**_Arami10_**

**_Nathelie_**

**_Enserio, muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo y brindarme su opinión. Son esos comentarios, lo que me dan ganas de seguir con este fic y darle un final digno tal como se merece. En verdad, muchísimas gracias. :)_**

**_Gracias por leer! :D_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aclaración:**** Looney Tunes es propiedad de la compañía Warner Bros. Para lo único que utilizo sus personajes es para una entretenimiento literario sin ánimos de lucro. Esta historia esta hecha por una fan para fans, por lo que disfrute. **

**Advertencia:**** Este fic, tiene una temática a la homosexualidad, es decir chico por chico. Si no te agrada, abstente de leer por favor!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Sus labios se encontraron en una lucha en la que ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder. Necesitaban dominar al otro para sentirse feliz consigo mismos. Rogar misericordia a esos labios que sin piedad succionaban la piel, dejando marcas posesivas que reclamaban sus presencias sobre sus cuerpos, sus almas. Victimizados por el filo de esos dientes blancos que mordían, y curados por esa lengua húmeda que son su caliente tacto, curaba, sus labios comenzaban a ponerse rojizos, ante la fricción, la expectativa de la dulce sensación que experimentaría.

La lucha de sus bocas seguía, nadie quería ceder ante el otro. Aunque sabía que siempre se dejaría ganar, porque siempre se dejaba ganar por él. Daffy era uno de los únicos que podía hacer eso con su mente. Destrozarla, hasta hacerla casi aclamar por más tacto de esas manos calientes, por beber más de esos labios que sabían a cigarro.

Profano esa boca con su lengua, lamiendo dulcemente esa hilera de dientes, antes de enredarse húmedamente con la suya. Era un beso caliente, húmedo y profanamente adictivo. Mordisqueo su labio inferíor, al momento que una tibia mano curioseaba por debajo de su ropa interior, apretando uno de sus muslos con fuerza.

Ahogo con gemido placentero, al sentir como la lengua de Daffy comenzaba a bajar por su blanquecino cuello, reclamando a cada paso su propiedad tras un camino de saliva tibia. Tan caliente, tan él. Que no pudo evitar rodearlo con sus brazos apegando más sus torsos desnudos. Lo deseaba, tanto como lo extrañaba.

Su espalda golpeo contra el colchón cómodo, ocasionando un chillido en la cama. No le importo. Como tampoco le importo quedar como el perdedor de esa lucha anteriormente hecha.

Estaba sumiso a sus besos, a su lengua y a esas manos que recorrían su piel creando un camino ardiente. Por un momento, sus pálidas manos no pudieron contenerse a llevarlas a esos pómulos pronunciados. Tan firmes como su personalidad dominante y gruñona.

Una sonrisa cálida se poso sobre esos labios, reencarnando a aquellas pocas que había sido capaz de presenciar siendo dirigidas plenamente hacia él. No estaba dentro de sus personalidades, ser cariñosos. Ellos, o mejor dicho, _esto_ que tenían vivía de la rivalidad eterna que siempre tendrían. No estaba abierto a alguna cursilería por las cuales todas las parejas pasaban, pero había ciertas ocasiones donde ya sea él o Daffy se dejaban mostrar de esa manera tan característica.

Ocasionando que nuevamente, se preguntara silenciosamente si en verdad había algún sentimiento por parte de Daffy hacia él, más que la rivalidad.

Si así fuera… Solo bastaba que le dijera una simple palabra, para que él se decidiera a arriesgar. Pero ahora nada de eso alcanzaba, ya que tal como un espejo roto por un puñetazo.

La ilusión que quebraba, se rompía en pedazos que cortaban su piel al tratar de tocarlas. Los recuerdos herían como esos cristales, y eso ocasionaba que se mantuviera todo el día ocupado con la ridícula idea que así olvidaría. Pero…Nada ni nadie, puede engañar a la mente. Y su punto de inconsciente, se presentaba ante él para reclamar lo que trataba de ignorar, atreves de esos sueños en donde el reloj, se encargaba de romperlos. De salvarlo.

Sin embargo, nada de eso importaba ahora. Ya que él no se encontraría más con esa piel cálida y apiñonada que se frotaba contra la suya en la cima del éxtasis, producido por sus besos y su tacto. Nada de eso podría sentir ahora.

Porque él había apartado de si, a la única persona que no necesitaba engañar con su fachada de calma. No hacía falta hacerlo, después de todo, Daffy lo conocía mejor que si mismo.

**~0o0~**

Su sangre se helo al escuchar a ese hombre decir aquello, mostrando el papel escrito frente a él. Le regalo una mirada de reojo a Pepe que de igual manera mostraba una expresión aun más desconcertante que la suya.

Sus dedos comenzaron a temblar, y comenzó a sentir la desagradable sensación de querer vomitar todas las zanahorias que había comido esa mañana, luego de que el despertador lo levantara de ese sueño enfermizo, que se presentaba todas las noches en su mente. Comenzó a sentir como el suelo parecía no sostenerlo.

Pálido, y luchando contra el impulso de escupir una grosería, atrapo el papel leyéndolo con cuidado. Claudio, había hecho todo lo contrario a lo que prometió, según lo que señalaba ese contrato en donde marcaba claramente que ahora empresas Bunny, se encontraba bajo el poder de Enormo Corp..

Frunció el ceño internamente, sin despegarse de aquella calma exterior que lo habitaba siempre. Masticando una zanahoria más que lo usual, arrugo ese papel para lanzarlo hacia el hombre que con cara de pocos amigos, se sentaba frente a él, sobre esos sillones de cuero negro. Era graciosa la manera en la que le mostraba una mirada superior por simplemente un papel asqueroso.

—Neh… Vamos Pepe…Tenemos que hablar con un gallo mentiroso— Pasando por al lado de ese sujeto como si su presencia allí fuera simplemente nula. Se concentro en formular todas las posibles razones, por las cuales ese sujeto tomo ese paso tan drástico en su trato silencioso.

—¿Esta seguro que quiere ir usted?...Creo que necesita dormir un poco, Monsieur Bunny…—Pudo notar la preocupación de Pepe inmediatamente.

—No te preocupes, Doc…Estoy bien.

Sinceramente ya se le había esfumado todo cansancio de su cuerpo. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada formulando millones de escenario donde él, ese empresario y su hijo, estaban involucrados.

Una cascada de cabellos dorados, acompañados con un caro conjunto elegante color vino tinto y unos zapatos italianos, capaz de alimentar a toda una familia promedio por tres meses, los recibió con un presente ceño fruncido. Sería una lástima que él estuviera tan concentrado en lo suyo como para no aprovecharse, de ese aturdimiento bobo que tuvo ella al verlo.

No era tonto, noto como esos encantadores ojos color cielo, recorrían su humanidad. Deseando. Le coquetería una vez que tuviera la mente despejada nuevamente, por mientras lo anotaría en la lista mental que tenia guardaba en una gaveta que tenia al lado de sus sentimientos.

Cuando entraron a esa oficina luego de que esa asistente rubia lo escoltara. Tuvo que agradecer que no tuviera una zanahoria en su mano, porque seguramente se le caería patéticamente al suelo al notar como una mano bronceada y grande, golpeteaba su dedo índice contra el cuero rojizo de ese enorme sofá. Les daba la espalda.

—¿Qué significa esto, viejo?— Trato que el tic verbal sonara lo más insultante posible. Estampando el papel sobre el escritorio, pudo ver como lentamente el enorme sofá se giraba para que la persona sentada lo observara con una expresión que él supo identificar a la perfección.

Victoria.

Sus parpados se abrieron con rudeza, al momento en que Pepe trataba inútilmente de retener un jadeo de sorpresa al verlo allí sentado sonriendo con tal altanería que por un momento, le fue imposible no pensar en sonreír tiernamente al verlo con esa mirada de niño consentido, que había logrado su objetivo.

—Pepe por favor…Déjanos a solas un momento— pidió, lográndolo ver de reojo como asentía mecánicamente y respetuosamente, antes de retirarse por esa puerta.

El francés entendió, que necesitaban unos minutos a solas. Aunque él nunca descarto la idea de poder cruzarse con Daffy dentro de esas instalaciones, la parte consiente y lógica de su mente le decían, que eso era una estupidez. Claudio y Daffy no tenían trato alguno, más que el de sangre.

—Al parecer el colita de algodón no pudo evitar la tentación de verme…Eso es un encanto, viniendo de ti Bugsy—

Al momento en que sus ojos azules se posaron sobre esos turbios posos de petróleo, alzo sus manos a la altura de su pecho para aplaudir con cinismo puro. Con una sonrisa ladeada y sus parpados entrecerrados, disfruto silenciosamente de la ira que cubrió al hombre frente a él, pero no fue hasta que lo vio levantarse del asiento para lanzar una lámpara cercana, que se decidió a abrir la boca.

—Buena actuación Daffy…Pero ahora déjame hablar con alguien que en verdad entiende de esto— Lo hacía por mera burla, pero el notar como ese traje de etiqueta blanco se aferraba a su cuerpo, le dejo en claro a donde iba todo esto.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir, dientón?!— Dando un paso hacia él, lo suficientemente cerca para oler su adictivo perfume. Lo observo con el ceño fruncido, sin perder la calma eterna de su cuerpo.

—Deja hablar a los mayores, Daff. Por favor, llama a tu padre— Completa burla ocasionaron que él terminara sujeto contra el escritorio en una llave que le estaba a punto de quebrar el brazo sintiendo una rodilla que perforaba sus riñones.

—Grandioso Daffy…De ahora en más, orejón— Su aliento sobre su oído le supo tan cálido que, sin poderlo evitar, un escalofrió placentero cubrió su espalda ante la calidez de ese aire tibio que acaricio su piel.

Estaba mal pensar en esas cosas, estando en esa posición. Pero no podía evitarlo, lo extrañaba. Había pasado noches en las que no podía dormir, con el solo pensamiento de: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si…? O la idiota pregunta en su mente de: ¿Qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos?

Bueno, ahí estaba su respuesta. La causa de todos sus desvelos, en ese momento se encontraba perforando su espalda con su rodilla en una llave, que demostraba los años de pleitos que tenia sobre su conciencia. Frunciendo su ceño, rápidamente se libro de ese agarre plantando una certera patada sobre su costoso traje blanco, apartándolo de él varios metros de distancia.

—¿Qué se supones que haces, Daffy?— Ni un diminutivo o tono suave en esa pregunta cargada de seriedad. Ahora se habían vuelto los rivales que siempre fueron, dispuestos a romperse la cabeza mutuamente con el afán de joder la existencia del otro.

Porque antes de que ellos dos comenzaran ser algo más, llegando a punto de plantarse el termino de "parejas". Eran rivales, y uno de los más competitivos que alguna vez se hayan visto. Sus personalidades estaban destinadas a luchar mutuamente, no a amar. Fueron contra las reglas de la física al querer juntar a dos lados, que de por si estaban destinados a rechazarse. Repelerse instintivamente.

La mirada ónix, se poso sobre su mirada azul por un momento, causando que su estomago se estremeciera al no ver esa diversión y locura en esa mirada, que hacia nacer en él un toque puro de ternura. Su mirada era la misma, de esa noche en esa fiesta.

Odio. Ira. Rebeldía y un sentimiento extraño que anteriormente no estaba allí, que desde su punto de vista también, no debía estar ahí.

¿Decepción? ¿Era eso?

—La pregunta debería haberla hecho yo….—La voz salió ronca, con un toque serio, que difícilmente le pegaba a su persona— ¿Qué se supone que hiciste, tú?—No le permitió contestar— ¡Acercarte a mí, usarme y luego rechazarme como si fuese una verdadera mierda!...¿Pues qué crees, dientón?¡Nadie!¡Juega con el grandioso Daffy Duck!— Grito en un grito barbárico que demostraba la firmeza de sus palabras.

—Daff… eso no es…

—¡Cierra la puta boca, antes que te la rompa de un puñetazo!— Un ceño fruncido, puños apretado en una mueca clara de que estaba a punto de romperle la cara si seguía hablando.

—Déjame explicarte lo que en verdad sucedió, Daff…No tienes que tomarte las cosas tan de esa manera…

—¡¿De qué manera quieres que me lo tome, orejón?!— Guardo silencio, incapaz de hablar. Él hubiera reaccionado de igual manera si hubiese estado en los zapatos de Daffy.

Era increíble la manera en la que se parecían a pesar de ser prácticamente tan diferente, como el blanco y el negro. Eran tan diferentes, que al mismo tiempo llegaban a comprenderse como si fuesen simplemente uno. Sin palabras. Sin gestos, ni nada similar. Solo una mirada bastaba para que ellos se entendieran como si compartieran una mente en un cuerpo. Pero ahora era diferente, sus cuerpos ya no se fusionaban en uno. Como también, estaba estrictamente prohibido tocarse mutuamente.

Sus orgullos y arrogancia eran tan grandes como sus diferencias. Imposibles de quebrar a pesar de ser rechazados.

Comenzaba a ver la exterminación de lo que tuvieron. Comenzaban a matarlo, para después quemarlo vivo en el fuego del odio, de la lucha. Y eso… Le dolió.

Lo vio apretar un botón en el escritorio, antes de sentarse sobre ese mullido sofá y observarlo fijamente en silencio. Dándole la oportunidad de hablar, de salvar su relación. Daffy estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad si lo lograba convencer de cuáles eran las razones de las palabras dichas. De las acciones realizadas. De las actitudes.

Tenía la posibilidad de lamer las heridas que aun estaban abiertas. De él dependía si aquellas heridas se cerraban para cicatrizar, tras besos y caricias, o se infectaban de rencor y odio hacia su persona.

Pero se quedo en silencio. Fue incapaz de hablar.

Los pequeños susurros que acariciaban en oídos extasiados de gemidos, no salieron de sus labios como en el pasado. El cristal que los mantenía atados en esa relación se había roto, con la fiereza de un puño llamado "Silencio".

—Eres despreciable…—Por alguna razón, ese característico insulto, le supo aun peor al ser acompañado por una mirada tan indiferente como la suya.

Un guardia entro por la entrada, al momento en que el de mirada color azabache, le daba la espalda con cruda indiferencia. Para llevarse un cigarro a sus labios y darle una calada con fuerza.

—Hasta nunca, roedor— Lo escucho decir, antes de que la fuerte música de rock comenzara a casi romper los cascos que se sostenían sobre su cabeza.

Bugs, estiro una de sus manos un poco, pero rápidamente la bajo. Sus esfuerzos por recuperarlo serian nulos. Ya había perdido su oportunidad.

—Y tú eres un pequeño demente, malvado, narcisista y perturbado…Pero…—Dudo que lo escucharía, pero al juzgar en como vio su brazo moverse hacia su cabeza, se animo a seguir— a pesar de eso…Eres y fuiste la persona que le dio alegría a mi vida, maldito pato loco— Y con eso, se giro sobre sus pies siendo escoltado por ese guardia de seguridad.

Le dedico una mirada a Pepe, explicándole toda la situación una vez que estuvieron en la seguridad de las paredes de su costoso carro. A pesar de la reacción que esperaba por parte del francés, este uso una faceta que estaba muy acostumbrada a ver en su trabajo.

—Debemos comenzar a mover nuestras cartas fuertes…Después de todo. Hay que ser muy valiente o estúpido como para meterse con Monsieur Bunny…¿No lo cree?— Una sonrisa ladeada en sus coloridos labios color durazno le dieron la sonrisa más confiada que alguna vez su rostro articulo. Pepe conocía de lo que él era capaz de hacer, y eso simplemente, ocasiono que él lo observara con una sonrisa de fingida inocencia.

—No sé de lo que me hablas, Pepe…—Una sonrisa burbujeo en la garganta del extranjero que saco una rosa de uno de sus bolsillos extendiendo, elegantemente hacia él.

—Le brindo esta rosa, por sus pensamientos en este momento. Monsieur Bunny— Tras recibirlo en un gesto de coquetería falsa. Pomposamente se llevo las manos al pecho, negando silenciosamente.

—Solo los veras cuando los ponga en acción, francesito…

Porque si de algo era por lo cual lo conocía Pepe, era por la habilidad tanto mental como estratégica que tenía en cuando se sentía acorralado. Y en esos momento, Claudio había decidido meterse con él, jugar con lo que conllevaba sus sentimientos y sus obligaciones, poniendo en el filo de la soga la relación que él tenía con Daffy. Ahora, con simplemente esa conversación que había tenido con el de ojos negros, el plan comenzaba a armarse dentro de su cabeza como si de una brillante telaraña se tratara.

Claudio había decidido meterse con el hombre equivocado, con el grandioso Bugs Bunny. Y si bien aceptaba que la estrategia del sureño había sido excelente, nadie podía ganarle a él. Normalmente él era un hombre tranquilo, sereno y calmado. Pero esta situación, tal como lo diría Daffy, le estaba jodiendo las pelotas. Por lo que le pondría fin de una vez por todas.

* * *

_**¡Hola! :D... Bien, antes que nada, lamento si quedo cortito prometo hacerlo más largo el proximo como anteriormente los hago. :)**_

_**Muchas gracias aquellos que siguen leyendo este intento de historia. jeje**_

_**Como también un agradecimiento enorme a:**_

**_BouNigt_**

**_LagrimasSolitarias_**

**_Akatsuki-Cero_**

**_Nathneko-Chan_**

**_Arami10_**

**_Guest. _**

**_Por comentar seguir leyendo esta cosa! jaja xD_**

**_Muchas gracias por leer, y lamento la demora. :) _**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aclaración:**** Looney Tunes es propiedad de la compañía Warner Bros. Para lo único que utilizo sus personajes es para un entretenimiento literario sin ánimos de lucro. Esta historia está hecha por una fan para fans, por lo que disfrute. **

**Advertencia:**** Este fic, tiene una temática a la homosexualidad, es decir chico por chico. Si no te agrada, abstente de leer por favor!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

El café en sus labios le quemo la lengua al tragarlo de un solo seco trago para poder digerir la zanahoria que se había atorado en la garganta. Frente a él, la televisión que Pepe le había dicho que prendiera, mostraba la imagen del corpulento sureño sonriendo dichoso.

A su lado, con un traje blanco, Daffy parecía una mancha entre toda esa elegancia y frivolidad a su alrededor. Aunque aceptaba para sí, que ese traje color marfil lo hacía ver irrealmente atractivo al contrarrestar con esa piel tiernamente oscura. Ese sujeto se notaba que no era de ese lugar.

El solo ver como se abría de piernas y brazos para sentarse, le daban una pista de que ese hombre no era de los que se sentaban a la hora del té a cerrar negocios. Una risa simpática escapo sin querer de entre sus labios, al verlo soltar un insulto a la conductora del programa.

Esa actitud de rey no lo abandonaba nunca.

—_Ustedes, señores el tema en cuestión—_Una mirada ceñuda por parte de Daffy y una sonrisa confiada por parte de Claudio lo hicieron masticar su zanahoria con más fuerza. Tocarían el tema— _Cierto rumor se ha expandido en estos últimos días en las redes sociales y los medios…Es cierto que…_

_—__¡Habla de una buena vez, rubia oxigenada!¡¿Te crees que este cuerpito tiene todo el día para escucharte a ti y tus estúpidas especulaciones?!—_Y exploto. Ese sujeto no podía mantenerse callado y tranquilo por mucho tiempo sin que el centro de atención fuera él.

Incomoda, ella lo vio de manera disgustada, doblando sus piernas largas y torneadas finamente prosiguió, ignorando olímpicamente las risotadas que daba el empresario ante las palabras de su hijo.

—_¿Es verdad que su empresa últimamente se ha absorbido a varias empresas pequeñas en nuestro país?..._

_—__Muchas…Una más patética que la otra— _Contesto por el hombre peli rojo, el de ojos color petróleo posando sus labios fruncidos un poco, con una postura arrogante que fastidiaba.

—_La que me interesa a mi saber es….¿Empresas Bunny?— _Una de las sonrisas más frívolas y ganadoras cubrieron los labios carnosos del morocho, antes de mirar hacia la cámara. Si Bugs, no hubiese sido inteligente, estaría seguro que esa mirada le quemaría cada célula de su cuerpo, penetrando su sistema. Lo estaba haciendo, estaba rompiendo la televisión como si en verdad estuviera allí en la misma habitación burlándose de su perdida.

—_Si…La hemos absorbido en su totalidad…— _Una sonrisa ladeada se posó sobre los labios del de mirada azulada ante aquel comentario.

—Estas cantando victoria antes de tiempo, Daff…— Rio para sí, bebiendo nuevamente un generoso trago de su café.

Su plan estaba esculpido, reafirmado y pulido, solo bastaba el simple hecho del tiempo. Debía esperar para verlo en acción. Por mientras, se mantendría entretenido con ese pato loco.

Basto un simple guiño por parte suya para que la secretaria guardara silencio, viéndolo entrar a esa oficina. Estaba en ese lugar en paz, aunque bien sabía que no podía dejar de sentir ese cierto nerviosismo por volver a verlo, estaba por mera comprobación de que sus ideas eran firmes. Y su plan silencioso estaba funcionando en su totalidad.

Un suave sonido salía a de esa radio sobre el escritorio, acompañando el ronquido sonoro de su propietario. Con tranquilidad, se paseó por la sala hasta quedar justo en frente de él, regalándole una risa involuntaria al verlo roncar a todo pulmón.

Poso sus dos dedos sobre aquella nariz apiñonada, apretándola con fuerza. Viéndolo perder de manera inmediata el aire dando excesivas brazadas al aire en conjunto con una rudimentaria bocanada, que lo hicieron soltar una risa sonora.

Fue en ese momento en que sus desorientadas pupilas oscuras se posaron sobre su persona. El aturdimiento, paso a la confusión, la confusión paso a un ceño fruncido. Mirada de deprecio, y Bugs se sentía como en casa.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí, conejo?!

—Vine a visitar a mi rival…¿Es algo raro eso, Doc?— Se sentó frente a él notando sus músculos tensarse por debajo de ese traje ajustado.

—¡Bastante, orejudo!— La saliva fue a pararse en su rostro haciéndolo sonreír ladeadamente. Atrapando esa corbata color azul marino, la llevo a su cara con lentitud, limpiando con calma la saliva latente que humedecía su perfil firme.

—Creo que eso lo podemos hacer más cómodo para ti, Daff— El apodo susurrado con extrema pesadez, lo dejaron estético en su lugar.

Con sus labios abiertos un poco, no reacciono como debía al recibir esos labios delgados que usurpaban los suyos con un movimiento ardiente, dominante, prepotente. Manos enguantadas bajaron por sus costados hasta detenerse en sus caderas rozando sus manos con una lentitud morbosa por encima de su cinturón de cuero.

—¡¿Qué mierda…tratas de hacer, Bugs?!— Nada de apodos, ni nada similar. Necesitaba mantener sus pies en la tierra. No debía dejar de llevarse por las emociones reconfortantes que nacían en su estomago por ese simple toque de labios. Ese orejón, estaba tramando algo, y no le permitiría salirse con las suyas.

—Hacer que te sientas cómodo…Duck— Fue lo último que dijo antes de verlo inclinarse por debajo del escritorio y desprender su cinturón con una destreza admirable.

Estético en su lugar, lo único que pudo atinar a hacer fue a capturar esos cabellos cenicientos sobre su mano amplia para tirarlo con fuerza hacia atrás, hasta sentir como su cuello crujió un poco ante el brusco agarre. Sus gemas oscuras, lo observaron con frialdad. Buscando una especie de explicación hacia esa reacción. Sin embargo, una sonrisa ladeada y una mano que sin su permiso se sumergía entre sus bóxer, fue lo único que obtuvo.

Los ojos azules se entrecerraron con esos parpados sombreados de un color naturalmente salmón, que en un pasado disgusto besar en silencio mientras lo veía dormir. Mientras la calidez de esa mano enguantada con seda, calentaba con lentitud su miembro en cada movimiento rítmico. Arriba, abajo. Dedos girando alrededor de su eje, para luego continuar con ese baile exótico sobre la sensible piel.

Un pulgar presiono con suavidad sobre su glande, ocasionando que el aire quedara retenido en sus pulmones. No podría resistirlo, no cuando una lengua caliente rozaba su cuello saboreando con deleite el sudor salado que comenzaba a nacer y fusionándose con su colonia, bajaban con lentitud hasta el cuello de su camisa cara.

—Qui…quítate…conejo despreciable…—Puedo articular, antes de que él levantara una ceja altaneramente antes de besar con descaro sus labios nuevamente, sin detener esa tortura con su mano.

—No lo hare, Daff— Dijo sin más antes de inclinarse de rodillas frente a él. Daffy, no pudo evitar temblar al verlo masticarse su labio inferior, en un gesto que definitivamente no debía resultarle tan sensual como lo hacía.—Neh…Llámame un rebelde sin causa si quieres, pero no me gusta que me digan que hacer, Daffy. Además… Debo castigarte por ser un mal pato…¿No?

Su boca apretó su pene un poco entre sus labios, antes de sentir como introducía todo su troco con una lentitud experimental. Apretando sus manos sobre su cabeza, no pudo resistir un suspiro que fue arrebatado de sus labios con una facilidad tan fácil que se odio a si mismo.

No debía…Estaba mal…Ese despreciable ser…No debía…

Pero lo hacía.

Y se sentía tan jodidamente bien, que no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos al ver como esa lengua que lamia con picardía sus testículos, era acompañada , al compas por ese sonido de succión. Ocasionando que una oleada de calor recorriera su cuerpo sin tregua alguna. Su boca, dejo escapar un jadeo caliente al sentir como esa lengua tanteaba con rapidez la punta en alto de su erección. Mientras que esa mano ágil, no dejaba en ningún momento su movimiento rítmico.

La puerta se abrió.

Su cuerpo se tenso, al mismo momento en que pegaba su abdomen contra su escritorio cubriendo rápidamente su erección con la madera y a la persona causante de la misma con el mismo.

—¿Presidente?

—¡¿Qué mierda quieres, estúpido?!— Su voz sonaba agitada, pero el hombre de traje no lo notó, debido al leve temblor que recorrió su cuerpo ante el grito exaltado.

Su nuevo jefe tenía un carácter difícil de tratar.

—Deseaba que me diera una opinión sobre nuestra nueva estrategia de venta. Es de vital importancia que…

—Lárgate—Ordeno, sin poder evitar darle un tiro de cabello al de ojos azules, que llevo sus manos a sus muslos para acariciarlos con lentitud.

—Pero señor. Debe…debemos confirmar el proyecto para hoy antes de las diez.

—¡Bien, bien, bien!¡Pero que sea rápido!— No estaba en las condiciones para escuchar cosas que no entendía, ni mucho menos para mantener a ese infeliz bajo la mesa sin que ese sujeto note su presencia.

—De acuerdo…Las estadísticas señalan que— Se perdió después de eso. Y…¿Quién no lo haría teniendo en cuenta esa mirada burlona que le dedicaba Bugs, por debajo del escritorio?

Su boca, continuo con lo suyo, a pesar de los intensos jalones de cabellos, y los inútiles intentos de pegarle una patada para que se quedara quieto. Podía sentir como sus labios atrapaban el fajo de su miembro, para luego succionarlo con suavidad. Su piel comenzó a quemarle, al momento en que sus dedos reafirmaron su agarre sobre ese cabello casi inconscientemente.

—¿Señor?

—¡¿Ah?!— Exaltado, dejo de observar la imagen de Bugs, para levantar su mirada profunda y turbia hacia él.

—¿Le parece que es mejor idea apostar por esta idea para que el proyecto funcione?

—Si si si, lo que sea.

—Está bien. Procedamos con el segundo ítem.

—¡Mierda!— No pudo evitar soltar al sentir como el liquido pre seminal era tragado sin pudor por el de mirada azulada.

—¿Disculpe?

—¡Que sigas joder!—Sus dedos se sumergieron en esa cabellera exótica, al momento en que una de sus manos apretaba con fuerza un plumón entre sus manos, tentando a quebrarlo.

—En ese caso. Las ganancias que nos brinda las otras empresas, nos permite seguir con…

—¡Carajo!— Grito con furia, al sentir como el liquido caliente era tragado por esa boca hinchada. Y la imagen de Bugs, succionando la punta de su pene buscando de alguna manera sacar más de donde vino eso, no ayudo mucho. En realidad estaba más excitado que nunca. Su mirada color petróleo se poso sobre la mirada confundida del hombre— ¡Te dijo que prosigas con todo!¡¿Qué necesidad tienes de preguntarme todo a mi?!¡Lárgate de aquí! Ya estás grandecito para pedirme opiniones de todo a mí…¡¿No lo crees?!¡Lárgate!¡Ya!—Grito histérico, necesitaba calmarse y sacarse inmediatamente a ese dientón de entre sus piernas o esa tortura jamás terminaría.

Viéndolo salir llevándose consigo todos esos papeles. Gruño con fuerza, antes de apartarse con brusquedad del escritorio y observar con el ceño fruncido al de cabellos cenicientos que con completa calma se reincorporaba arreglando con elegancia sus guantes y su cabello.

—¡¿Qué significa esto, Bunny?!— Exclamo, tratando que aquella mirada calmada y esa sonrisa ladeada no alterara más sus nervios.

Lo vio caminar con calma hacia él, meneando sus caderas de una manera que le resulto de la más dramática posible. Una mano acomodo bien su saco, antes de que un leve beso fuera robado de sus labios. Su otra mano, en cambio, capturo su corbata con firmeza atrayéndolo hacia si con brusquedad.

Confundido, observo sus ojos calmados.

—Toma esto como una declaración de guerra, Duck.—Acercando su rostro a pocas pulgadas del suyo su aliento llego a sus fosas nasales con suavidad.— Si juegas bien tus cartas, te dejare quedarte con mi empresa sin chistar. Pero si en algún momento te tropiezas, considera que eso será una "Season Duck" para mí.

Una risa ronca salió de su garganta, seguida de una tos seca obsequiada por los años de fumador continuo. Pegando su rostro también al suyo al punto en que pocos centímetros separaba sus narices, sus carnosos labios mostraron una sonrisa maliciosa que le dio a notar sus intensiones.

—Ten en cuenta de que yo puedo cambiar eso por una "Season Rabbit", Bugsy— Ronroneo con malicia, ocasionando que una risita saliera de los labios de Bugs al escucharlo decir eso.

—Por eso me encantas, Daff— Dándole la espalda hacia la salida, comenzó a masticar una de sus zanahorias con calma. –Eres tan impredecible…—Le dijo antes de perderse entre las puertas dejándolo fulminando con su mirada hacia su dirección.

—Nota mental…—Se dijo antes de suspirar con rudeza revolviendo sus hebras oscuras— Despedir a la estúpida que tengo de secretaria, por dejarlo entrar….

* * *

**Bueno, la verdad ni siquiera sé como me da la cara para seguir publicando a pesar de ser tan tarde. Pero bueno, aqui esta. :´)**

**Sé que es un poco tarde tambien para decirlo pero gueno: ¡Feliz navidad! (Tarde pero hecho) y un prospero año nuevo para todos ustedes. Prometo que este 2016 sere más activa que este año! jaja xD**

**En fin, algo cortito, lo sé pero mi tiempo para esta etapa del año es algo limitado. Por lo que dentro de poco tratare de subir los siguientes capitulos para asi darle un fin a este fanfic! c:**

**Contestare sus comentarios uno por uno. **

**¡Gracias por leer! C:**

**Y muchas gracias por la paciencia! Los amo! :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aclaración: Looney Tunes es propiedad de la compañía Warner Bros. Para lo único que utilizo sus personajes es para un entretenimiento literario sin ánimos de lucro. Esta historia está hecha por una fan para fans, por lo que disfrute.**

** Advertencia: Este fic, tiene una temática a la homosexualidad, es decir chico por chico. Si no te agrada, abstente de leer por favor! **

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

* * *

¡Lo iba a destrozar!. No. Destrozar era poco. Le iba a cortar las pelotas para dársela de comer a los perros de la calle. Luego atraparía esos odiosos dientes con una pinza para arrancárselos, sin más. Estaba colérico. La ira y la frustración, ocasionaron que se cargara la tercera computadora de la semana. Ese despreciable sujeto, se las pagaría. Nadie le declaraba la guerra a él sin que se quede de brazos cruzados. Y más siendo él, el que decidió dejarlo. Así, de la nada, como si hubiese sido un mero polvo para quitarse la duda si le gustaban las pollas. ¡Y vaya que le gustaban al muy hijo de puta!¡Tenia una fascinación por chuparlas muy seria!

Removiéndose incomodo en su sofá, sintió nuevamente su celular sonar contra su bolsillo. ¡Era la decima vez en el día, joder!¡¿Por qué seguían insistiendo después de la primer llamada pérdida, en todo caso?!—

Lo atrapo entre sus manos con fuerza, lanzándolo hasta reventarlo contra la pared cercana, haciéndolo trizas. Despedazándolo.

Viéndolo con ceño fruncido, y con su respiración agitada. Lo advierto. No era el celular que utilizaba para la empresa, aquel caro modelo que su padre había insistido a que usara. No. El celular en cuestión, que en esos momentos pasaba a mejor vida, no tenía ese lujoso brillo, ni mucho menos reflejaba su precio verdadero en atrayentes logotipos. Era su celular viejo. Aquel viejo modelo, que solamente utilizaba cuando se fue de casa. Aquel que le había robado a un idiota a la salida de un restaurante y que una vez utilizo para comunicarse con los demás. Y solo pocas personas tenían el derecho para llamar a ese celular. Eso le helo la sangre. Con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, con la mirada perdida en esos pedazos de plástico.

No fue consciente de la presencia de esa chica, hasta que su delicada mano atrapaba su hombro con cuidado. Sutileza. Su mirada pesada decayó en su presencia, dándose él, el gusto de verla estremecer en su lugar. ¿Hacia cuanto que el miedo que daba su mirada, no se le era notado?. Mucho. Y estaba seguro, de que eso, esa debilidad asquerosa que le hacían dar arcadas involuntarias, ante el pensamiento tan vomitivo. Se valía solamente a una persona. Y se odio, por darle a esa persona el placer de hacer tanto deterioro en él. De tener tanto privilegio como para intentar cambiarlo a algo mejor, para luego dejarlo tirado. Usado.

—¿Qué quieres?— Su voz sonaba inhumana, indiferente y con un toque ronco brindado por las cajetas de cigarros que consumía al día, últimamente.

—Teléfono…Señor…—Se aparto varios pasos hacia atrás ante es severo manotazo que dio él con su brazo. Atrapando el inalámbrico, pegándoselo a la oreja escucho esa respiración agitada.

—_Daffy…Necesito que vengas. ¡Ya!_— La voz, derrumbada y nerviosa, de Sylvester le confirmo sus sospechas anteriores. Algo realmente había serio pasado, no era unas simples llamadas perdidas de esos idiotas. No era un chiste como para poner al de ojos verdes, tan nervioso, y con su manera de hablar tan pastosa, pesando entre jadeos prominentes.

—¿Qué paso?

—_Porky…Él…_—La garganta se le seco. Trago saliva, sintió como un vértigo molesto le subía por su estomago, causándole espasmos involuntarios.

—¿Dónde están?— No era un chiste. No era un sueño o una pesadilla.

—_En el hospital central. ¡A entrado en sala de emergencias!¡Intentan reanimarlo!_— Se notaba que estaba agitado, como si hubiese corrido una maratón de miles de kilómetros o hubiese tenido largas secciones de sexo de por medio. Se ahorro el consejo de que dejara los porros y los cigarros, al sentir como su cuerpo se ponía frío. Al escuchar la siguiente palabras— _¡Estaba muerto!¡Le rompieron toda la maldita cara!_— grito. Con furia, con impotencia. Que era lo que Daffy sentía esos momentos en su cuerpo al escucharlo, gemir sollozos ahogados contra el auricular del otro lado.

Tembló. Rompió ese maldito teléfono en pequeños pedazos de plástico que cortaron la palma de su mano, al apretarlos con tanta fuerza. Escuchaba los goteos de su propia sangre caer hasta el suelo brilloso y encerado de su oficina.

Carol, escandalizada se corrió, casi de un brinco, varios pasos hacia atrás. Como un gatito asustado, la sintió estremecer. Aterrorizada, por esa mirada venenosa que lo cubrió de en silencio, precavida a cualquier movimiento de su parte.

Sacándose ese molesto y apretado traje se lo tiro sin dudar sobre su rostro. Sin medir o importarle si lo había atrapado, había manchando su pálido color puritano con su mano cortada. Con su sangre.

Con su camisa remangada hasta los codos. No vaciló en prácticamente correr hacia su vehículo estacionado en el estacionamiento. El Ferrari rugió con fuerza al arrasar la carretera, veía las luces de los demás vehículos perderse a sus costados, y no le intereso la velocidad. Apretando sus manos contra la palanca de cambios, frunció el ceño.

Poco le importaba golpear a alguien o reventarse contra otro vehículo. Necesitaba llegar. Avenidas, calles, hasta que por fin dio con el característico paisaje a lo lejos.

De noche, esos pobres barrios, parecían decorar simpática mente con sus luces amontonadas, esa gran proporción de terreno. El había recorrido cada una de sus calles de todas las formas posibles. De pie, en moto, en auto. Pero siempre los vería de una manera diferente. Ya sea de una manera linda, de una manera triste, melancolía, e inclusive los recorrería sin darse cuenta de ello por estar tan borracho o drogado. Pero siempre los vería de una manera disímil, por más que supiera de memoria como se veían cada calle, cada deteriorada y humilde casa, cada piedra, cada grafiti. Eso era lo atrayente de ese lugar, no importa cuántas veces recorras las mismas calles, las mismas veredas, siempre las encontrarías distintas. Siempre vería esos barrios, diferente.

Ahora por ejemplo, los veía inalcanzables. Distantes. Lejanos.

Y por más que acelerara hasta cansar a los caballos de fuerza de su auto. No llegaba. Solo debía llegar hasta la entrada de esos barrios, solo a dos cuadras y ya tendría el hospital central. Ya tendría a su amigo en frente, para verificar su estado, para asegurarse de que estaba vivo. Entonces...¿Por qué mierda no llegaba?

¿Era por qué iba muy lento? ¿Habían alargado esa avenida y no se había dado cuenta? No. Ninguna de esas opciones contaba. Solo...quería llegar. Quería asegurarse de que eso era una broma pesada de Sylvester. Quería verlo reír como el idiota que era, diciendo "_¡Te jodi, estúpido! ¡Caíste redondito!_". Para así el pudiera bajarle los dientes y castrarlo con una navaja oxidada. ¡Sí! ¡Eso quería!. Que esa mierda sea una simple broma de mal gusto!

Pero al entrar a ese lugar, apestoso de desinfectantes y anestesia, no se encontró con sus amigos y pandilla, con una cámara en mano, grabando su bromita. Sino que se encontró con múltiples personas que corrían de un lado a otro ocupadas. Atareados. Caminando con rapidez hacia la mesa de entrada prácticamente, no fue consciente de su tono de voz al exclamar en un bramido bestial.

— ¡¿Donde lo tienen?!— La enfermera alzó unos ojos azules tan exaltados como su aspecto. No le sorprendía, si lo había reconocido. Ni siquiera le intereso.

—¿Disculpe, señor?

—¡MI AMIGO, JODER!—Gruño con rabia, reafirmando su agarre sobre el mostrador—¡Lo trajeron aquí hace momentos!¡¿En dónde lo tienen?!— Su mano estaba apretando el cuello de su uniforme celeste con fuerza. Alzándola varios centímetros por encima de ese escritorio de caoba—¡Escúpelo, puta!¡¿Dónde lo tienen?!— La sacudió, con fuerza, con brusquedad. Y las lágrimas que comenzaron a salir de la comisura de sus ojos, le supo a gloria. Estaba tan exaltado. Que poco le importaría golpearla. A él no le gustaba golpear a las mujeres. Veía el gesto, como el más marica posible. ¡Es más! Hasta el mismo les había cortado el pene a algunos mal tratadores cerca de su antiguo departamento. Pero en esos momentos. no quería golpearla. Si no simplemente asústala. Necesitaba esa información.

—¡Daffy, suéltala!— Colérico su mirada de ira se giro de ella para posarla sobre esa persona. Con lentitud, casi con cuidado, la volvió depositar sobre su asiento, para girar completamente su cuerpo hacia esa persona. Lo observó a los ojos, fijamente, antes de notar las dos presencias que lo acompañaban.

A su espalda, atentos a la situación. Casi como dos sombras, que tomaron color rojizo para él. Su reacción fue involuntaria, al prácticamente correr hacia ellos con el puño en alto. Dispuesto a plantárselos en plena cara. Planeaba romperles la cara, tal como ellos le habían roto la cara a Porky.

Sin embargo, la reacción por parte de ellos, fue la esperada.

El más alto, atento a cualquier movimiento, no dudo ni un segundo en sacar su mano de su bolsillo para abrir una navaja tan brillosa y clara que fue a descansar en su garganta con presión. El más pequeño, en cambio, simplemente observó la situación con calma. Sin molestarse en siquiera en moverse un poco, para evitar el golpe. Se mantuvo sonriente, con su mirada puesta en como Sylvester sostenía su cintura con fuerza para evitar que avanzará. Y compartiendo la mirada divertida que su compañero, dibujaba en su rostro, al tener el filo de su arma puesto en su yugular.

— ¿Qué pasa, pato mugroso?¿Alterado?— Le hablo el de ojos verdes con diversión, sin apartar el arma de su cuello. Una voz ronca, potente y pastosa, que demostraba el peligro que su dueño representaba para los que lo rodeaban, rompió el silencio incomodo en donde sus respiraciones eran las únicas que se atrevían a hacerse oír.

La presión aumento al moverse un poco entre los brazos de Sylvester. Y un leve hilo de sangre, comenzaba a bajar por su cuello hasta caer sobre su clavícula. Trago un poco de saliva al verlo lamerse relamerse los labios, con una morbosa sonrisa en ellos. Lo estaba provocando. Y conociendo a ese sujeto, le iba a importar un carajo el hecho de estar en un lugar público, rodeado de miradas atentas, lo iba a cortar sin la menor duda. No descansaría hasta ver como su cabeza era separada de sus hombros. Lo conocía muy bien, como para saber con certeza que lo haría.

Decidiendo calmarse, dejo escapar un profundo suspiro. Relajándose entre los brazos de su compañero. Ocasionando que el de piel pálida bajará su arma, limpiando toscamente contra su costado, antes de guardarla, ocultarla, bajo su ancho pantalón.

—Así me gusta...Tranquilo...—Se burló, mordiéndose los labios en un gesto de dicha, que pego en su orgullo.

—¡Cierra la boca, gato pulgoso!— Gruño, notando como esta vez la pequeña mano del chico se cerraba sobre el brazo del otro, apretándolo con fuerza. Obligándolo a dar varios pasos hacia atrás. A su lado.

—Ellos fueron lo que lo trajeron aquí...—Le susurro Sylvester por lo bajo. Cerca de su odio, con su mirada puesta en como Tom dibujaba una mirada superior, altaneramente despreocupada.

—¡¿Qué?!— Dejo escapar desconcertado. Confundido, los observó sin entender. —Lo que escuchas...— Le dijo sin vacilar Sylvester, apuntándolos con el mentón.

— Ellos lo encontraron en su territorio. Y en vez de matarlo o abandonarlo lo trajeron aquí— Cierta mueca molesta rodea el rostro del de ojos verdes al escuchar aquello.— Por eso debemos agradecerle Tom...Jerry...—Ambos lo miraron en silencio. Atentos a sus reacciones.

Él los observo atentos, estaba alterado. La preocupación lo estaba haciendo actuar sin pensar, y no tuvo más que hacer que observarlos en silencio. No hubiese hecho nada, estaba seguro de eso, sino hubiese visto como una sonrisa leve rodeaba ese rostro infantil. ¿Acaso su estado le resultaba divertido?¿Acaso era un chiste que su amigo este en peligro?. Sin medirlo siquiera, o tomarse el tiempo de distinguir esa leve compasión que rodeo esa disimulada sonrisa simpática. Lo atrapo entre su mano. Su pequeño cuello pálido, fue atrapado por sus manos amplias, hasta sentirlo balancear entre ellos, separando sus pies varios centímetros del suelo.

—¿De qué te ríes, rata? ¿Eh?— Jerry simplemente lo mira sorprendido, pero no asustado, simplemente sorprendido. Ese mocoso solo mostraba miserables migajas de temor por una persona en ese lugar. Y él lo sabía. Lo sacudió con fuerza, en el aire. Pidiéndole entre gruñidos que hablara.

Sintió como un certero puño era depositado en su mejilla, obligándolo a caer de culo al suelo limpio. Soltándolo. No fue una sorpresa, sentir como una rodilla era plantada de un golpe seco justo en la boca de su estomago, robándole el aire. Ni tampoco lo fue, el hecho de ver como Tom, atrapaba el cuello de su camisa, hasta el punto de casi rasgarla ante la fuerza con la que lo hizo golpear su cabeza contra el suelo.

—¿Te gusta sacudir a las personas? ¿Ah, Pato mugroso? ¡Pues yo te voy a dar algo para que sacudas un largo rato, hijo de puta!— Gruño Tom, colérico, molesto y con su mueca desfigurada de ira. Su mirada verde, prometía una paliza.

Todos tenían prohibido tocar a Jerry sin su consentimiento, y era momento de pagar las consecuencias de su acto impulsivo. Viéndolo alzar uno de sus puños en alto, Daffy estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo. Una pelea le quitaría el estrés. Aunque, era Tom, con el que peleara. Eso sin duda no lo tenía planeado, de hecho era un defecto, considerando quien era su rival. Violento, malvado y letal. Esa eran las palabras que podían describir a ese desquiciado, gato pulgoso.

— Tom, basta.— La voz de Jerry, es la que lo obligan a bajar el puño, para soltarlo. Esta molesto, Daffy lo sabe por la manera en la que escupe grotescamente contra el suelo y refunfuñado por lo bajo. Parándose con tosquedad, lo deja en el suelo, para encaminarse al lado de Jerry. Observándolo desde allí, arisco.

—¡Te dije que te calmes, mierda!— Le dice Sylvester una vez de pie. Lo ignora, su mirada esta puesta en esos sujetos. Tom los observa hosco, con su mirada paseando de un lado a otro, en sus cuerpos. Atentos a cualquier movimiento. Dando un paso al frente, los apunta con un dedo y una mirada afilada. Que promete muchas cosas, pero ninguna agradables para su integridad física.

—Escucha infeliz...Uno de mis chicos lo encontró en un callejón en mis territorios. Le habrían dado una paliza más grande, para hacerle recobrarle la conciencia y así, darle una muerte mucho más dolorosa por el simple hecho de respirar en mi territorio. Pero no. Tu gordo amigo, se encuentra ahora en estado estable y todo es porque este idiota decidió que debíamos traerlo aquí— Lo apunto al de ojos color café que observaba todo en silencio. El resentimiento se notaba, Tom lo último que hubiese deseado seria ayudar a uno de los suyos— La misericordia y gentileza. nunca fueron mis atributos, pato...—Lo escucho decir, viéndolo dibujar una sonrisa malvada que recorrió esa mirada verdosa. Dándole un escalofrío. Tom seguía siendo, el gato arisco que tuvo la desdicha de cruzarse en su camino. No cambiaba para nada. Seguía igual de peligroso e irritable como antes— Encuentro a una de tus putas personales en mis límites. De nuevo. Y dejaré que mis muchachos, los hagan trizas...¿Te ha quedado claro?— Daffy sabía que tenía que tener cuidado. Esos tipos eran sujetos violentos, le pasaban por los huevos la situación. Ellos no dudaban en atacar y destrozar con sus propias manos a los enemigos de su líder. Y más si el líder mismo era el que les dictaba tal orden.

— Como el agua, gato pulgoso...—Ignoro el golpe rústico que le dio sobre el hombro de Sylvester al pasar por su lado.

—Así me gusta— ronroneo contra su rostro retirándose— ¡Jerry! —Llamó con una voz ronca. El muchacho, aquel de ropa cara y mirada inocente, los observó por un momento.

—Lo siento...Hoy no está de humor...—Intento excusarse, ganándose como resultado una mirada arisca y altanera por parte de ambos hombres. Por alguna razón, el hecho de que sea él, el que acompañaba a Tom al dominar su territorio, los irritaba. Juntos, ambos formaban un liderazgo perfecto. Sin fallas o grietas donde se podía hacer caer. Tom imponía el poder, el liderazgo. Y Jerry era la mente, el control de todo. "El magnífico", los observó a ambos con una sonrisa inocente. Que los hizo temblar. Ese chico era perturbador.

—Descuida...Y gracias por traer a nuestro amigo. Te debemos una...—Hablo Daffy, algo calmado. Si ese chico no hubiese estado allí su amigo no hubiese estado en ese lugar sino muerto en algún callejón asqueroso. Frente a la ignorancia fría de los demás.

— ¿Tienen alguna idea de quién pudo haber sido el responsable? —Jerry tenía astucia e inteligencia. Eso Daffy lo supo al instante de conocerlo. Su aspecto de niño mimado e infantil, engañaba. Y ese mocoso, tenía sus sospechas.

—¿Tú sí, ratón?—Pregunto Sylvester escupiendo su carita de muñeco al hablar. Asqueado él lo observó con una sonrisa inocente.

—Si...

—Escúpelo...

—¿Y qué me dan a cambio? – Ahí estaba…El trueque. Información por algo de valor. Información por información. Información por favores. Información por manipulación. Información, por algo de valor para él. Era de esa manera, que se manejaban en ese lugar. Y seguiría siendo así, por más caritativo que se muestre. Nunca abandonaría su oficio.

— ¡Jerry! ¡No me hagas ir a buscarte, pendejo! ¡Te voy a romper el culo si me entero que estas ayudando a esos idiotas! —Le grito Tom desde la entrada. Ganándose una mirada altanera del más pequeño. Mirado a ambos hombres cerró sus ojos divertido negando varias veces, en silencio.

—¡Bésame el culo, hijo de puta!—Grito Daffy, colérico. Necesitaba esa información. Y hasta le momento, ese mocoso de mirada astuta, era el único que se la podía dar.

— ¡Ya quisieras, pato de mierda!. ¡¿Por qué mejor no le pides a ese tal Bugs, que te lo bese?! ¡Oh! ¡Claro! ¿Te dejo, verdad?—Una risotada gracioso escapó de su garganta al verlo girar su cuerpo hacia él al escucharlo decir aquello. Superior, altanero, recorrió sus labios delgados con su lengua. Dichoso ante ese ceño fruncido. Lo había molestado y era lo mejor que le había pasado en el día. Estaba deseoso de romperle el rostro a alguien. — Dime...¿Te pidió que le chuparas la polla y después te dejo? O...¿Te hizo gritar como una puta, antes de pagarte con algo de dinero?.¡Cuéntame! Estoy interesado. ¿Cuánto le cobrabas la hora? ¿Esa empresita de mierda que tenía fue su pago por tus servicios?

— ¡Tom!

— ¡No te metas!—obtuvo de respuesta Jerry, acompañado de una mirada que prometía muchas cosas si le ocurría interferir en la posible pelea. Daffy frunció el ceño, molesto, frustrado. Tom sabía de que el leve retiro que había tenido a otra ciudad. Como se lo hicieron creer los demás a todo aquel que preguntaran. Era una burda mentira. Tom sabía. No era tan fácil de engañar y mas con Jerry de su lado. Y es en ese momento en donde se da cuenta de algo. Ellos dos forman un equipo tan indomable como potencialmente peligrosos. Dos mentes brindadas para la manipulación. La codicia y la necesidad de sentirse en competencia con alguien de su nivel, los mantiene unidos. Eso eran ellos. Eso era lo que ellos tenían en sus manos.

— Tú no eres el menos indicado para decir eso, Tom...—Hablo Sylvester tratando inútilmente aligerar el ambiente.—Tú también estas saliendo con alguien y...

—¿Quieres que abra la boca contra ti también? — Lo observó amenazante por un momento. Haciéndolo callar. Observó a ambos, mordisqueando su labio con sus dientes inmaculados. — Les diré una sola cosa: No me toquen los cojones. Porque les juro que les arrancaré la piel con los dientes. Y me va a importar una verdadera mierda la tregua o otra cosa... ¡Ahora, Jerry! ¡Mueve el culo, joder!

— Adiós.—Escucharon decir al de mirada color café, sonriéndoles de una manera tan sincera, que les resulto aterradora. Nadie sonreía sinceramente, en ese lugar. Y ese ratón escurridizo, no era la excepción. Lo vieron irse sin más. En silencio, dedicándose leves miradas molestas mutuamente.

— Ese gato pulgoso, está más irritable que de costumbre...—Escupió Daffy antes de girarse hacia Sylvester para que le contará la situación— Escupe. Ahora. Quiero detalles.

—Uno de la pandilla de Tom lo encontró. Estoy seguro que fue ese mismo el que le robó su billetera y las zapatillas. —Refunfuñando lo comenzó a guiar por los pasillos— Como te dijo, fue la casualidad de que estuviera Jerry en ese momento con Tom cuando le informaron de que era Porky... Él insistió en traerlo aquí, y según parece se peleo muy feo con Tom, al este negarse a eso. Jerry lo convenció de llamarme, vine rápidamente para encontrarlos aquí discutiendo. Según me dijeron, el gordo, tiene el tabique roto, tres costillas rotas que han perforado uno de sus pulmones. Por fortuna pudieron detener la hemorragia antes de tiempo. Tuvieron que darle electrochoque apenas llegar, debido a que casi no respiraba. Temían que una de las costillas astilladas llegara al corazón. Pero no fue así...

—¿Está bien?

—Por el momento. Si. Aunque está en coma, dudan mucho que despierte dentro de poco. Además de que hay una alta posibilidad de que sufra nuevamente una decaída y tengan que realizar el mismo procedimiento. Dicen que su cara parecía una uva deforme de lo tan hinchada que estaba. ¡'Sufferin' Succotash! Si me pongo nervioso de solo imaginarlo!

—¿Lo podremos ver?

—No... Debemos esperar a que el doctor nos autorice. Mañana a la mañana nos darán más información.

—¿Cómo conseguiste todos esos datos?—Conocía a Sylvester, él era como si mismo, exigía todo a gritos y a violencia. Dudaba mucho que hubiese llegado a ese lugar calmado y sereno.

—El ratón me lo dijo. No sé, cómo consiguió la información. Teniendo en cuenta que aquí no dan información a nadie más que familiares...

¡Mierda! Las deudas con ese mocoso, aumentaban a pasos agigantados.

—Es una rata. ¿Qué te esperabas? De eso vive.

—Viva o no de eso...Debemos aceptar que tiene talento...

—Talento para soportar a ese mal nacido de Tom.

—¡Como sea! Debemos quedarnos aquí hasta más información.

—¿Quién crees que haya pensado?

—¿Quién?

—Ese ratón...¿En quién piensas que tenga en mente?

—¿Sinceramente? —Sinceramente. —No tengo la más remota idea. Tienes varios tipos tras tu culo...

—Tienes razón...—Y no pudo más que hacer que sonreír ante su suerte. Debía encontrar un culpable, lo más rápido posible.

Por un momento, la declaración de guerra, la molestia por pensar en cómo contraatacar a esa ridícula declaración, se esfumo. Se esfumo para ser remplazado por una ira, mucho peor que la que sentía por Bugs en esos momentos. Se borro de su mente, para ser remplazado por las profundas ganas de golpear, destrozar.

Lo sentía, calar entre las venas sobre salidas de sus brazos, de su cuerpo. Las profundas ganas de matar, asesinar. Y ahora no había una Tina en su vida para calmarlos, ni mucho menos un Bugs, para tratar inútilmente de sacarlo de ese sentimiento tan oscuro que apretaba su pecho con fuerza. Por un momento, a pesar de tener a Sylvester comentando cosas que no escuchaba realmente. Se sintió solo. Y con la soledad venia el inicio nuevamente, aquel inicio que sufrió al llegar a ese lugar, para convertirse en lo que en verdad era: Aquel sujeto que domino ese territorio, con su violencia, con su locura. Y estaba dispuesto a convertirse nuevamente en esa clase de personas.

Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, porque habían herido a una persona importante para él. Además… Después de todo…¿A quién le iba a importar?

Lo que debió suceder hace tiempo, y lo que Tina trato inútilmente de evitar, acogiéndolo entre sus brazos. Debía suceder ahora. Porque era el momento y porque no había nadie a su lado para evitarlo, no había ni un sujeto de mirada azulada y actitud picara que lo evitara. Y eso aumento su rabia. Bugs no estaba ahí, porque él había decidido dejarlo.

Ahora, no había vuelta atrás. Lo que debía suceder, sucedería.

Porque él estaba dispuesto a llevarlo a cabo, hasta cansarse, para que se cumpliera. Vengaría a su amigo. Sin importarle decaer nuevamente en ese estado sin vuelta, que Tina trato inútilmente de sacarlo y que Bugs lo termino por hundir, importándole poco el esfuerzo dado al logro.

* * *

**_Tom &amp; Jerry son propiedad de MGM. _**

* * *

**_Sé que esta historia esta tomando un giro raro. Pero es necesario, necesito hacerlo, para llegar al verdadero final que tenia pensado. Ya con los demás capítulos, comenzaran a entender un poco porque este giro tan drástico. :) espero que sepan comprender. _**

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y su apoyo. :D_**

**_¡Gracias por leer! :)_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aclaración:**** Looney Tunes es propiedad de la compañía Warner Bros. Para lo único que utilizo sus personajes es para una entretenimiento literario sin ánimos de lucro. Esta historia está hecha por una fan para fans, por lo que disfrute. **

**Advertencia:**** Este fic, tiene una temática a la homosexualidad, es decir chico por chico. Si no te agrada, abstente de leer por favor!**

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

* * *

—Presenta un estado muy grave, ante tantos golpes que tenía en su cráneo. Por fortuna no ha tenido una quebradura o algo similar, simplemente son golpes. Pero debimos coser un leve corte sobre el lado lateral de su cabeza, fueron pocos puntos, pero seguramente le dejara una cicatriz. Fuera de eso, sus heridas fueron tratas correctamente, le costara un largo tiempo recuperarse, pero lo hará correctamente si mantenemos nuestros cuidados sobre él— Hablando solemnemente, con un toque entre estirado y serio, ese doctor les hablo con cuidado. Pero con una mirada algo turbia. Se notaba en esas grandes y marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos largas madrugadas y días, atendiendo pacientes a montones, sin descansos.

—¿Puedo verlo?— Petunia, había dejado de llorar, para simplemente temblar. Aferrándose fuertemente al borde de su blusa, tratando inútilmente de calmarse. Estaba alterada, se le notaba en su voz. Varios mechones se desprendieron de ese moño flojo y despeinado que se lo había hecho a la ligera, para correr hacia el hospital. Ella fue una de las primeras personas que ellos dos habían decidido informarle, en esa larga noche que habían pasado sentados en la sala de espera en busca de información que sirviera.

—¿Usted es su novia?

—Sí, señor—Contesto rápidamente, hecha un manojo de nervios. Necesitaba verlo, estaba tan nerviosa que poco le importaba demostrarlo entrelazando sus dedos una y otra vez entre ellos.

Asintiendo en silencio, el más respetuoso de los silencios, ese sujeto elevo su mirada para observarlo a ellos dos. En su espalda, parados con una pose a la defensiva, parecían dos guardaespaldas mal pagados, que lo observaban atento, serios. —¿Y ustedes son?— Daffy lo notó, notó el reconocimiento en esos ojos turbios. Lo había reconocido, pero se regocijo internamente al ver como guardaba silencio, al notar su ceño fruncido.

—Sus primos—Mintió por él Sylvester, al notar como sus manos se cerraban sobre sus bíceps que mantenía tensos, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Estaba molesto todavía, molesto y ciertamente preocupado. No estaba para lidiar con doctores arrogantes, no dispuestos a dar información.

—Bien, la hora de visita comienza desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las dos de la tarde. Para nuevamente comenzar a las cuatro de la tarde hasta las siete. Es de vital importancia no perdurar el descanso del paciente Pig— Tras unos momentos en silencio, reviso unos papeles que descansaban sobre sus manos, abrochados uno contra otro— ¿Tienen obra social que cubra sus gastos?

—No…Pero estoy dispuesto a pagar una de las mejores habitación. Por lo que eso no será problema—Contesto por Petunia, Daffy, que se mantenía hasta ese momento en silencio. En realidad, dudaba si era mentira lo que había dicho o no, la verdad no le interesaba, si tenían tarjeta para pagar su tratamiento de todos modos él no le iba a permitir usarla. Tenía el dinero, estando al lado de su padre o no, lo tenía.

—En ese caso, necesito que firme aquí, señor.— Brindándole un caro bolígrafo, lo vio garabatear rápidamente una segura firma sobre el espacio en blanco— Dos familiares deben quedarse con él por las noches, a no ser que desee que le asignemos una enfermera especializada en sus cuidados y….

—No, yo lo hare. Yo lo cuidare— Dijo rápidamente Petunia. Ganándose una sonrisa respetuosa por parte de ese doctor.

—En ese caso, ya no hay nada más que decir. Si gustan pueden pasarlo a ver. Informen a algún personal del hospital si necesitan algo— Tendió su mano grande hacia la pequeña mujer, para luego estrecharla con la de ellos. .

Al verlo partir, se mantuvo estético en su lugar observando cómo Petunia abría la puerta asignada con ansiedad. Atrapo el brazo de Sylvester antes de permitirlo ingresar siguiendo a la muchacha. Confundido, lo ve arrugar el ceño curioso. Pidiendo explicaciones por ese agarre.

—Debo irme. Iré a buscar información.— Dio una suave mirada de reojo hacia el interior de la habitación para ver la espalda de Petunia perderse por detrás de la puerta, precavido lo observa fijamente—Quédate con ella hasta que vuelva.

—Pero…

—No te estoy preguntando, es una orden—Habla seriamente, posando una mano sobre su nuca, para hacer crujir su cuello estresado. Estaba cansado, no había dormido bien en días, para ahora desvelarse toda la noche en un incomodo asiento de plástico.

—¿Vas a ir en tu auto?¿Acaso no estás muy cansado?— La duda la ve reflejada en esos ojos afilados, decide ignorarla. No está como para ponerse a descansar en ese momento.

—Debo irme…Llámame si sucede algo. Vuelvo a la noche.—Depositando en un garabato flojo, con el caro bolígrafo que le había robado a ese doctor, sobre su pálido brazo su número de celular nuevo, se lo lanzo rápidamente por encima de la cabeza para retirarse de ese lugar.

Una vez sobre su vehículo, respiro sonoramente. Descansando su frente contra el volante, encendió su auto escuchando el ronroneo del motor. No le serviría, por mucho que le joda no andarlo luciendo. En ese lugar, en esa situación, no le serviría para nada. Tendría que volver a la casa que su padre le había obsequiado en una muestra de su reconciliación, en busca de su moto.

Se tomo un momento, mientras conducía por esas largas calles, rumbo a los barrios altos de esa ciudad, para reorganizar sus pensamientos.

Tenía a un herido en su pandilla. No, mejor dicho, Porky estaba herido. Su mejor amigo— Aquel que lo acompaño en su loca aventura hace años y el cual le debía mucho más de lo que recordaba. Estaba herido casi tocando las puertas de la muerte, y todo por culpa de unos sujetos que venían por él.

No, eso no era obra de unos sujetos. Sino que eran obra de un solo sujeto. Un sospechoso.

Conocía la manera en la que las pandillas se movían. Un líder, una pandilla. Sin depender del número de miembros de esas pandillas, siempre esos miembros seguirían las órdenes de su líder. Eso pasaba con la suya, eso pasaba con la de Marvin, eso pasaba con la de Tom y Jerry.

Todas las pandillas cumplían ese patrón. No habían excepciones, o por lo menos, no en ese lugar.

Alguien había ordenado atacar a Porky. Y todo por la estrecha cercanía que tenía con él. Un blanco fácil para atacarlo a él, obligándolo a volver a ese lugar para buscar al culpable. Lo había conseguido, sea quien sea el sujeto o los sujetos detrás de todo esto, lo habían hecho.

Cuando estaciono el caro vehículo, y entro con rapidez a su casa, distinguió en su habitación una de esas gastadas chaquetas. Lanzando lejos la camisa que se apretaba contra su torso, se vio cubierto por una de ellas. El aroma a cigarros y cuero, lo hicieron sonreír de cierta nostalgia, víctima de recuerdos turbios de noches eternas.

Enfundándose en unos jean rotosos y unas de sus botas militares. Atrapo las llaves de su moto, dándole una leve mirada a su alrededor. Dudando si volvería alguna vez a esa pocilga cara, cubierta de lujos. No le intereso. No tenía tiempo para pensar en eso.

Encima de su moto, recorrió nuevamente esas calles para verse rodeados del olor pestilente de humanidad que desprendían esos barrios. El paisaje a sus alrededor se volvió oscuro, se volvió sucio. Y él se sintió un enfermo, al verse feliz cubierto de esa mierda. Era su casa, era su hogar.

El lugar en donde estaba condenado a pudrirse como el maldito que era.

Y sus pensamientos nuevamente decaen en Porky, en las lagrimas a flor de piel que libero Petunia toda la noche sobre su hombro, en la preocupación de Sylvester que lo hicieron fumarse casi dos cajetas de cigarros solo en ese poco periodo que estuvieron pensando que debían hacer. Necesita al culpable de todo eso.

Cuando aprendes a convivir en las calles, con esos tipos de personas, aprendes dos cosas fundamentales. Nunca confiarte y sobrevivir. Devorar para no ser devorado. Cazar para no ser cazado.

Él tenía varios sospechosos en su mente, muchas cabezas que debía separar de sus cuerpos para sacar algún indicio del culpable. Pero debía pensarlo correctamente antes de actuar. Un error equivalía a otro herido, a otro muerto, por eso debía ser precavido.

Pero había alguien en verdad se le venía a la mente al distinguir la violencia del ataque. Descartando a Tom, que solamente atacaba cuando se sentía amenazado, solo había otro sujeto en ese lugar que podía equivaler esa violencia al atacar. Esa similitud tan similar a la suya al golpear. Y lo hacía tragar con fuerza al decaer en eso.

No quería pensar que había sido él. Algo en su interior se lo decía, una corazonada, pero en verdad estaba deseoso de que no lo fuera. Eso llevaría a una sola cosa: la guerra. No una guerra tonta de choque de orgullos, de egos. No. Esta guerra era enserio.

Porque si en verdad el culpable era el que se le cruzo por la cabeza en un momento desinteresado, ambos no descansarían hasta ver al otro mutilado bajo sus manos. Se lo habían jurado mutuamente. En el momento en que uno de los dos ataque el otro contrataría con mucho más fuerza.

La destrucción estaba prometida, si el culpable era el que tenía en mente.

Pero no lo haría. Lo descarto al mismo momento en el que se le cruzo por la cabeza, era imposible que fuera él. Nadie sabía nada de su existencia desde hace tiempo, años. Y no descartaba ese viejo rumor que se corrió de su muerte.

Por ahora, lo único que tenía que hacer era buscar al culpable. No debía pensar en corazonadas estúpidas.

.

.

.

Lo sentía. Lo estaba reventando en cada embestida. Y él lo adoraba. Adoraba ese juego de ser dominado. Cazado por su cazador, dejarse atrapar. Sus ásperas y calluda manos subieron por sus costados posándose sobre sus axilas hasta alzarlo en brazos y hacerlo golpear su espalda contra la pared. Apretando su cuerpo sudado contra el suyo. Su pecho tonificado, contra el suyo escuálido y pequeño. Su ingle frotándose, golpeándose, contra la parte baja de sus testículos. Y su lengua humedeciendo morbosa mente con su saliva su cuello níveo, con severas marcas de sus dientes filosos.

Y él lo adoraba, gemía de placer como una digna prostituta. Y a Tom eso le encantaba, Jerry lo sabía. Para él, era su presa. Únicamente él y nada más que él.

Pese al peso denigrante de ese apodo susurrado en el medio del acto lujurioso. Le calienta, le excita hasta sentir como la respiración se atora en su pecho, que Tom le diga esas cosas sucias al oído.

Una de sus manos, comienza a recorrer su entrepierna. De arriba hacia abajo, con brusquedad, con fuerza. Del mismo modo en el que su pene entra y sale de su entrada, llegando a puntos en los que él se retuerce de pleno gozo.

Su mano caliente se la sacude, apretando su hinchazón con malicia. Haciéndolo gemir con fuerza, hasta el punto que tiene que rechinar sus dientes bruscamente.

En el nirvana del placer siente como el semen quiere salir de su propia entre pierna. Pero su pareja era alguien malvado, eso se lo hace ver al apretar con fuerza la punta de su pene, evitando que se corra sobre sus abdominales cubiertos de sudor.

—Aún...Mph...Aún no...Espérame...—Era raro que uno de los dos hablaran durante lo hacían. Las palabras para ellos no existían. Eran meros mudos que demostraban y hablaban con acciones, con miradas. Contadas eran las ocasiones en la que ambos compartían palabras más de lo debido. Pero esta era una de ellas. Necesitaban comunicarse de esa manera. Estaban molestos el uno con el otro.

—No...Ahh...No...Aguanto...—Hablo entre gemidos roncos. Sintiendo su aliento caliente contra su boca. Su afrodisiaco aliento calando por su interior.

Expectante, deseosa de sumergirse en el último beso húmedo y sucio, del acto.

Y lo hizo. Sus labios succionaron los suyos con fogosidad, con el placer más perverso, pero no hicieron daño. Tom nunca le hacía daño, a otros podía reventarles la cabeza sin inmutarse, pero no a él. Era ese privilegio, ese comodín, lo que siempre lo hacía sonreír como un bobo cuando lo miraba a los ojos y veía ese brillo divertido, travieso.

¿Cómo es posible volverse tan dependiente a alguien hasta el punto en querer dar la vida a cambio de la suya? Ellos eran la prueba de ellos.

Dependían el uno del otro.

En un placer y capricho egoísta, Jerry no podía aceptar que Tom le dirigiera esa mirada a nadie más que él. Que molestara hasta el punto de querer hacerle daño, a nadie más que él. Que compartiera esa complicidad con nadie, además de él.

En cuanto a Tom... él tenía sus sospechas, pero estaba seguro que compartía su pensamiento. Una embestida; su saliva bajar por la comisura de sus labios, escurriéndose. Otra embestida; su cuerpo temblando bajo sus manos. Y por último otra más; acompañado por el paraíso prometido. El cielo se podía tocar bajo su cuerpo, con él a su interior. Eso Jerry, lo tiene seguro al desplomarse como una gelatina sobre su cuerpo.

Apoyando su mentón sobre su hombro arañado. Dedica un beso húmedo, sobre su piel pálida. Sintiendo los tensos músculos de su espalda bajo el tacto de sus manos, al subirlas hasta su nuca.

Lo llena por dentro, lo siente. Tan caliente, llenando su interior. Y se derrite entre sus torsos, lo empapa tanto a él como a sí mismo con su semen.

Un minuto en silencio. Lo siente relajarse en su interior. Y lo escucha soltar un suspiro que es capturado por su nuca. Con lentitud lo siente cargarlo hacia su desordenada cama.

No se resiste. Su cuerpo se encuentra entumecido. Y sus músculos ruegan por descanso. Le dolerán en la mañana, lo sabe.

Recostado sobre ese colchón, siente, sin evitar mostrar una mueca de molestia como el rompe la penetración secamente para tirarse a su lado con despreocupación. Sus nalgas se humedecen, a causa de su semen que sale de su interior a la vez que la sangre de la leve hemorragia ante el desgarro. Luego se daría un baño, ahora su mirada estaba puesta sobre su perfil perfecto.

Se veía tan lindo luego del sexo, como un gatito manso, con sus cabellos despeinados y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Riéndose por lo bajo, recibió esos labios húmedos sobre su mejilla.

Un ronroneo fue recibido por la piel de su cuello erizándole el vello de su nuca. Sus brazos largos y fuertes, lo rodearon con dulzura.

—¿Debo tomar eso como un "_Lo siento_"?— le susurro acomodándose bien, para que esa calidez no lo abandonara. Hacía frío y el sudor empeoraba las cosas.

—Haz lo que quieras...— Él enredo sus piernas con la suyas, regalándole pequeñas lambidas sobre los cardenales que empezaban a formarse en su cuello ante la bestialidad de sus dientes, de su boca. — ¿En verdad no piensas hacer nada?

— ¿Nada, con qué?

— No te hagas...— Y tras blanquear sus ojos con un gesto fastidiado, se apartó de su lado para atrapar la cajeta de cigarros que descansaba sobre la mesa de luz. Viéndolo ponerse uno en los labios, lo sintió acomodarse a su lado boca arriba. Jugueteando con sus dedos con la llama del encendedor en sus manos. Con su pene ya flácido descansando sobre su muslo, con tranquilidad. Jerry lo observó en silencio. Recorriéndolo con la mirada hasta caer en esas gemas color jade.

— ¿Por qué insistes en pelear?.Sabes que mi paciencia no es mucha.

— Porque sé que en verdad deseas ayudarlos...Te conozco, gato.

—¡Cierra la boca, ratón!— Bramo soltándole el humo en su cara con una risita maliciosa.

— Está bien que Daffy no te caiga del todo bien. Pero piensa en los demás...Sylvester está de su lado...¿No quieres ayudarlo a él? —Pensativo lo vio posar sus ojos en el techo, más concentrado en los tirantes de madera que en la situación.

—Él sabe donde pone el culo. No es mi problema.

—Lo sería si aún fueran amigos...¿No?

—Te estás poniendo pesadito e irritable. ¿Te das cuenta?

— Si. Por eso sigo— Contestó sin más, arrebatándole una carcajada divertida.

—Eres tan terco.

—Y tú eres tan orgulloso.

—Y eso te encanta...¿No?— Jerry simplemente se mantuvo en silencio. Cubriendo su desnudez con la manta que Tom le había alzado del suelo para que se cubriera.

—Donald, está detrás de él...

— Si...eso también deduje yo...

—Entonces...

—Entonces…¿Qué?

—¿Por qué no lo ayudas?

—Porque no es mi obligación. Mi territorio es este. Ese pato mugroso sabe con quién se mete. No es nuestra responsabilidad cuidarle el culo. Su papito rico, no lo podrá ayudar aquí. Podrá tener todo el dinero del mundo. Pero...¿De qué sirve eso aquí?. En cuando ese loco encuentre la posibilidad, no dudara en cortarle la garganta...pasándose por los huevos su posición social y económica

—¿Lo odia tanto?

—Mucho.

— ¿Por qué? — Tom lo observó por un momento. Pensativo, para al final soltar una fuerte bocanada de humo, seco, que danzo en la oscuridad del cuarto iluminado por aquella luz color mostaza de la lámpara vieja.

—No vas a parar de preguntar. Hasta que te dé una respuesta...¿No?— Jerry se movió para acostarse sobre su abdomen ignorando la puntada de dolor en su cadera y su pelvis, beso sus labios pícaramente.

—Como me conoces...—Tom rió contra sus labios.

— Mejor que a mí mismo, ratón— Susurro divertido ganándose el pequeño puño de él sobre uno de sus pectorales.

—¡Anda!. ¡Dime!

— ¿Y si mejor lo hacemos de nuevo? Me aburre hablar...

—¡No!. Ahora no quiero nada— Dignamente, ignorando la puntada de dolor y la sensación pegajosa entre sus piernas, le dio la espalda. Refunfuñando contra la almohada.

Sonrió, al escucharlo aplastar el cigarro contra el mueble y girarse hacia él. Podría jurar que tendría una expresión gruñona en su rostro que lo haría reír como un anormal. Pero no se río hasta que sintió como sus manos lo rodeaban con fuerza. Y comenzaban a pellizcar juguetona mente.

—¡Suéltame!

—¡Te voy a comer! — Bromeó contra su nuca, dándole una lambida que le dio frio. Lo estremeció hasta el punto de sentir como se encendía por el simple toque. Se carbonizaba bajo su tacto.

—¡Ya quisieras, gatito!— Jerry nunca fue ni sería alguien sumiso. La timidez nunca fue parte de sí. Y sólo por eso, quizás había resultado tan atractivo ante sus ojos verdes. No. Sumisión y Jerry no iban nunca en la misma oración. —¡Ahora cuéntame!

—Quedaste con la intriga. ¿No?

—Tengo curiosidad. Quizás esa información me sirva para hacer negocio con alguien—Se encogió de hombros despreocupado.— Necesitamos comprar más platos y vasos.

— ¿Que paso con los últimos que compramos la semana pasada?

—Lo rompimos cuando tratabas de atraparme por perder en ese video juego...¿Recuerdas?

—¡Oh! Cierto...— Pareció recordar, arrugando su nariz un poco al recordar la patética derrota que había sufrido con ese sujeto entre sus brazos.

—¿Por qué se odian?—Volvió a preguntar jugueteando con sus dedos sobre esa fina capa de vellos finos que emergían un poco en su pelvis. Sin tocar más que eso, de una manera calmada, serena.

— Donald y Daffy, se odiaron desde que se vieron por primera vez. En ese tiempo Daffy salía con Marvin. ¿Te acuerdas de él? — Jerry asintió, atento a la historia— Nadie conocía a ese mugroso hasta que Marvin comenzó a verse con él muy seguido. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que nos enteráramos que andaban follando. No nos intereso, la homosexualidad aquí es más normal que fumar de la buena. Desde el punto de vista su pandilla era otro tema. Desde nuestro lugar, nos importaba una mierda, nunca no llevábamos con la pandilla de Marvin. Eran tipos tranquilos, que a no ser que te metieras con ellos, no solían causar muchos problemas. Pero así como pasó el tiempo fue cuestión de tiempo para que Daffy y Donald se encuentren frente a frente. Y siendo Daffy un cabrón rompe pelotas, le importó una mierda con quien se metía. Según lo que me contó Butch, Daffy y Donald se chocaron cuando entraban en el baño. Él me dijo que dejo de besar a la puta con la que estaba besando para poner atención a la pelea, al reconocer a Donald. Daffy se levantó rápido del suelo, y le plantó una patada en plena cara. Cosa suicida si considerabas el carácter de ese nazi oprimido— río, divertido al recordar cierto chiste interno, que compartía, seguramente con el morocho de cabello oscuro.

—¿Y?¿Qué paso?

—Donald se paró del suelo, y comenzaron a pelearse en pleno pasillo rompiendo todo a su paso. — Tras unos segundos, en donde su espalda era sutilmente acariciada por sus uñas, volvió a hablar —Donald, le rompió el tabique, y Daffy, le rompió dos costillas...La situación hubiese llegado a más sino lo separaban por haber roto la mayoría del bar en su pelea.

—¿Ese fue el comienzo?

—¡Exacto!— Rió con burla, cerrando sus ojos con pereza, ahogando un bostezo contra su puño. — Luego de ahí, Daffy comenzó a formarse de un grupo de tipos que lo seguían. Al ser capaz de darle pelea tan pareja a Donald. Fue normal que muchos de los que lo odiaban decidieran seguirlo. Paso un tiempo, antes de que su grupo sobrepasara al de Marvin. Quedándose con la mayoría del territorio que esos tarados habían conseguido. Adueñándose de la mitad del de Donald. Lo cual lo dejo en un constante choque, con él. Prácticamente, era normal que día tras día, nos enteremos que alguno de los integrantes de ambas bandas, sea asesinado por alguno del otro lado.

—¿Y qué sucedió?¿Por qué se detuvieron?

—La tregua...Eso sucedió...

—¿La tregua?

—Asesinaron al hijo de alguien cercano a Donald, cuando salía de la universidad. Un grupo lo golpeó hasta que le rompieron la cabeza contra la calle, y uno le clavo una navaja cerca del estomago. Por lo que por más que se haya salvado del golpe en la cabeza, la hemorragia lo termino matando rápidamente al no ser atendido a tiempo... El padre de ese chico, le pidió a Donald que pare con eso. Y supongo que fue esa misma persona, la que fue a hablar con Daffy para que lograrán llegar a un acuerdo.

— ¿Ustedes también fueron?

— Si. Era mi responsabilidad ir. Dentro de todo. Nosotros también habíamos tenido nuestros roces con esos idiotas...

—Oh...ya veo...

—Donald, Daffy, nosotros y otros idiotas que ahora se encuentran bajo tierra repletos de gusanos por no cumplir. Acordamos una tregua. Para evita muertes innecesarias.

—Y la han roto...

—Marvin la rompió hace meses, cuando rompió la casa de la novia de Daffy. Se puso como una puta histérica— Bromeó ganándose una mirada de reproche. —Supongo que Donald, se entero de eso y del largo periodo en el que el pato paso haciéndose el niño empresario. Y no dudo en tomar cartas en el asunto.

—¿Piensas qué siga herido por la muerte de ese chico?

—Seguramente. Tengo entendido que lo veía como un sobrino...Ante la amistad que compartían con el padre...

—Por lo visto... mis sospechas eran ciertas...— Dijo, con su mirada puesta sobre su pecho sudado.

—¿Y cuándo no lo son?— Bromeó. Jerry descubrió el cumplido escondido, y le fue imposible no sonreír.

—Cuando estas te involucran a ti...—Dijo como contestación. Ganándose una lambida en su mejilla izquierda de manera mimosa. Reconoció el cumplido.

—¿Y cómo pensaste que sería Donald?

—...

—¡Hey!¡Contéstame!—Lo vio alejarse de su lado. Para pararse torpemente y caminar con lentitud hacia el baño.

— ...

—¿Qué te paso ahora?.¿Te comió la lengua el gato?

—Literalmente si... Me comió la lengua y otra cosa— Tom se estremeció al escucharlo decir eso. Y verlo lamerse sus labios de una manera pícara.

—Serás hijo de...— Estaba duro de nuevo. Mierda...

— ¡Prepara algo para cenar!¡Me dio hambre! — Lo escucho gritar por detrás de la puerta del baño.

— ¡¿Y si no quiero?!

—Le diré a Spike donde vives.

— ¡Que te den!

—¿Y por qué no lo haces tú?...— Y escuchó el agua correr. Ese maldito siempre tenía una respuesta rápida en su lengua para contraatacar. ¡Estaba en su sangre!

Encontrando su pantalón tirado sobre el borde de la cama lo atrajo a su rostro para rebuscar entre sus bolsillos. El tacto frío del aparato lo hizo sonreír.

Lo prendió, e instintivamente rodo sus ojos irritado al ver las múltiples llamadas perdidas. Tecleando con rapidez un mensaje que prometía llamarlo más tarde. Se mantuvo estético en su lugar reconsiderando la idea de llamarlo en ese momento. Butch, podía ponerse muy cabrón y estúpido cuando era ignorado. Y más si era él el que lo ignoraba por pasar tiempo con su pareja.

**_"NO ME VENGAS CON ESTUPIDECES! ATRAPARON A DJ! Tienes que resolver este problema de los policías rápido, bro."_**

Fue el mensaje que recibió a cambio haciéndolo fruncir levemente el ceño. Carajo...

**"Hablaremos esta noche sobre ese tema. ¿Te parece bien el parque?"**

Contestó de regreso. Vacilante. Con su mirada puesta sobre la puerta del baño. Debía atender este asunto solo, sabía lo tenso que se ponían los demás al ver a Jerry. Y no quería pelear esa noche. No lo deseaba.

**_"Estaré con Cindy, hasta pasada la medianoche. Podemos vernos ahí, a las dos."_**

**"¿Vas a mojarla?"**

No pudo evitar bromear disgustando el sabor del cigarro en sus labios.

"**_¡Como nunca, amigo!"_**

Ronroneo una risa ahogada al notar la efusividad del mensaje. Ese idiota nunca cambiaba por más que los años pasarán. Atento al siguiente mensaje que había llegado, no pudo evitar reír con ganas al leerlo con atención.

**_"¡Prometió darme una mamada! :D"_**

Rodó los ojos divertido. Solo era Butch, tan simple y liberado, como solo él.

**"Sólo está en el parque a las dos. Si no te veo me largo."**

**_"Copiado"_**

Revisando un poco los demás mensajes, tanteo otro cigarro encendiendo con rapidez. Jerry tardaría un largo rato en el baño. No lo miraría molesto si descubría que había sobrepasado el límite que le permitía.

—Baja ese cigarro...— Lo escucho regañarlo por debajo del sonido de la regadera. El simplemente blanqueo sus ojos, dibujando una clara expresión de molestia. Cruzando sus largas piernas, una sobre la otra, se dedicó a dar suaves caladas al vicio.

—No es un cigarro...

—Desde acá veo el humo. No me mientas, Thomas— Que gracioso era que alguien además de su madre adoptiva le llamara por su nombre.

—Es un porro— Soltó sin más aguantando la carcajada al verlo asomarse por la puerta del baño, mojado, con su cuerpo cubierto de espuma y sentir como un jabón lo golpeaba en plena frente.

Gruño partiendo el jabón en su mano en dos, viendo los pedazos de pastilla caer contra las sabanas sucias.

Escuchándolo tararear una cancioncita ridículamente pegajosa, se levantó firmemente sobre su altura. Para con pasos pesados caminar hacia el baño. Sin medirlo mucho. Corrió las cortinas, descubriendo su cuerpo desnudo bañado en espuma.

—¡Aaahhhh!— Un grito, ridículamente femenino fue arrebatado de sus labios. Regocijándolo, lamiéndose sus labios, consciente de lo cual esa expresión causaba en el pequeño muchacho. Sonrió malicioso.

—¿Por qué te espantas?.Te he lamido cada parte que intentas cubrir, idiota— El sonrojo que vio en sus mejillas le supo a goce—Anda...hazme un lugar— Estaba cansado. Había pasado todo el día corriendo de un lado a otro y después prácticamente había gastado las últimas energías de la noche en el cuerpo de ese chico. Olía a sudor y a sexo. Necesitaba un baño.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, un poco de diversión con su ratón, no vendría para nada mal. Si, ya se estaba poniendo duro, al ver con la tranquilidad con la que él seguía enjabonando su cabello.

Lo vio tenderle el shampoo en silencio. Para ellos los silencios eran más cómodos que las conversaciones. Bastaba mirarse, analizar cada expresión, cada mueca o gesto, para adivinar que era lo que el otro tenía en mente. Y por más que Tom lo veía ridículamente cursi, debía aceptarlo, era una especie de conexión que ambos compartían.

Algo que vibró, caló, dentro de su organismo desde el primer momento en que sus ojos se encontraron.

Su misión en la vida era ser rivales, confidentes, amigos, y una pareja que estaba destinada a matarse mutuamente o a salvarse el culo cuantas veces haga necesario.

Solo a él. Debía salvarlo solo a él. A nadie más.

Y algo le decía, que mantendría ese pensamiento por mucho tiempo y adherido a su mente en cada momento ante lo que estaba por venir. Tom solamente tenía el derecho de morir bajo su mano. Y Jerry solamente debía ser asesinado únicamente por sus garras.

Y eso pensaban seguir. Por más que la situación se vuelva turbia.

Y él sospechaba que eso se estaba volviendo cada vez más turbio.

No involucrarse. Le había advertido a Jerry en un principio.

_No es nuestro problema, déjalo morir..._

Le había dicho en una mirada eterna, cuando encontraron a ese sujeto tirado en ese callejón.

Pero como siempre ese mocoso lo des obedecía, imponiendo sus propias reglas. Su propio juego.

—¿Quien era?

—¿Quién?

—El que te llamaba tanto cuando lo hacíamos.

—Ah...Butch...—Dijo despreocupado enjabonándose cuidadosamente su cabello.

—¿Qué quería? — Reprime una risa, una risa sincera que sale desde lo más profundo de su ser, al notar la leve pizca de celos que se notan en su voz.

—Hablar sobre algo...— Trata de hacerse el misterioso. Tomando el jabón para comenzar a pasárselo por el cuerpo. Jerry lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre cómo le gustaría que le dé por el culo— Suelta toscamente. Reprimiendo un grito adolorido al notar como la mano de Jerry aprieta con fuerza su miembro ya flácido.

¡El jodido mocoso del mal, le estaba apretando las bolas!

—Me imagino que le has dicho. Que a tu novio no le gusta compartir ciertas cosas...¿No?— Le dice contra su boca empapada. Haciendo que Tom, pese al dolor en su miembro y sus testículos apretados. Le lamiera los labios descaradamente.

—Le dije que nos viéramos a las dos en el parque. Le prometí una buena sesión si me pagaba bien. ¿No te molesta, verdad? — ríe contra sus labios. Sonriéndole con burla, haciendo que Jerry lo suelte para seguir con su baño.

—¿Qué sucedió ahora?

—La policía…eso sucedió— dice con calma recibiendo la esponja de sus manos cubierta de espuma. Sabiendo que hacer, baja una rodilla al suelo mojado— Abre las piernas—pide suavemente. Ocasionando que el asistiera en silencio. Para que comenzará a pasarla cuidadosamente por entre sus muslos hasta llegar a su entrada enrojecida.

—¿Qué pasa con ellos?— Pregunta entre jadeos. Sintiendo como esa mano delicada comenzaba a acariciarlo suavemente para calmar el dolor.

—Han capturado a Dj. Al parecer han aumentado mucho en estos últimos días.

—¿Sabes por qué?

—No tengo ni idea...¿Tú tienes alguna sospecha?.¿O fuiste tú el que los llamo?— pregunto escéptico, mirándolo ceñudo.

—No... No hay razón. Me has entretenido en este último tiempo...— Lo beso en plena boca divertido.

— Pues sigue así...— Le soltó contra sus labios. Para luego verlo bajar nueva mente al suelo, con su cara pegada en su culo alzado— Han atrapados a varios vendedores...

—Además del hecho de que han cerrado el Rouge y Little Kitties.

—El bar de Katz también lo han cerrado.

—Eso... No...Hmp... No nos conviene.—Lo escucha decir contra los azulejos al momento en el que él pasa su lengua húmeda sobre ese agujero apretado.

Hendiéndola sin pudor en él, dándoles suaves lambidas antes de imitar la penetración con ella. Dura, fuerte, pero con una suavidad que el ardor desapareciera levemente, siendo remplazado por el placer. El más dulce y delicioso de los placeres.

—Para nada...

—¿Re...Reconsideraras la...Ahhh... la idea que te di?...¡Oh, Tom!— Gime al sentir como esos dientes mordisquean una de sus nalgas.

—Estoy pensándolo...— Esa idea loca de Jerry los había llevado a pelearse horas antes después de llegar de ese condenado hospital.

—Pues hazlo.— Lo escucha suspirar, deleitándose con su imagen deliciosa. —Pero...ahh... no ahora...— lo escucha jadear antes de sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba de placer, para luego relajarse contra sus brazos.

Lo sentía. Ya no había aguantado más.

—Te corres tan rápido...— se burla contra su odio, disfrutando del ceño fruncido que le es dedicado.

* * *

**_Tom &amp; Jerry, son propiedad de MGM. _**

* * *

**_"Butch":_**_ Es el gato negro, amigo/rival, de Tom. Generalmente se lo suele ver rivalizar con Tom por Jerry o por algún interés amoroso en común. Aunque también, en varios capítulos (Por lo menos en los antiguos) Se los suele ver como amigos. _

**_¿Alguien más se cago tanto la infancia al emparejar a estos dos, aparte de mi? Es que...¡Mierda!¡Se nota la tensión sexual que tienen! jajaj xD _**

**_Ya fuera de toda broma. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos, me agradan mucho la relación cómplice que comparten. Y es una verdadera pena, que no hayan muchos fanfic en español de ellos. Quizás cuando termine este fanfic, decida escribir algo de ellos! :) Son demasiado shippeables como para no hacerlo! jaja xD_**

**_Muchas gracias a aquellos que leyeron y comentaron el capitulo anterior. The Maroon Pirate y Love Struck. En verdad se lo agradezco! :) Por su paciencia infinita con esta escritora inresponsable! jaja xD es para ustedes este capitulo! jaja xD_**

**_Tengo listo el siguiente capitulo. Pero dudo mucho que pueda publicarlo esta semana, tengo una serie de asuntos que resolver, y eso me llevara un periodo de tiempo indefinido. Posiblemente pueda actualizar en una semana o quizas dos, la verdad es que no tengo mucha idea. Sin embargo, gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer esta historia. _**

**_¡Muchas gracias por leer! :)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Aclaración: Looney Tunes es propiedad de la compañía Warner Bros. Para lo único que utilizo sus personajes es para una entretenimiento literario sin ánimos de lucro. Esta historia está hecha por una fan para fans, por lo que disfrute. **

**Advertencia: Este fic, tiene una temática a la homosexualidad, es decir chico por chico. Si no te agrada, abstente de leer por favor!**

* * *

**_Chapter 11_**

El aroma a marihuana, llego a sus fosas nasales al acercarse a ese grupo de personas que no paraban sus golpes a ese pobre cuerpo que sangraba en convulsiones involuntarios ante las patadas recibidas.

No sabía si eran los mismos que habían golpeado a Porky, pero no por eso los dejaría escapar. Necesitaba información a toda costa, y hasta ahora esos idiotas fueron los primeros que se cruzaron en su camino. No eran de su pandilla, a pesar de no distinguir sus rostros por debajo de las capuchas, era claro para él, que no eran de su pandilla.

Estaban en su territorio. Golpeando a personas, de su territorio. Burlando los limites, de su territorio, impuestos por él. En resumen, para asesinarlos sin piedad por el mero hecho de su osadía.

Dio una leve mirada a Wile para que entendiera lo que quería. Inmediatamente, un ensordecedor disparo al cielo, ocasionaron que ese grupo detuviera su acción para observarlo a él allí parado meneando cómicamente de un lado a otro aquel bate repleto de clavos retorcidos pero con un filo mortal. Haciéndolo bailotear entre su agarre como un bastón de baile.

—Deben tener mucha valentía para venir a este lugar y casi matar a golpes a un simple muchacho…— Hablo con un tono tan oscuro que demostraba su disconformidad con esa situación. La risa que escapo de sus labios, sonó tan ronca y desquiciada a la vez, que no se sorprendió al encontrar como esos sujetos lo observaban espantados.

Lo habían reconocido.

Solo eso justificaba como sus labios se abrieron en una mueca entre nerviosa y horrorizada. Escucho la risa seca de Wile, al verlos retroceder varios pasos hacia atrás, para golpear con brusquedad con los cuerpos de los demás, que se mantenían estéticos en su lugar esperando una orden de su líder.

Atentos, dispuestos a atacar en cuanto recibieran una orden. Un empujón por parte de los de su espalda, y ya se encontraban acorralados, casi pegados a la pared.

_Ovejas acorraladas por lobos hambrientos…_

Eso parecían, al posar sus ojos antes burlones, contra el rostro de su pandilla, su manada.

—¿Alguno de ellos, fue el que se te escapo?—Pregunto Daffy por lo bajo, observando al de mirada lobuna. Lo vio negar con cierta irritación.

Hace días, antes del ataque a Porky, Wile había perseguido a un sujeto que merodeaba los alrededores cerca de su zona. Según el castaño, no pudo observar su cara, pero tras correrlo por alrededor de diez manzanas, perdió su rastro en un callejón sin salida en donde unas desprolijas palabras escritas con grafiti azul le dieron la despedida mientras él lo veía correr por detrás suyo perdiéndose a lo lejos. No era de la pandilla, ni mucho menos de su territorio. Solo eso pudo captar por la escaza luz del lugar. Y solo esas miserables pistas tenían a su favor.

En esos momentos Daffy deseo golpearlo por ser tan idiota como para no atraparlo. Pero ahora, tenían a ese grupito de chicos malos, bajo su mano. Por lo que sacarían algo de todo esto.

—Bien…Por sus caras, veos que ya me conocen—Rio sin gracia, balanceando de un lado a otro aquel bate, hasta llevarlo por encima de sus hombros. Inclinándose levemente para observar el rostro de uno, abrió sus ojos, sonriente—¿O no, amigo?

—S-si….—Balbuceo, haciéndolo sonreír falsamente inocente.

—¡Entonces me conoces!...¿Y tus amigos, me conocen?—Pregunto, por lo bajo observando al resto de esos sujetos de vestimentas flojas.

—D-Daffy Duck….—Una risa divertida, acompaño esa expresión sonriente.

—El mismo…—Tras observarlos unos momentos en silencio, no vacilo al mover ese bate y planteárselo en plena cara al que lo nombro. Viéndolo caer al suelo, cubierto de una exclamación de asombro por parte de sus compañeros, distingo el corte sangrante en su sien que los clavos en la madera hicieron en su piel.—Y por sus rostros, imagino que no sabían que estaba por aquí…¿No es verdad?

Ante el silencio se exaspero. Atrapando bruscamente a uno de ellos por el cuello de su sudadera, no se inmuto al hacerle chocar su espalda rudamente contra la pared cercana.

—Escucha…Llevo alrededor de dos noches sin dormir, en busca de alguna miserable información que me lleve con el culpable de la golpiza que le dieron a mi amigo. Y hasta ahora los únicos que tengo como alternativa son ustedes…—Disgusto el miedo en su mirada con regocijo. —¿Y sabes qué es lo que eso significa, chico?—Rio desquiciado soltándolo lentamente, para girarse sobre sí mismo y observar a los demás—Al callejón—Le ordeno a sus compañeros, haciendo que inmediatamente, los cargaran a tropezones hacia ese callejón oscuro.—Wile, vigila—Dijo sin más, viéndolo asentir en silencio para posar su espalda sobre la pared desconchada de cemento y prender un cigarro con disimulo.

—¿Qué hacemos con ellos?—Le pregunto Sylvester, luego de unos momentos en la que los demás lo mantenían inmovilizados en el suelo.

—Destrócenlos hasta que se decidan a hablar.—Dijo sin más, lanzándose sobre un contenedor de basura para desde allí observar todo en silencio. Atento y sin borrar esa sonrisa descarada al sentir como la sangre y los huesos rotos comenzaban a hacerse presentes ante los golpes que sus compañeros, depositaban sobre esos desgraciados. Fiel a sus órdenes, ellos no pararon de golpearlos hasta que él levanto el bate en alto dando un silbido seco.

—Uno quiere hablar.—Parándose de un salto, camino hacia él con lentitud. Con su boca sangrante y sus ojos hinchados ante las patadas y puñetazos que habían decaído en su rostro, lo observo desde el suelo con su respiración agitada—¿Siiii?—Pidió burlón, sonriendo como un niño, posando la mano por detrás de su oreja para acercarla a él.

—No…nosotros no sabemos na…nada...

—¡Tsk!—Chasqueo su lengua, dramático, negando con la cabeza continuas veces—¡Que lastima! Eso no me sirve…—Fingió tristeza, haciendo bailotear el bate en su mano derecha—Así que… sigan jugando con ellos, muchachos—Divertido, Sylvester los observo con una mirada recreada.

—¡No!—Hablo otro, haciéndolo girar su rostro ladeadamente hacia él.

—¿Algo que decir, gordo?—Sonrió al verlo tragar con rudeza, antes de dibujar una mueca asqueada al verlo escupir un escupitajo de sangre que comenzaba a acumular en su boca.

—Nosotros no sabemos nada. Nosotros recibimos las órdenes de alguien más—

—¡Cállate!—Le grito otro, ganándose que su bate terminara puesto en su cara, clavado en su piel con rudeza. Varios puntos tendría que hacerle en su cara, para que los cortes de esos clavos oxidados no dejaran una cicatriz horrorosa.

—El líder nunca habla con nosotros, nunca lo hemos visto. Pero sabemos que está en nuestro territorio…porque…

—¿Por qué?

—Nos ordena por medio de terceros.— Sylvester no puede disimular la mirada mutua que compartieron en ese momento. Lo sospecha, pero ninguno de los dos es capaz de decir algo al respecto—Son ellos los que nos ordenan, venir a otros territorios a vender droga y movernos en estos sectores.

—¿Otros territorios?—Dice esta vez Sylvester por él, atónito. ¿No estaban invadiendo su territorio solamente?

—Unos colegas intentaron introducirse en el territorio de Tom, para vender en esa zona y si era posible adueñarse de algún local. Pero no duraron ni una noche, antes de que un grupo de ellos, les dieran una paliza—Tembló en el suelo, como un gusano herido— No sin antes arrancarle los dedos y escribir unas palabras en los abdómenes de cada uno.

De eso no estaba enterado, ni él, ni los demás que observaron atento lo dicho. Aunque no le sorprendía, semejante ataque por parte de Tom, le era casi imposible pensar que Jerry estaba enterado de ello. Ese muchacho, tenía algo que muchos le faltaba en ese lugar: Bondad, clemencia, que raras veces dejaba ver a la luz, pero la tenia. Y estando en esa situación, no le sorprendía que interviniera en esa brutal paliza.

—¿Qué le escribieron?

—No lo sabemos. Pero estamos seguro, que tiene que ver con nuestro líder. –Una navaja fue a parar justo en su cuello, pinchando con su punta su yugular dilatada por su respiración agitada—Tom…—Su solo nombre parecía, ponerle los nervios de punta. Lo notaban, por el hecho de verlos remover en el sucio suelo húmedo bajo sus cuerpos—Le…le…le envió un mensaje…Amenazándolo…con cortarle la cabeza si veía a alguien suyo en su territorio.—Teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de Tom, no le sorprendió. Ese gato, era un gato arisco y violento, que no vacilaba al golpear y destrozar con la violencia por la cual era reconocido.

—Su líder…¿Ah?—Asique esos dos, sabían en verdad con quien estaban tratando. Jerry no mentía al decir que tenía una sospecha del culpable y Tom estaba enterado de quien estaba detrás de esto, solo eso explicaba esa amenaza que supuestamente le había enviado al líder de esos sujetos.

—Si…

—Bien. Ya obtuve lo que pude de ustedes—`Parándose sobre su altura se dirigió a la salida del callejón sonriente.—Muchachos…—Llamo ganándose varios pares de ojos sobre su persona—Entreténganse—ordeno divertido, viéndolos sonreír como los locos que eran. Ellos se encargarían de darles una paliza tal, que llorarían ante la sola idea de volver a cruzar sus límites.

Observando como Wile, se encontraba parado a la par de ese muchacho, se encamino hacia ellos con lentitud, casi con pereza. Poniéndose en cuclillas lo observo firmemente antes de llevar una de sus manos por debajo de sus labios, y sacar la sangre de su mentón con cuidado.

—¿Estás bien?

—Eso creo…—Escupió susurrante. Estaba al borde la inconsciencia, no se sorprendía que en cualquier momento lo encontrara desplomado contra la pared a su espalda.

—Necesitas ir al hospital. Debes tener una herida interna. –Al verlo asentir, le dio una leve mirada a Wile. Una orden silenciosa que el de mirada lobuna, entendió a la perfección. Asintiendo en silencio, lanzando al suelo su ya consumido cigarro, lo alzo en sus brazos como si pesara nada más que un par de kilos. –Ten mi auto. Llegaras más rápido. No lo choques—Y así como llego a ese lugar, se retiro. En silencio y con una mirada aburrida, con el muchacho entre sus brazos sin pensar en nada más.

Manteniéndose en su lugar, vio su costoso auto perderse a lo lejos por esas calles, casi desiertas. No tuvo que esperar mucho a que Sylvester llegara a su lado para mirarlo fijamente con esos ojos engatusadores.

—El ratón al parecer no tenía una idea muy acertada…¿No lo piensas?

—Si…—Susurro ronco con un tono moribundo, casi indiferente. Recordar las palabras de Jerry, le resultaban ciertamente más frustrantes en ese momento. Necesitaba distraerse para que esa ira, que comenzaba a crecer en su pecho, no se escapara por sus puños y matara al primer infeliz que se cruzara en su camino. —¿Qué día es hoy?—Pregunto suavemente, apoyando su espalda sobre esa pared sucia, escuchando a lo lejos los golpes, las risas, los gemidos de dolor, que nacían en ese callejón a metros de ellos.

—Viernes…¿Por qué?

—Un día perfecto…¿No lo crees?—Una sonrisa ladeada en sus labios carnosos, y pudo notar como el de mirada verde vacilaba unos momentos en aceptar su invitación silenciosa.

—Yo…No puedo…—No le sorprendió, de hecho sospechaba que su amigo ya tenía un correa pegada a la carne de su cuello, como digno gato amaestrado. Negando con una risa burbujeando en su boca, seca y muerta, lo observo con sus parpados medios caídos.

—Está bien…Te veré luego, ve a chuparle la polla a tu francés—soltó haciéndolo refunfuñar molesto. Lo ignoro. Con pereza recorrió esas calles en penumbras, con sus manos puestas en su chaqueta, alejándose de él. Alejándose de ese callejón.

El olor a humedad y el suave silencio cortado por el ronquido de los vagabundos a sus lados, lo hicieron cerrar sus ojos por un momento. Hipnotizado por el tintineante ruido del agua de cloaca, corriendo a lado de la vereda. Estaba en ese lugar, estaba en el lugar en donde siempre se sintió en libertad para hacer lo que se le ocurriera.

En donde siempre se sintió a gusto. Donde él imponía sus propias reglas, esperando que los demás la obedecieran sin chistar. En el sitio, que lo vio nacer nuevamente, aquel que lo acogió en sus brazos desnutridos de desgracias y le brindo lo que él tanto había deseado: Libertad.

Entonces…¿Por qué en esos momentos se sentía tan vacio?¿Tan muerto?

Negó con su cabeza con brusquedad, revolviendo los rebeldes mechones sobre su cabeza, necesitaba borrar ese sentimiento extraño. Ese _algo_, que lo hacía actuar como un estúpido. Pero…¿Qué era ese _algo_?. No lo sabía. Pero debía matarlo.

Los sentimientos, aquellos que en un momento él se atrevió a mostrar a personas del pasado, en ese lugar, en esa situación, eran peligrosos. Y no solamente para él, ponían en riesgos a los suyos, a su territorio.

Y no estaba dispuesto a permitir eso.

Un error, un desliz, había causado ahora que Porky se encontrara luchando por su vida en el hospital. No podía permitirse tropezar dos veces con lo mismo. Eso llevaría a nada más que otro herido, y posiblemente un muerto que agregar a su lista de culpa.

Debía eliminar ese _algo, _que pareció nacer en el momento en que permitió que personas ajenas a su vida ingresaran más de lo debido. Debía volver a ser el viejo Daffy. El violento, el demente, el desquiciado. Y conocía una manera perfecta para volver nuevamente a esa vida tan liviana y liberada.

Sonriendo dichoso, ni siquiera tuvo que pagar la entrada al colarse por esa larga fila de personas que esperaban su turno para entrar, y como víctimas de la ignorancia se quejaban de su gesto mal educado. El guardia, aquella enorme masa de músculos, lo dejo pasar sin disimular su rostro de asombro al verlo caminar tan tranquilamente luego de tanto tiempo por ese sector.

Esa noche iba a morir definitivamente esa cosa repulsiva que lo hacía sentir de esa manera, en su hogar. En su casa. Porque el mismo se encargaría de sacárselo de su pecho sin inmutarse en abrirse la piel tersa. Lo haría.

Los segundos, los minutos, las horas. Pasaron sin que él lo notara.

Sus ojos se habían cerrados para siempre, y le habían permitido ver una sola cosa. Negro. Oscuro negro, que sabía a libertad y a amarga ira reprimida que estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo. A ayudarlo ha no sentir, a simplemente destrozar, desgarrar y arrancar. No se permitió pensar, no se permitió nada más que no perderse en esas luces exóticas que lo rodearon apenas entrar al lugar. Sumergiéndose en una noche eterna cubierto de recuerdos, que se iban de su mente uno seguido de los otros, acompañados por esas bebidas que le ofrecían con gestos amables e temerosos todos aquellos rostros conocidos que nuevamente lo veían merodear por allí.

_Su líder había vuelto. _Eso decían esas miradas entre divertidas e eufóricas que chocaban contra él en el montón de cuerpos lujuriosos que se fregaban al ritmo de la música movida.

Si, su líder había vuelto. _Y esta vez sería muy difícil intentar cambiarlo…_

Con sus manos aferradas a la cintura de una chica que se meneaba contra su pelvis, pego sus labios humedecidos de alcohol a esa espalda caliente. Deseaba sexo. Duro y húmedo. Que lo cubriera con una capa de sudor que recordaba a los viejos tiempos, a aquellos en donde se despertaba en camas ajenas.

Y con esa chica entre sus brazos, más borracha que lucida, lo iba a conseguir. Girándola entre sus brazos, pego sus labios a los suyos con rudeza. Enredando sus brazos en su fina cintura esbelta. Abrió sus labios con fiereza, penetro esa boca torpe con su lengua húmeda disgustando el dulce sabor del labial rojizo. Su saliva sabia exquisita.

Esas manos finas se enredaban a su cabello corto, recorriendo un camino por encima de su chaqueta de cuero. Tentándolo con su cadera a tocar su centro caliente, sus bragas mojadas del placer que su lengua y sus labios ocasionaban sobre su boca. Y lo hizo. Masajeo su entrepierna con su otra mano pasando la barrera de esa falda floja. Haciéndola ronronear de gusto.

La música sonaba, el alcohol fluía entre sus labios y las caricias aumentaban entre sus cuerpos calientes de sudor.

Sonrió, capturando esa lengua entre su boca, succionándola. Otro beso, húmedo, sucio. Antes de que ella atrapara su mano para encaminarlo hacia los baños.

Y se vio envuelto en el mismo escenario que hace meses atrás. Apretando el cuerpo de una desconocida o un desconocido contra la pared de un baño maloliente.

Girándola para que apoyara sus manos contra los azules entintados con firmas de borrachos. Alza su culo en alto, sacándosela sin más de su pantalón, necesita penetrarla. Necesita anestesiarse con ese ambiente en el que nunca tuvo que haber salido.

_"__Gimes como una puta…¿Lo sabías?"_

Esas palabras llegan a su mente en conjunto con esos gemidos suaves que son soltados de forma escandalosa contra la pared. Su polla, dura y mojada por su presemen, comienza a profanar ese agujero estrecho de forma violenta. Afuera, adentro.

Un recuerdo. Un recuerdo que no quiere ver. No quiere aceptar.

Con más fuerza, aprieta entre sus manos esa cintura, golpeando con fuerza sus testículos a esa entrepierna mojada. El sonido de la penetración, resonaba a su alrededor como una seca cachetada que se hacía cada vez más sonora. Sus jadeos, los gemidos de esa tipa, no acallaban los recuerdos. No lo hacían.

_"__Es porque soy una puta, doc…Una puta muy cara…hum…y sucia…¡Sí!¡Así!¡Más fuerte, doc!¡¿Eso es todo lo qué tienes, Daff?! ¡Voy a tener que darme una buena paja para quedarme satisfecho!¡Jajaja!"_

Esas palabras, tan atrevidas, tan de él. Lo hicieron reprimir venirse a lo bestia contra ese agujero estrecho. Cerró sus ojos, y por un momento, solo por un momento, esa piel tersa se volvió una piel tan delicada y blanquecina. Ese cabello largo y rizado, se volvió gris y corto. Esos gemidos agudos, se volvieron entintados por una tonalidad ronca que lo hacía calentar mucho más.

Escucho y sintió como el orgasmo, hacia estremecer entre sus manos a su acompañante. Hasta dejarla con su cuerpo colgando entre sus brazos, evitando que no se reventara la nariz contra el suelo. Con esos tacos altos, le era imposible imaginarse el grado de heridas que hubiera tenido en su cráneo sino alcanzaba a atraparla.

Saco su miembro duro de su culo rompiendo la penetración dolorosamente. Le fue imposible no masajearse el glande un poco antes de que se corriera contra sus nalgas firmes. Con una imagen en su rostro.

La imagen de Bugs. La imagen que se desvanecía lentamente, consumida por el fuego de la realidad. Consumida por la imagen de la chica extasiada de placer, de ese baño sucio, de esa sensación de agotamiento que dejaba el vibrante orgasmo.

Busco esos labios carnosos, rodeándose de un beso tan húmedo y baboso que le supo tan amargo como la cerveza que se había tomado antes de salir en busca de Wile. No era lo mismo.

Y estaba feliz por ello.

_._

_._

—¿Qué le sucede, Petit Chatón?—Su voz, esa aterciopelada voz, lo saco de sus pensamientos. Dejando de prácticamente pinchar suavemente el pescado en su plato, se atrevió a levantar su mirada hacia él.

Con un caro vino entre sus largos dedos, aquellos que sabían hacer maravillas cuando se lo proponían, hasta hacerlo llevar al limbo de la locura. Lo observaba con una ceja en alto, confundido y persuasivo, como solo él. Su mirada verde decayó en sus labios, su nariz perfecta, para luego deleitarse con esa mirada tan hipnótica.

Fue entonces cuando se dedico a ubicarse en el lujoso restaurante en el que estaban. Hacía días que estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que entendía porque el tono tenso y ciertamente preocupado de su pareja. Volvió la mirada a su plato intacto. No tenía hambre, el hambre parecía abandonarlo cuando decaía en sus pensamientos tan turbios.

—Nada…Estoy bien…—Mintió. El hecho era que no estaba bien…

Hablar el tema de Porky, hablar el tema del cambio de Daffy y todo el asunto de esos sujetos, no era lo mismo hablarlo con Pepe que con alguien de su pandilla, con Wile por ejemplo, que al igual que él estaba ligado a sufrir toda esa mierda a carne viva. Día a día.

No, no era lo mismo.

Pepe no podía entender todo lo que sucedía en su vida, en su entorno. Por mucho que intentara consolarle, buscarle alguna solución sencilla a cada uno de los problemas, no podía. Además, de que él se negaba a preocuparlo más de la cuenta.

Era lo de siempre, lo desde un principio sucedió en su relación. Él temía contarle cosas de su vida, de su pandilla, por temer a romper esa burbuja de plástico en la que él había crecido, en la cual parecía entretenido en su romance eterno. Temía contarle cosas de la realidad que sabía que él nunca vería a no ser por detrás de una pantalla de televisión u hojas pálidas de diarios.

Y era en momento como esos. En el que él se mordía la lengua para no contarle más de lo debido. En que decaía en lo diferente que eran sus mundos, sus vidas, sus entornos. Sus clases sociales. Muchos entes los separaban, y no era solamente una cuestión de ser hombres, lo que hacía ver a su relación como imposible.

No podría decirle a Pepe con total soltura: _"Esta tarde corrimos a un sujeto con Wile. Si, le rompimos una pierna para que nos dijera quien era su proveedor_…". No, no podría hacer eso sin esperar que una mueca horrorizada cubriera ese rostro perfecto, que tantas veces había besado. Eso lo espantaría, y se ganaría un reclamo como tantas veces se lo había ganado por andar contando cosas más de la cuenta.

—No me mienta…Yo sé cuando le pasa algo…

—¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de eso?—No quería sonar tosco, pero de cierta manera le frustraba hablar. Quería cambiar de tema rápidamente, quería escucharlo hablar de su trabajo, escucharlo reír o decir piropos cursis. Deseaba distraerse con él.

—Toda esta semana ha estado muy ausente, mon amour.—Lo escucho decir, obligándolo a él a devorar un trozo de pescado descuidadamente, hasta el punto de sentir las espinas clavarse contra su garganta con brusquedad. Reprimiendo la mueca adolorida, lo observa con firmeza—Hace días que no lo veía, y las pocas veces que lo hacía eran simples horas, antes de verlo perderse nuevamente. Ha faltado a su trabajo, todos estos días. Sin contar en que justo hoy, que ha aceptado mi invitación, se decida a ni siquiera hablarme…—Entonces, nota lo herido que suena, ante su indiferencia, ante sus silencios pensativos. Y se siente la peor mierda de ese lugar, Pepe no se merece ese trato.

—Lo siento…—Se disculpa suavemente, observándolo fijamente, notando como su ceño fruncido comienza a desvanecerse en una risa floja, comprensiva. Repleta de un amor, que lo hace correr a un lado su rostro ciertamente abochornado.

Rodando sus ojos, niega continúas veces antes de beber secamente de su copa virgen, cubierta de vino. Sonriéndole suavemente antes de verlo apretar sus labios con fuerza.

—Usted puede contarme lo que sea…—Su mano fría, atrapa la suya por encima de la mesa, acariciándola con una delicadeza. Con una lentitud, que sin quererlo hacer lo hace doblegarse ante esa mirada melosa.

—Está bien…—Susurra en un suspiro de cansancio, contarle todo lo que sucedió en la semana seria un fastidio. Y eliminar las escenas en las que él y los demás se mancharon sus manos en busca de pistas, sería mucho más. Debía censurar las cosas, debía resumirlas.—Hace días, unos sujetos molieron a golpes a Porky. Golpearon tanto su cabeza que ahora se encuentra en un serio estado de coma, de tiempo indefinido. Puede durara días, meses, incluso años…No están muy seguros…

—Oh…—Suelta en un reprimido espasmo de sorpresa y horror.

—El punto a todo esto es que debido a eso nuestro territorio está hecho un caos—Pepe lo escucho atento, el estaba muy atento e informado de la manera en la que se organizaban esos múltiples barrios de mala muerde de donde provenía él. En varias ocasiones le había dado información de todos los entes importantes en ese sector, por el siempre vibrante temor de que se le ocurriera ir a ese lugar a buscarlo y se encontrara con personas poco gratas—Necesitamos encontrar un culpable. Y hasta el momento solamente han salido pistas tan mínimas que nos es imposible…

—Petit Chaton esto es…

—No es nada.—Susurra roncamente, posando su mirada verde sobre ese rostro sorprendido. Relamiéndose sus labios, deleitándose en silencio—Ahora lo único que quiero hacer es distraerme—lo corto de sopetón, en verdad hablar sobre eso hacía que su estrés y preocupación aumentaran. Necesitaba pensar en otra cosa.

En su hogar Granny y Tweety, no hablaban de nada más que de ese tema. En el hospital, Petunia y los demás, no dejaban de mencionarlo, mientras veían con preocupación y cierta culpa el cuerpo de Porky en esa camilla pulcra. Sus amigos, su pandilla, prácticamente no dejaban de maldecir y rebuscar en todos lados a alguno de esos desgraciados. Daffy...Daffy simplemente era otro tema…

Y su pareja, pareció comprenderlo al estirarse sobre la mesa, plantando un sonoro beso sobre la comisura de sus labios. Estremeciéndolo en un golpe de excitación, que lo hizo sonreír ladeadamente pese a sentir sus mejillas arder.

—¿Trajiste tu auto?

—Por supuesto, mon amour…—Sonriente, lo ve alzar una ceja en alto curioso, pícaro—¿Acaso se le ocurrió algo creativo?

—Si…Muy creativo…—Dijo él con diversión, al verlo sonreír coqueto. Si, ese día se distraería de una manera tan placentera y deliciosa. Y todo gracias a él.

Pagan la cuenta, para salir de ese lugar de la mano, ignorando olímpicamente las miradas ajenas de los demás comensales. A lo lejos, estacionado en un sector casi vacío, ve ese reluciente vehículo ostentoso con sus vidrios polarizados. Hum…Lo que más desea en ese momento es sentir su piel, sus labios, su cuerpo. Quiere machacar los pensamientos con su colonia cara y dulce. No piensa en otra cosa que no sea devorarse esos labios rosados con fiereza, arañar esa espalda con fuerza hasta verlo doblegarse de placer.

Abriendo por su cuenta la puerta del copiloto, observa en silencio como Pepe conduce hacia un estacionamiento en la zona alta, aquella en donde el turismo vibraba con fuerza en sus calles cubiertas de tiendas ostentosas y algunas tantas artesanales. Ni siquiera se sorprende al ver frente a él aquella vista hermosa de luces vibrantes, titilantes. La vista de la ciudad nocturna, desde ese mirador, era tan hipnótica como calmante y más sintiendo como esa mano se enreda con la suya dedicando suaves caricias sobre su piel.

Su mirada se posa por un momento a lo lejos, en ese montón de luces juntas una contra la otra. Millones de ellas unidas en una masa de luces que se mantienen quietas en su lugar, como un enorme monstruo dormido. Un lugar que cría monstruos, un lugar que lo crio a él, a Tom, y a la mayoría con los que trato o trata en esos lugares.

Se giro para chocar sus labios con los de su pareja. Disgusto el sabor dulce del vino en su boca, al perforarla con su lengua húmeda. Cerro sus ojos disgustando el momento, el delicioso sonido que hacían sus labios al chocarse mutuamente, al succionarse en movimientos dulces y frenéticos, casi desesperados. Como dos hambrientos, se vieron envueltos en un beso fogoso, que lo hicieron disgustar esas palabras que escapaban entre gemidos de la boca del francés.

Si, Pepe le ayudaría a olvidar todos esos pensamientos…

Pero pese a sentir como su cuerpo se carbonizaba con lentitud, al sentir como esos labios succionan su cuello. Pese a disfrutar tanto de ese placer dulce, de como esa lengua delineaba sus lunares, hasta los límites de la locura. En sentir como lo llenaba en movimientos rítmicos, rápidos y fuertes que tocaban un punto sensible de su ser.

No dejaba de pensar en que no debía hablar más sobre eso, con él. Necesitaba mantenerlo al margen, no debía involucrarlo.

Esa no era su guerra, ni siquiera era la de él.

Era la de Daffy…

Aquella que nunca debió suceder, y que estaba sucediendo ahora.

La redención, la perdición, de uno de los imperios más nombrado en esa generación, en ese sector, comenzaba a notarse. El comienzo de la guerra, dictado por una declaración de la misma, que envió a Porky al hospital. Una que Daffy no estaba dispuesto a ignorar, sin importar quien se el remitente de la misma, la tomaría.

Porque si algo sabia de ese sujeto era que su orgullo y ego estaba por encima de todo. Acompañado por su espíritu indomable, por el cual fue tan conocido en ese infierno, repleto de miserias, desgracias. La inhumanidad, la violencia, la locura, habían vuelto en Daffy en el momento en que esos sujetos decidieron meterse con él.

Un animal falsamente domado, volvía a emerger de entre las sombras rompiendo las cadenas que lo ataban a la dominación, a la sumisión. Dispuesto a apegarse a sus más bajos instintos, con tal de lograr su cometido. Y lo haría, él tenía en mente que lo haría. Tenía fe, en que eso, pero el problema que lo preocupaba era…¿A qué precio?

¿A qué precio Daffy tendría la cabeza del culpable a sus pies?

* * *

**_Antes que nada, necesito contestar varios comentarios en anónimo que me dejaron en el capitulo anterior. Agradezco infinitamente a aquellos que dejaron un leve nombre para poder dirigirme hacia ellos._**

...

**_Zero0: _****_Muchas gracias por esas palabras tan firmes y agradables. La verdad a mí tampoco me agrada mucho esa mala representación que se tiene de una relación homosexual. Además, del hecho que si pusiera ese tipo de concepto en ellos, creo que no sería muy apropiado! Jaja xD es decir, ambos, son tan rebeldes y altaneros que me resulta algo raro hacer que uno de los dos mande a la hora de dominación. Jaja xD En su defecto, Bugs, se dejaría ganar, pero después de ello…No lo veo tan sumiso…_**

**_Muchas gracias por señalar ello, voy a tratar de mejorarlo. Aunque cuando estás tan emocionada por actualizar te suele pasar de largo esos detalles! Jaja xD_**

**_Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! :D _**

**_..._**

**_Love struck: _****_Ay, linda! Vas a hacer que me sonroje como una condenada! :3 jaja xD_**

**_Muchas gracias por este comentario tan lindo! :D La que le dio un coma emotivo fui yo! Jaja xD_**

**_Bien, el escribir de esos dos, me ha picado últimamente. Por lo que no te sorprendas si me ves por ese fandom, molestando con mis fanfic! Jaja xD_**

**_Con respecto a tu pregunta, sobre la de Katz…7W7 que persuasiva y detallista saliste! Jaja xD si, es él. El mismo Katz, de Courage. :D jajaja xD No pude evitarlo! jaja xD_**

**_Gracias por seguir esta historia! C:_**

**_..._**

**_Guest:  ¡Aquí la maldita perra, actualizando! Jaja xD…¡Yo también te amo, guest! :3 jaja xD_**

**_Solo por el hecho de leerte esta cosa que se hace llamar fanfic! :V jajaja xD_**

**_Y bueno, la idea también me está agradando mucho, sobre escribir de esos dos! :D Por lo que no te sorprendas tampoco, viéndome por esos lugares desolados! Jaja xD_**

**_Gracias por leer y comentar! :D_**

**_..._**

**_Guest II:_****_ Decidí llamarte así, para no confundirte con el anterior anónimo. _**

**_Primero, no molestas. O por lo menos a mi no me molestas. Hasta ciertamente, me alaga, que te intereses por la historia tanto, como para tratar de comunicarnos tus molestia ante la escases de actualización…_**

**_Aunque fuera de ello, me temo que no te puedo dar una respuesta concreta. Trate de comunicarme con BouNigt antes de publicar esto, pero mis resultados fueron nulos. _**

**_No sé, en qué momento hablaste o trataste de comunicarte con ella y si has tenido o no resultado. Pero de mi parte, quiero que sepas, que trate de hacerlo antes de contestarte. Supongo que debe tener sus razones, ya sabes, clases, trabajos o esas cosas. _**

**_Tampoco trato de justificarme, de hecho, me hago cargo de mi parte de la culpa por no poder actualizar ese fanfic. _**

**_Pero de la misma manera, pido paciencia. Todos sabemos que nuestras vidas no giran en torno a escribir todo el tiempo, por más que eso fuera lo que deseáramos hacer siempre. No podemos. Y más teniendo que ponerse de acuerdo con una persona que vive en otro país, lleva otra vida, y la única manera de coordinarse es por medio de internet. Es algo difícil…_**

**_Yo también, desearía tener todo el tiempo del mundo en escribir, pero debo importar mi tiempo en otras cosas aparte de ello. Vida social, trabajo, estudios, familia, amigos…_**

**_Lamento, si soné un poco tosca o brusca, pero es la cruda verdad, linda. Los pocos que me conocen lo suficiente en este lugar, en este sitio, saben que siempre soy amigable y cálida a la hora de comunicarme. Por eso quiero ser dulce contigo, al contestarte esto, además de que me muero de la pena, por no darte una respuesta decente, linda…:c_**

**_Espero que entiendas, dulzura. _**

**_Muchas gracias por preocuparte en ese fanfic. Además, de que espero que sepas, que seguramente Bou, no ha querido ignorarte, corazón. _**

**_Nuevamente te agradezco por leer y comentar. Espero no haberte hecho decepcionar o molestarte más de lo que estas…C: No era mi intensión, para nada…_**

**_..._**

**_Sacando todos ellos, muchas gracias a Lovely Jinx (Por cierto, lindo nick! ;D), aleja2000, y LagrimasSolitarias, por comentar el anterior capitulo. Apenas pueda, les contestare por PM a cada uno! :)_**

**_Bien, quería actualizar este fic, antes de salir (Hoy es mi día libre y pienso aprovecharlo a lo grande! :U jaja xD), por lo que espero que les haya gustado. :) _**

**_Buen fin de semana, nenes y nenas, espero que lo disfruten. :3_**

**_Muchas gracias por leer! C:_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Aclaración:****Looney Tunes es propiedad de la compañía Warner Bros. Para lo único que utilizo sus personajes es para una entretenimiento literario sin ánimos de lucro. Esta historia está hecha por una fan para fans, por lo que disfrute. **

**Advertencia:****Este fic, tiene una temática a la homosexualidad, es decir chico por chico. Si no te agrada, abstente de leer por favor!**

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_

Se removió incómodo en esa cama. Las sabanas desprendían un aroma denso. Pastoso y fuerte. Que le hizo arrugar su nariz por un momento. ¿Dónde estaba?. Esa no era la habitación que Petunia le había prestado hasta que consiga un departamento. No. esa cama no olía a rosas o a jabón. No olía a limpio.

Olía a sexo. Sudor. A sus propios fluidos, a los ajenos.

Despertándose con torpeza froto sus ojos con cierta brusquedad. El éxtasis había abandonado su sistema hace rato y las secuelas de una noche movida comenzaban a sentirse nuevamente en su cuerpo. ¡Ay!¡Como extrañaba eso!

Girándose levemente se encontró con esa espalda desnuda. Fina. Nívea y con unas curvas pronunciadas que le resultaron deliciosas. Sus mordiscos se notaban cerca de su cintura casi rozando sus notables costillas. Un largo cabello negro, bañaba las sabanas y esa piel pálida, como finas serpientes enroscadas. Bucles desalineados, que sus manos esa noche habían atrapado mientras se corría.

Soltó un suspiro denso. Pesado. El dolor de cabeza, primogénito de la terrible borrachera que se había dado todas las noches anteriores, comenzó a hacer hincapié en su sien al moverse con brusquedad. Al juzgar por la cegadora luz que entraba por esa rentable habitación. Era tarde. Casi pasando el medio día.

No le sorprendió. Había estado toda la maldita noche buscando a ese infeliz. Y en una de esas, término con ese éxtasis clavado en su sistema y con una puta gimiendo bajo él, mientras él embestía sin tregua su coño húmedo. Disfrutando del sexo y la sensación abrazadora que albergaba su cuerpo gracias al alcohol y a esas pastillas tan llamativas.

Se paró con cuidado, notando la caja de condones usados, esparcida a lo largo de la alfombra rojiza. Pateo una botella de vodka vacía, que se asomaba con cuidado por debajo de la cama, casi tímida. No se molesto en mirar.

Atrapando su chaqueta y su pantalón, no sin antes cubrirse con su bóxer. Se vistió sin prisa. Sus pesadas botas naranja, fueron apretadas a sus piernas tonificadas por encima de ese pantalón. Tanteo con cuidado entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta, nada. Ni siquiera un miserable cigarro para fumar. Observo con cuidado la mesa de luz a un lado de esa cama despareja, sonrió con cierta malicia al encontrar una cajeta de cigarros abierta. Husmeándolo como digno altanero, ni siquiera vacilo al atrapar uno entre sus labios. No eran suyos, pero estaba seguro que a esa muchacha, no le molestaría que le robe uno.

Tanteo las llaves de su moto en su bolsillo trasero, casi riendo roncamente al encontrarlas en su lugar, se dirigió hacia la salida de esa habitación barata. Una vez, las había perdido en un bar cerca de la casa de Wile, había pasado días sin poder usar su moto hasta que se digno a hacerle una copia.

Observo levemente la hora en un reloj amarillento y viejo que colgaba justo en la entrada de esa habitación. Tenía que ir al hospital. Era su turno de cuidar a Porky, por más que Petunia insistiera en quedarse siempre a su lado. Era humana. Necesitaba una ducha, algo de comida decente y un merecido descanso.

La compasión y simpatía, que cubrió su cuerpo por un momento hacia la chica. Lo hicieron arrugar el ceño. Molesto.

Él no era así. O mejor dicho, el Daffy que dominaba ese territorio no era así. El Daffy, líder de una de las mejores pandillas de la zona, no se doblegaba sumisamente por la compasión. Para él solo existía el trueque; favor por favor, favor por lealtad, favor por sexo gratis, favor por silencio, favor por información. Y la lista se extendía a pasos agigantados con el mismo patrón.

Era una regla que entendía la mayoría en ese lugar. Leyes silenciosas que no hacía falta decirlas en voz alta para entenderlas. Las personas en ese lugar se criaban o hacían entender esas reglas al pie de la letra, nada era gratis. Muchos la seguían, otros se la pasaban por los cojones. Y Donald era uno de ellos...

El recordar esa dichosa llamada le hacía poner los pelos de punta.

Jerry, no hacía las cosas porque si. Ni siquiera estaba seguro que estuviera con ese gato arisco, porque si. Pero el punto era que ese mocoso astuto, no le daría esa pista simplemente por bromear, y más considerando que Tom lo aniquilaría apenas se enterara de que le había dado más información sobre ello.

Pero lo había hecho.

—_Tengo un mito sobre los patos...¿Quieres escucharlo?—Le había dicho casi en un murmullo. _

_—__¿Qué quieres, rata? _

_—__Dicen que los patitos alvinos son más vengativos que los patitos pardos...¿Es eso cierto?_

_—__¿Me dijiste pato, asquerosa rata?— Bramo en un gruñido contra el celular—¿Cómo conseguiste este número en todo caso?_

_—__Sólo piensa en lo que te dije. Ahora que no está tu..."cerebro" disponible. Tendrás que encontrarle tú el sentido... —Algo de vidrio quebrándose del otro lado de la línea. Y la voz de Jerry sonaba divertida— Adiós...tengo cosas que hacer. Mucho más divertido. _

_—__¡Espera! _

**_Y se corto la línea._**

Le llevo días, entenderlo. Y no fue hasta que Tweety, el pequeño hermano de Sylvester, le explico una vez que andaba de curioso en el hospital. Que pudo entender esa metáfora simple.

El cerebro, era obviamente, Porky. Él era el que siempre armaba sus estrategias y trataba inútilmente de evitar que haga locuras, la organización del territorio, su cerebro.

El pato parto, era él.

Y el pato alvino. No puede evitar tragar saliva al recordarlo… Era Donald...

Donald. El más hijo de puta de ese lugar. O que él consideraba lo demasiadamente poderoso como para tenerlo muy en cuenta.

Reprime un jadeo en un gruñido bajo, al ingresar al hospital. Tenía que encontrar a ese mal nacido y hacerle pagar. Porque ahora no se trataba solamente de Porky, ni mucho menos de la osadía de introducirse a su territorio. Sino de algo más…

Lo habían jurado en silencio aquella última vez que se vieron. La próxima vez sería la última…La decisiva que definiría ambas vidas. La última canción tocada por ellos en un fino piano de cola obsequiado por la muerte. Era simple, el último que tocaba la última nota, tendría el derecho de vivir. A seguir respirando. Porque ambos no podían existir al mismo tiempo, la vida no era suficiente para que ambas almas la disfrutaran, o la sufrieran.

Se pasaba verdaderamente por el culo su posición, su reputación. Si debía asesinarlo lo haría. No dudaría, en volver a ser ese antiguo Daffy. Aquel que Tina conoció, o que Bugs trato inútilmente de matarlo.

_Bugs_...su solo nombre le da arcadas. Ya no lo quiere ver. No lo quiere oír, ni mucho menos recordarlo. Llegó a un punto en donde su odio comienza a transformarse en asco, en furia abrazadora que lo quema por dentro. Hasta sentir como sus puños le exigen golpear algo al momento.

Sacudiendo su imagen mental. Aquella donde lo ve reír con cinismo, con burla, con calma.

Se encamino rápidamente hacia uno de las habitaciones. Quizás esa ira le serviría para algo, además de para hacerlo poner de mal humor. Como para asesinar, por ejemplo.

Al abrir levemente la puerta, se toma un momento para apreciar la escena. Allí yace, con su cabeza cubierta de vendas, sus mejillas aún hinchadas cubiertas de hematomas. Sus labios partidos con varios puntos. Y su cuerpo completamente aferrado a esos tubos trasparentes. Su vida aferrada a esos aparatos que parecen decorar su imagen deplorable.

Y no puede evitarlo. No puede evitar que el parasito de la culpa cuele por su pecho, comiéndose la carne de su podrido corazón con gula y de una manera tan dolorosa.

Todo eso es por su culpa.

Por abandonarlos por ir en busca de una venganza por ese sujeto. En busca de recuperar los pedazos de su orgullo roto. Lo logro, si. Pero ahí estaba el precio. Por dejar abandonado ese lugar que lo vio nacer nuevamente. Aquel lugar que lo acogió entre sus brazos repletos de miserias, y que por alguna razón él lo sintió como su verdadera casa. Había lastimado a una de las personas más importantes en su vida.

Y todo por culpa suya. Por intentar herir a ese orejón.

Es en ese momento, en el que se pierde en la pureza que siempre parece rodear a ese eterno amigo, que cae en la situación. No es su culpa. Es culpa de Bugs. Siempre es culpa de él.

Es culpa de él por herirlo. Herir su orgullo, obligándolo a ir al lado de su padre para aplastarlo. Por obligarlo a salir de ese lugar, para hacerle frente. Su ceño se frunce más al caer en ese pensamiento. Lo detesta. Mucho más.

El que invento la frase "_Del odio al amor hay un solo paso_". Se había equivoca tanto. Que él se regocijaría rompiéndole la cara por imbécil. Y luego pondría su frase en su lugar. "_Del odio a la muerte hay un solo paso",_ y él estaba dispuesto a darlo...o a obligar a otro más a darlo.

—Daffy...¿Estás bien? — La voz suave, casi melodiosa de Petunia, lo trae a la realidad. A la siniestra y oscura realidad.

La observa, allí parada frente a él. Curiosa. Ella no le teme, nunca le ha dado razones para temerle y ella nunca lo hará. Cabizbajo. No sabe si disculparse o quitar esa mirada inhumana de su rostro.

Entonces la ve sonreír, o mejor dicho, la ve forzándose a sonreír. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos grandes, se notan. Su tez tenía un tono tan pálido casi rozando lo enfermizo. Sus siempre perfectas colas de animadora, están decaídas y hecha unas marañas de pelo oscuro enredado que intenta simular un peinado.

¿Cómo se había decaído tanto en ese poco tiempo?

Da una respiración fuerte, que se escucha a su alrededor bruscamente. Ella huele a flores, a limpio. Y él...él huele a cigarros, porros y sexo. Pero eso no parece importarle al estirarse levemente para depositar un beso en su mejilla como saludo. Ella siempre tan educada.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunta con una voz ronca, dando rápidos pasos para posarse a su lado y verla sentarse en la silla y capturar la mano regordeta de Porky entre las suyas. Protegiéndola, acariciándola, calentándola.

—Bien...—Sabe que miente. Lo nota en la mirada cansada. No ha dormido en toda la noche.

—¿Has comido algo?

—Si...— No, no ha comido nada. Todavía ve encima de la pequeña mesa a un lado, los sándwiches que Granny le envío con Tweety, ayer.

—No me gusta que me mientan...—Dice secamente, tratando inútilmente de darle algo de miedo. Pero no lo consigue. Porque la atención de esa chica no está puesta en el. Sino en su mejor amigo.

Por un momento, le es imposible no compararla con Tina. Se la imagina ahí a su lado, cerca de su camilla. Y por un momento se permite imaginarse a sí mismo. En el limbo entre la vida y la muerte. Y se da asco.

Se odiaría por hacer que Tina en esa situación se preocupara por él. Y lo haría, conoce mucho a la castaña, como para saber que en verdad lo haría a pesar de los incidentes entre ellos. Ella no dudaría en preocuparse por él.

Porque se preocuparía por su proyecto.

Eso es lo que la enamoró en un principio de ella. Ella no vio a un hombre perdido. Ella vio un proyecto. Un proyecto que podía cambiar con esfuerzo. Y casi lo logra...

Colocando una mano sobre su tenso hombro, llamo su atención. Necesitaba mirarla a la cara, sino lo ignoraría.

—Ve a tu casa un momento, muñeca. Necesitas descansar— No coquetea al guiñarle un ojo. Y ella lo sabe por la manera tan sincera que le sonrió.

—Estoy bien. No...

—Te irás. Ahora, guapa— La apunto con su pulgar hacia la puerta de la habitación, autoritario. La ve vacilar en su lugar, con su mirada puesta en él, sin bajarla— Tomarás un baño, comerás algo, dormirás una siesta. Y luego vendrás. A las siete ya se termina mi turno, para cuidar al gordo...

—Pero...

—Nada de peros...¿O acaso quieres que te cargue a la fuerza hasta tu casa?.

—Está bien. Pero si despierta...

—Te llamo. Sisisi. Ya lo sé— La interrumpe siempre es el mismo discurso. El mismo comando.

—Cuídalo...— La escucha decir, antes de que un beso de despedida fuera depositado sobre su mejilla. La ve estirarse un poco en puntitas de pie, para darle un casto beso sobre la frente vendada de Porky. Se siente un intruso en esa escena. Un ente que no debía ver semejante escena tan intima y melosa.

Si, ella era la chica que Porky merecía.

Una vez solos. Se sienta sobre esa silla. Con pereza, sin poder evitar que sus músculos se tensaran como hierro al moverse con torpeza contra la camilla. Esta nervioso, lo nota en cada nervio de su cuerpo.

—Sabes gordo... Jamás imaginé que tu apellido fuera Pig—se río solo. Esperando en silencio que una voz tartamudeara una respuesta. No obtuvo nada. Simplemente el molesto sonido de esos malditos aparatos. Arrugó su ceño aún más, reprimiendo con brusquedad aquella sensación amarga que comenzaba a crecer en su interior— Lamento todo esto...Porky. En verdad lo lamento...— Espera... Nada…Silencio eterno que no rompe su estado, que no rompe esa sensación asfixiante— Yo... fui un tonto...Un verdadero idiota...y ahora por mi culpa tú...

Le cuesta. Le cuesta decirlo. Las palabras se atoran en su garganta de manera tan dolorosa. Golpeando con fuerza esa incomodidad nata, que rodea su garganta cada vez que lo viene a visitar. Las palabras comenzaban a desatar ese nudo amargo y asfixiante que no le permitían pensar en otra cosa que en la culpa.

—Quise jugar al niño bueno de nuevo. Al niño rico... creí que podía volver a lo que era antes. Tratar...Tratar de sanar mi orgullo herido...pero...— Lo mira fijamente con su mirada ensombrecida— Lo han golpeado tantas veces. Que ya no puedo...me niego a ser pisoteado por alguien más. Y sé que debo disculparme dos veces contigo. Porque tú y Tina intentaron sanarme desde un principio. Intentaron que no me hunde más en toda esta mierda...que no cayera...—¿Esa eran lágrimas? ¿Suyas?. Si. Su cara estaba empapada de ellas. Sucias y saladas lágrimas que no resolvían nada. Que no sanaban a Porky. Ni mucho menos asesinaban al desgraciado detrás de todo ello. Eran inútiles, como el tiempo en que estuvo relacionado con Bugs—Pero yo ya estoy tan jodido, Porky...— Siente su mano caliente, lastimada, ser aferrada por la suya para pegarla a su frente por él mismo.— Y debo disculparme... Primero por esto...por lo que te hicieron... y segundo por lo que vas a ver cuando despiertes y te levantes de esta asquerosa cama...—Gruñe con fuerza, como un animal— Porque apenas pongas un pie fuera de este hospital. Vas a enterarte de que el hijo de puta que te hizo esto. O los hijos de puta... van a estar colgados boca abajo encima de esa farola...con sus tripas colgando de sus estómagos abiertos.

—¡Qué asco!— La voz, chillona y gruesa, lo hace alzar la cabeza hacia esos dos sujetos que lo observan frente a frente.

Tan silenciosos y ruidosos cuando se lo proponen.

Jerry lo observa desde cerca, su pequeño cuerpo está sentado cómodamente encima de uno de los muebles que soporta uno de esos aparatos. Rodeado con una sudadera floja, su apariencia, como siempre, acompañaba ese rostro juvenil que imitaba ser de un chiquillo malcriado. Siempre con esa sonrisa asquerosamente inocente en ese rostro tan fino, como desearía golpearlo. Unos metros, más alejado, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho amplio. Y una presente mueca molesta, pero una mirada curiosa, se encuentra Tom. En silencio, observándolo con una ceja alzada, pasando su mirada de él hacia Porky.

—¿Qué mierda hacen aquí? — Gruño. Tratando inútilmente de secar sus lágrimas. Era indignante que alguien las vea, y mucho más que ellos la vean.

—¡Oh!¡No te las limpies!¡Es divertido ver a alguien más que Tom llorar!— De inmediato su inocente carita linda, fue casi desfigurada por una mano amplia que va a parar justo en su mejilla. Sin piedad. Sin compasión. Como solo ese sujeto arisco, podía caracterizarse.

—Yo nunca lloro...

—¿Y esa vez en la que te arranque la piel con acido?

—¡Me cayeron gotas en los ojos!¡Subnormal!— bramo furioso el mayor. Viéndolo refunfuñar una respuesta entre dientes. Masticando las palabras exactas de escupir — Es un verdadero milagro que no haya quedado ciego de por vida…

—Entonces retiro lo dicho...Tom nunca llora por más golpes que le doy...— Jerry lo mira con diversión. Lamiendo sus labios provocativamente, tentándolo a seguir con la discusión. Pero Tom lo ignoro, decide centrar su mirada en él, en Daffy, que atento observaba la conversación con ojos curiosos, casi sorprendido.

Ver una discusión de ellos, con palabras, era muy diferente a verlos golpearse mutuamente con lo primero que encuentra en busca de dañarse. O verlos correr por las calles por encima de todo, como si flotaran en su propio mundo, con el más fino y entrenado de los parkour. Era muy diferente.

—¿Le echaste ácido? — Fue lo único que atina a preguntar. Para evitar que la conversación gire en torno a su escena presenciada.

—Sip...Él me rompió una televisión en la cabeza—Definitivamente, al notar con la tranquilidad con la que hablaban esos temas. Le hacía poner los pelos de punta. Esos sujetos no eran para jugar.

Su inestabilidad mental y su resistencia física. Denotaba solamente una palabra: _Peligro._

No era un secreto que Tom era un asesino violento. Antes de que llegara Jerry a su vida, postulaba el perfil perfecto para ser un enfermo mental que no dudaría en asesinar a todo aquel que se metiera con él. Un gato callejero, que nadie logro domesticar.

Mientras que Jerry…Bueno, ese muchacho en verdad lograba hacer poner sus cabellos de punta. Esa mirada que siempre parecía tener en sus ojos no era normal, y lo inquietaba. Tenía una mente muy inteligente para un simple niñato de su edad.

Viéndolo a Tom capturar una silla para girarla y apoyar sus brazos sobre el respaldo, sintió nuevamente sus miradas en él. Perversión e inocencia. Bondad y egoísmo. Maldad y clemencia. Eran tan contrarios y a la vez tan iguales.

_"Un dúo perfecto_". Le había dicho Porky una vez.

—Vinimos a ver como estaba el hombrecito...¿Está bien?—La pregunta de Jerry lo desconcierta.

—¡¿Qué te importa rata?!

—A Donald le interesaría saber tu ubicación— Lo reta. Haciéndolo arañar instintivamente el borde de la silla. Todos en esa sala saben a lo que se refiere.

Ellos se encuentran en un punto imparcial. Una posición, que no están dispuestos a abandonar, a no ser que se les brinde una buena razón para ello. No están ni de su lado, ni del de Donald, lo cual puede cambiar como un simple pestañeo o arreglo simple. Y a ese paso, ese simple comentario, le estaba dando a entender que estaba perdiendo una mínima posibilidad de cambiar el rumbo de las cosas.

De cambiar el rumbo de su posición en esa batalla.

—¡Jajaja!— Tom deja escapar una risa ronca. Burlesca y divertida al notar su tensión. Cierto orgullo pudo notar en su mirada al verla correr hacia el chico que simplemente mastica lentamente uno de los sándwich.

Se notaba, aunque ese sujeto no lo quiera aparentar, se notaba el poder que tenía ese muchacho en él. Acomplejado por aquello, hasta casi curioso, Daffy no puede evitar pensar: ¿Qué fue?

¿Qué fue de ese pequeño mocoso, que hizo cambiar tanto a ese tipo? ¿Qué factor de su persona, ocasiono que el gato quisiera ser domesticado por sus pequeñas manos suaves?¿Como fue que esos dos llegaran a ese grado tal de complicidad y lealtad, para con una sola mirada parecer comunicarse sin palabras?

Borra esos pensamientos inmediatamente, casi de manera instantánea, al notar como Jerry hace inútiles amagues de invitarle un poco de su comida a Tom, para luego arrebatárselo de sus narices a último momento, mostrándole una lengua mezquina juguetonamente. Haciendo que el de ojos verdes, lo observara ceñudo.

Si…Nunca entendería, el porqué de esa relación tan extraña…

Se frota los ojos con fuerza. Necesitaba calmarse. Esos dos habían demostrado cierto interés desinteresado con Porky. No debía ponerse en alerta con ellos considerando que no le habían dado razones para ello, es más le debían mucho hasta ahora.

—Él está bien... por el momento. Simplemente está en coma. Los golpes en la cabeza lo han dejado así. Y tienen que vigilar que las heridas no causen hemorragias internas, de la misma forma en que deben tratar las heridas de los cortes, por si llegan a infectarse...—Suelta suavemente, posando su oscurecida mirada sobre esas vendas sobre la cabeza de su amigo.

—Sabes lo de acertijo...¿No?— Para su sorpresa es Tom el que le pregunta. Alza la mirada hacia él, sin vacilar. Buscando entre esos iris verdes, algún indicio o miserable pista que lo ayudara a deducir, su verdadero propósito en ese lugar. Pero no encuentra nada.

Como siempre su mirada es tan inexpresiva como su pintoresco carácter.

—Sí. Lo pude descubrir.

—¡Ja!¿Lo pude?— Se burla Jerry en una risita de lo más irónica. Sin poderlo evitar, corre la mirada hacia él, ceñudo. Ese mocoso lo sacaba de quicio, le molestaba de una manera que no era capaz de comprender realmente.

—Me lo dijo Tweety…—¿Por qué siente tanto bochorno al confesar aquello?.Si…Es por esa mirada burlesca y orgullosa que ese altanero mocoso tiene en su cara. ¡Ay, lo detesta!

—Sip...lo sospechaba. — brama atrapando otro sándwich. Eran de queso, sus favoritos, Daffy lo intuye al notar como rápidamente toda la fuente es prácticamente devorada por esa boquita tan pequeña que tiene.

—¿Y qué quieren a cambio? — Pregunta secamente notando como Tom se mordisquea el labio divertido. A ese punto quería llegar, se le nota en esa sonrisa ladeada y complacida que tiene en su rostro tan fresco.

—Tú viejo tiene dinero...¿No?

—¿Eh?

—¡Pasta, money, plata, dólares, capital!—Rueda los ojos sin paciencia. Al parecer ese minino, no está como para interrupciones, ni mucho menos para perder el tiempo. Nota la impaciencia golpear abruptamente contra su pierna que no para de moverse en un ritmo invisible escuchado únicamente por él.

—Oh...Bueno, tenía...

—¿Tenía?

—Creo que le ha ido muy mal en los negocios desde que me dejo a mí a cargo para irse al Caribe.— Arruga su ceño abruptamente al escucharse. ¿A qué venía a decirle todo esto a ese asqueroso ser viviente?—¿Qué te importa, gato mugroso?

—Eso no es una excusa— le dice Tom. Amenazadoramente. Peligroso. Ignorando sus palabras de una manera casi olímpica— Tú tienes dinero. O mejor dicho tu viejo lo tiene...¿Verdad?— Daffy asiente tenso— Bien...ahora...¿Sabes lo qué el perro lame huevos de Spike ha hecho últimamente?

—No...

—¡Oh!¡Cierto! ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo tú?—Sarcástico, como solo él, lo observo con una ceja en alto— Si estabas más entretenido lamiéndole la polla a tu cliente rico que de aquí...¿No?—Esa actitud, le estaban tocando los huevos. Y no dudaría que en cualquier momento terminaría por explotar, para romperle la cara de un puñetazo bien puesto. Una risita escapo de la boca de Jerry haciéndolo atragantar levemente con su bocadillo. Si, ese mocoso del mal, también necesitaba un puñetazo ahora que lo pensaba mejor.

—¡Al grano, gato!

—Spike ha aumentado el número de policías. En todos los territorios.

—¿Qué?

—Como escuchas...Eso como ya estas enterado, dificulta mucho el negocios. Los traficantes no pueden vender porque la policía los vigila en cada rincón. Los prostíbulos han sido clausurados, al igual que los bares que no estaban en condiciones o que aumentaron su límite de clientela en un fin de semana. Y eso nos ha llevado a perder muchas ganancias. No solo a nosotros sino también a ustedes...

—Porky no me había dicho nada— Él junto con Wile manejaban todo con respecto a dinero. Sus conocimientos en el área de números, junto con la confianza que los acompañaba a ambos de su lado, los hacía perfecto para el trabajo que él no estaba dispuesto a hacer, por más codicioso que sea.

—¿Crees que te lo diría sabiendo que no lo escucharías?— Pregunto secamente Tom. Rascándose despreocupada mente una oreja, en una actitud tan perezosa y calmada, que en verdad no pudo evitar compararlo con un minino altanero.

—...

—Bien a todo esto. Tu viejo es rico. Tiene lo suficiente como para comprar a medio cuerpo policial de la ciudad incluso más.

—No todos los policías son corruptos. — Comenta tranquilo. Ganándose una mirada de cierta lástima por parte de ambos.

—¡Aww!¡Dime algo más!¡Quiero escuchar! Algo como...hum...—piensa posando sus verdes ojos en el techo, en una extrema expresión sarcástica que le hizo morderse la lengua, para evitar soltar un insulto a ese mal nacido.

—¡Santa existe, y la de Tom mide 40 cm! — Grito Jerry con sus mejillas llenas, repletas de migajas, victimas del reciente atracón de comida que cayó en su cuerpo.

—¡Esa es buena!— Ríe Tom. Acompañándolo. Antes de caer en el chiste y gruñirle por lo bajo—¡Hey!¡Chúpame la polla, rata!—Le grito molesto notando la manera en la que el de mirada castaña le mostraba una mirada juguetona.

—¿Ahora, Tom?¿Frente a Daffy?— Le contesta ciertamente divertido, deleitándose con el gruñido que deja escapar el de ojos verdes entre sus labios.

—¡Ya!.¡¿Quieres seguir?!— Harto, exclama con rabia. A ese paso terminarían follando frente a él sin importarle ni la presencia del inconsciente Porky, ni mucho menos la suya. Concia esas miradas rabiosas y ciertamente juguetonas, por parte de ambos y no eran buena señal para su salud mental.

—El trato es el siguiente…Tú necesitas información. Aliados. Nosotros tenemos todo eso— Sonriendo con malicia y engatusándolo con sus ojos, Tom le habla con una voz calma, ronca— Nosotros al igual que tú necesitamos dinero para callar a la policía. En definitiva sales ganando mucho más que nosotros, pato mugroso— Comentó con cinismo delineando su labio inferior con su lengua húmeda. Tentándolo a aceptar con la mirada.

—¿Cuánto me dan para pensarlo?

—Una semana— Dice Jerry esta vez devorándose el ultimo sándwich.— Si me preparan más de estos. Puede ser que acepte dos semanas...— Bromeó ganándose una mirada molesta por parte del de ojos verdes.

—Una semana. Ni más, ni menos. —Sentencio Tom. Parándose firmemente de la silla para caminar hacia la salida, siendo seguido a su lado por Jerry, que en silencio y sin ningún comentario sobre al respecto, acepta salir ante la puerta abierta que su compañero abre sin vacilar. —Piénsalo. Es una oferta con límite de tiempo. Si no te decides cuando volvamos en una semana. Nos dará igual. De todas formas, encontraremos la forma de resolver el problema de la policía en nuestro territorio... tómalo como un favor que le hacemos por ser tan buenos vecinos en este último tiempo— Daffy nota que su sonrisa amable. Es tan falsa. Pero lo reconsidera al ver como silenciosamente Jerry le saluda con su mano para salir de ese lugar en silencio.

Lo sabe. Ellos conseguirían callar a la policía sin la necesidad de recurrir a él. Pero considerando el hecho de que era Donald el que estaba involucrado. No se sorprendería que ellos quisieran matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

El dúo perfecto. No iba por su cabeza, ni mucho menos por el silencio de la policía. Sino por la destrucción de alguien que se había mantenido muerto, alrededor de todos esos años y que solo ahora dejaba mostrar indicios de aparecer nuevamente. Buscaban la morbosa satisfacción de ver como lentamente dos entes comenzaban a destruirse mutuamente, entreteniéndolos. Eran burdos espectadores que amaban la violencia, y para ello ofrecían una miserable parte, equivalente al precio de una entrada al show.

Y Daffy no supo si odiarles o envidiarles, por su tan asquerosa posición en todo aquello. Justos, trabajaban tan…

Asquerosamente bien…

Se mantuvo estético en su lugar al notar como el pequeño, el cara de mocoso caprichoso, se detuvo por un momento a observarlo en silencio. Sintiendo como esa mirada verde, observa su espalda, precavido de cualquier movimiento brusco. Siempre atento a su espalda, vigilándolo como un guardián que resguarda a su presa, dispuesto a saltar en su defensa si algo pasara.

Y Daffy no puede evitar, apretar sus dientes, al ver como una mirada completamente fija e imperturbable, se posa sobre su persona. Un segundo, un miserable segundo, antes de que se corriera hacia la cama a su lado. Sin mostrar nada más que un sentimiento que él no puede identificar con atención. Pero lo hace temblar, quedarse en su lugar incómodamente intimidado por ello.

—¿Sabes?...Tom nunca llora, porque no quiera…—Aquello lo desconcierta, pero lo escucha en el más denso de los silencio, al notar como esos ojos le muestran una de las más sinceras miradas que algunas vez tuvo la dicha de presenciar.— Tom no llora, porque yo necesito llorar…Él no puede permitirse llorar, cuando yo soy el que necesito de él...—Una sonrisa, cubierta de recuerdos y nostalgia se ganan en esos labios delgados, haciendo resaltar esas mejillas regordetas de niño travieso— Del mismo modo, yo no puedo permitirme dejarlo solo, sabiendo que me necesita…Aunque nunca lo mencione, lo sé— Solo por un segundo, al notar como esa mirada castaña, se corre de él hacia el sujeto a su lado, recostado entre sabanas inconscientes en las sombras de su propia vida. Sonríe. Sonríe, como en semanas no lo ha hecho.

—Largo…Rata…

* * *

**_¡Muchas gracias por leer! :D ¡Y gracias a Lovely Jinx, por comentar! C:_**

**_Prometo tener el próximo capitulo, dentro de poco. Gracias por su paciencia. :)_**


End file.
